Come back to me
by AnneValkyria
Summary: Clary left Jace over a year ago and he has spent that time trying to get over her. Now she s back, but she s no longer avaiable . Or is she? AH/AU/OOC Rated M for language and other obvious reasons
1. Goodbye

**A/N: So, I got bored today and decided to post this now instead of next week. Nice of me, huh?**

**This will be somewhat of a crossover, but not really. Which basically means that I have 'borrowed' to characters from another book series that I´m totally in love with. They should show up in later chapters though. I don´t know how often I´ll be able to update, since I haven´t gotten that far yet, I´m not even sure where this story will take me. But here you go and I hope you´ll like it.**

**I do not own these characters, CC does.**

**Goodbye – Avril Lavigne**

**Remembering you – Steven Curtis Chapman**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Goodbye_

August 18th 2011

Clary looked down the street for maybe the billionth time, but there were still no sight of Jace. Tears started pooling in her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously, blaming the stray drops of water on her cheeks on the thunderous rain.

_Perfect. Gloomy weather to match my attitude._

But what did she expect; after all it was_ she_ who broke up with _him_ a week ago.

Clary stared over her shoulder at the orphanage behind her that had been her home for the past fifteen years, and then turned back towards her friends.

Her soaked red hair hung heavily down her shoulder and she clutched her raincoat tighter around her.

"He´s not coming is he?" her voice broke at the end and she swallowed hard.

Izzy did nothing to hide the tears that spilled from her eyes as she huddled under her purpleumbrella. "I´m _so_ sorry, Clary."

Clary looked back to the building behind her again. It held so many memories within its ivy covered walls, the original welsh slates on the roof chipped – looking ready to fall.

This was where she met Jace twelve years ago. This was where she truly felt what it was like to be abandoned for the first time, when he was adopted by the Lightwoods four years later. This was where he picked her up for their first date, where he kissed her for the first time, where he first told her he loved her and where she had to tell him they were over.

_Oh god_, she remembered the look of betrayal and heartache in his eyes when she said the words…

He didn´t even stay long enough to listen to _why_ she had to do it.

She was leaving.

Today was her sixteenth birthday, which made her too old to stay at the orphanage. They were sending her to a place across the country. It was called the Institute. How reassuring didn´t that sound.

How could she ask him to wait for her if she didn´t know if she could ever come back.

Clary had no other choice but to break his heart, and her own in the process.

She didn´t bother to try and stop the tears that streamed down her face anymore. They would only keep coming.

The car that waited to drive her to the airport arrived and Alec and Simon helped her with her luggage. Fifteen years in this place and everything she owned could fit inside two small duffels. She fingered her most prized possession. The thin gold necklace that Jace gave her for her fifteenth birthday.

"I can´t believe that you´re leaving," Simon wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand, which was just as wet. "Who else will let me talk about comics for hours at end?"

Cary merelyshook her head in response and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug than backed away, letting Alec have his turn.

He pulled her under his umbrella, and the rain on her coat soaked his otherwise dry sweatshirt. "I´m gonna miss you, Short-stuff," he whispered against the top of her head.

She nodded and hugged him back.

Last but not least was Izzy, her best friend. They squeezed hard – neither wanting to let go. "Please stay, Clary," she cried. "Maybe mom and dad could adopt you too."

Clary managed to smile through the tears. "I don´t think I could live with being Jace's sister."

The driver honked impatiently. She sighed and tried to pull herself together.

"This is _not_ good bye," she glanced down the pothole ridden road one last time, than sagged in defeat. He really wasn´t coming. "I´llcome back," she swore to them. "It might have to wait until I´m 18, but I _will_ come back." Clary closed her eyes and forced out the final sentence. "Tell him I love him, okay. If you can get him to listen, please tell him that. _Make_ him understand. You have too, Isabelle," Clary told her, solemnly staring into her eyes.

She hugged them all one last time, climbed in the car and buried her face in her hands and cried her eyes out.

That's why she never saw the boy than came running around the corner through the pouring rain - with his wet golden blonde hair plastered to his forehead and his t-shirt clinging to his chest like a second skin - towards the orphanage as the car drove off.

* * *

"_Clary_!" Jace shouted, but it was too late. She was gone. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He could feel Izzy's and Alec's arms around him but he shrugged them off.

"Clary will come back some day," Izzy whispered. "She promised us."

He wanted to scream that she had promised to love him forever,so her words meant _nothing_ to him. But instead Jace put his hands up in front of him and his eyes burnt with tears that would never be shed. "Don´t," he had to clear his throat before he could continue. "Don´t say her fucking name again. _Ever_." He started walking home.

"Jace, stop," Izzy pleaded with him. "She will write to us as soon as she can. Then we can write back to her. You can tell her that you were too late, but that you came."

He turned around to face her again and glared at her with all the anger and pain he felt. "Don´t you dare tell her that," he gave Simon and Alec the same look. "Do you hear me? _Don´t you fucking dare!"_

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Interesting? Let me now.**

**Oh, and I´m still looking for pre-readers. Any takers?**


	2. Dear Izzy

**A/N: Here´s the first chapter. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Seventeen in one week, I´m impressed. For you who wants to know what book my "borrowed" characters comes from, it´s "The Black Dagger Brotherhood" by J.R Ward. If you like vampires, check it out.  
**

* * *

**This chapter was beta´d by cboo2501 and pre-read by aliherondale333 and bethgreat97**

* * *

**And of course I don´t own either Cassandra Clare's or J.R Ward's characters.**

* * *

**Where are you know – Michelle Branch**

**Here without you – Three doors down**

**Wish you were here – Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dear Izzy_

September 1st 2011

Dear Izzy

How´s everyone?

I miss you soooo much!

This place is horrible. It´s just me and nine other kids. Five boys and five girls and they´re all, if not older, definitely bigger than me.

Everyone has their own room, but the lock was broken on mine, so I placed my desk-chair under the door-handle to keep the others out. Let´s just say I didn´t sleep at all the week it took for me to buy a new one and have it installed. I´m really glad that I didn´t spend everything I´d earned waitressing at Taki´s. The room is really small. It only fits a narrow bed and a dresser that I also use as a desk. But it´s all mine. It´s amazing to not have to share a room with someone for the first time in fifteen years.

Enough about me.

What´s going on over there? Any fun parties? Any cute boys?

What´s up with Alec? Simon?

Jace?

God, I miss him so much it hurts.

xoxo Clary

* * *

October 1st 2011

Dear Izzy

What!? Alec is gay?! I always thought he was just, you know, really shy when it came to girls. How did everybody take it? Has he told your parents yet? Let him know he´s still the same old Alec to me.

Congratulate Simon on his job at the comicbook store. Awesome way for him to earn extra pocketmoney after school and on the weekends. I know he´ll do great. It´s something he loves after all.

So Jace started dating? Already? That´s great, just terrific. I´m happy for him. I wanted him to move on.

Did that sound sincere? God, I feel awful. Does that make me a bitch? I can't even care right now.

Fuck it, let me just tell you about my wonderfultime.

The oldest boy, Raphael, who also happens to be the biggest, pushed me in a wall yesterday. I´m fine, just a little bruised. I just…really hate being away from you guys. Even Jace and his girlfriend.

It´s been two weeks since school started. The bus we have to ride in looks more like a prison van than any school bus I´ve ever seen. All the other students are scared of the 'inmates' as they call them here, even the teachers, and I can´t blame them. Which makes me scary by association, even though I´m the smallest in the whole school. The school itself is smaller than our old one. It´s a hundred students, tops! Which makes it impossible to fade in to the background.

How´s School? Did you get into all the classes you wanted? Meet any new people?

I miss you!

xoxo Clary

* * *

November 1st 2011

Dear Izzy

I´m glad your parents took it well when Alec came out to them. But why wouldn´t they, I can´t imagine there´s better parents out there, anywhere.

Jace has a new girlfriend, huh? That didn´t last long. I hope this one works out for him.

No, I really don´t.

I´m a total bitch, I know!

Glad school works out for everyone. Tell me more about the new guy, Magnus. Alec likes him? Do you know if he´s gay?

Some of the other students noticed that there´s no warm and fuzzies between me and the 'inmates' and started giving me a hard time. That didn´t go well with Raphael. He knocked out one of the guys and threw a girl into the lockers.

I stupidly thought that he defended me, but he tried to push me down the stairs as soon as we got 'home'. Apparently he thinks he should be the only one who gets to do those things.

Awesome, right? Not at all.

I´m going to check out the local gym for a self-defense class. I´ve decided that I need to know how to defend myself.

I miss you so much.

Not as much as I miss him though. Sorry about that.

I´m an idiot.

Don´t tell him, okay?

xoxo Clary

* * *

December 1st 2011

Dear Izzy

Alec and Magnus are a couple now? Wow, I´m soooo happy for them. A little sad too, I feel like I´m missing out on everything.

Jace has another girlfriend? He really gets around, doesn´t he?

You know what, I don´t care anymore. I won´t. I don´t.

You went out with Meliorn? How was that?! He´s hot and all but a little…cold. Right?

I went to the gym and signed up for a class. The teacher is actually the owner. He´s something else I tell you. For one he´s freakin' HUGE and he have this way with words…kinda like trucker meets sailor crossed with a twelve year old. He has the most beautiful eyes I´ve ever seen – except for Jace's of course – one green and one blue. He´s name is Qhuinn and his accent is incredibly hot, very Dracula. It´s almost French, but not quite. There's something Slavic in there. Like Hungarian, or something. His partner is almost as big as he is. His name is Blay and he´s got red hair, a little more orange than mine.

Tell me about Simon, what´s going on with him? How´s work. Has he met a girl yet?

I miss you.

Can you send pictures of 'the gang' as a Christmas gift?

xoxo Clary

* * *

January 1st 2012

Dear Izzy

Thanks for the pictures. It´s nice to be able to look at you guys whenever I want, even if it´s just a photo.

I can´t believe you had a date with Simon. Tell me everything. It feels like I´m missing out on so much being away from you.

So Jace has a new girl…again? You know what, let´s make a deal. I´ll stop asking about him and you´ll stop writing about everything that goes on in his life. I know it´s been over four months since I saw him the last time, but it still hurts like hell.

How was New Year's Eve? Hope you had fun, especially getting dressed up!

My self-defense classes are going great. I´m learning tons of usable stuff. Like, if Raphael were to attack me right now I could…not really do much, besides get away and scream for help. But it´s a start, right?

I actually spent New Year's Eve with Qhuinn. He took me to this totally fancy party, bought me a new dress for it and everything. He usually takes Blay to those events, but he was away scouting locations for their next gym. There even planning to open a club in the same building. How cool is that?

Qhuinn has been taking me out to dinner a lot lately. He even offered to let me train for free. I said I would think about it, I don´t wanna be a charity case, you know.

Well, I´m off to class. Until next time.

xoxo Clary

* * *

February 16th 2012

Dear Izzy

I´m glad that you and Simon decided to be exclusive. I´ve always thought you´d be good together, you just had to date a couple of frogs to find out he was your true prince.

How did you spend your Valentine's Day? That New Year's party you wrote about sounds…interesting. I can´t believe that Jace's date threw up on the 'host'. He sure knows how to pick 'em.

Who is this Seb you mentioned? He must be new, I don´t remember him.

As you can see on the envelope, I´ve got a new addy**. **It´s part of the reason it took me so long to write back.

Three days into the new year Raphael managed to push me down the stairs. I wound up in the hospital with two cracked ribs and a broken arm. I was afraid to go back to the Institute, but didn´t have to worry. The day I was released Qhuinn picked me up and brought me home with him. He´d already picked up all my things, so now I live with him at his gorgeous penthouse apartment. I´m pretty sure the whole Institute can fit inside this place. Your room could definitely fit in my new bathroom! I almost got lost when I went in search of the kitchen last night. It´s scary, but in a good way.

It takes some getting used to. But everything is great, almost as good as if I was with you guys.

I miss you like crazy and can´t wait until I´m eighteen and can go home again.

xoxo Clary

* * *

March 1st 2012

Dear Izzy

I had no idea that Simon was such a romantic! I can´t believe that he took you on a candlelight picnic at the park. Wow, I´m soooo jealous. Not of Simon, but…I want that. Hell, Ihad that. I still miss Jace, but sometimes I afraid that I´m starting to forget about him. You know; the little things. Like the sound of his voice when he spoke to me, the look in his eyes when we were alone, how I felt when he kissed me. It hurts to think that I´ll never have that with him again.

Qhuinn is amazing when it gets too hard. Some nights he just lay in my bed and holds me in my sleep.

Seb moved here just before school started last year? How come you haven´t mentioned him in your earlier letters? I get the feeling that you don´t like him that much. Why is that?

How are things with Alec and his boyfriend? I love the way you describe him. Does he really wear all that glitter and sparkly rainbow pants, or are you exaggerating?

Tell everyone I miss them. Yourself too. Well, except for… you know.

xoxo Clary

* * *

May 12th -12

Dear Izzy

Sorry you had to wait this long for this letter. Qhuinn and Blay took me on a little trip for spring break. We went all over the country to check on their other gyms. I thought it was just one, but apparently they own a whole chain. Black dagger Gym is the name. Ever heard of it? I sure as hell hadn´t. They are still undecided about where to open the next one and the club I wrote you about.

I told them about that empty warehouse, about three miles from the orphanage, you know which one I´m talking about? Wouldn´t it be amazing if they were to open it there?

Ever since I moved in to the penthouse, either Qhuinn or Blay drops me off and picks me up from school. It´s kinda embarrassing, especially because of the car. Quinn's Hummer is huge, so big that they have to help me to get up or down from it. I walk around school with a permanent blush.

Starting tomorrow, Blay´s teaching me how to drive. Qhuinn refused, 'cause he didn´t wanna risk losing his temper and yell at me. How cute is that?

I could tell from the pictures of Alec and Magnus that you weren´t exaggerating. God, that´s a looooot of glitter. He looks like a big sparkly fairy. But they look good together. I like seeing Alec so happy.

I get that you don´t like the influence that Seb seems to have over Jace, but your brother is a big boy. He has to make his own mistakes.

xoxo Clary

* * *

June 1st 2012

Dear Izzy

How´s summer treating you so far? Glad to be out of school?

I love it. No more Raphael or the other 'inmates' giving me the evil eye. The best part is that Raphael graduated this year, so I don´t have to see him anymore.

If you're wondering why he left me alone since 'the stairs incident' - as the head of the Institute calls it – it´s all because of Qhuinn and Blay. I told you they were HUGE and I wasn´t kidding. Blay is six-foot-four and weighs about 275 lbs. and Qhuinn lands on a frightening six-foot-seven and weighs around 300 lbs. Would_ you_ mess with them?

Quinn's officially my legal guardian now. But he calls it whard. I know the spelling is all wrong, but he claims that´s how it´s supposed to be. It apparently means that much more than the usual word, and who am I to argue.

They´ve finally chosen a location for their gym-club. Too bad someone already bought the warehouse.

Oh, well.

I wish I could see you guys. Maybe you could visit next month or something? Jace could come too. If he wants too.

Write me back as soon as you can.

I miss you all.

xoxo Clary

* * *

July 1st 2012

Dear Izzy

It sucks that you can´t visit me. So you got a job, huh? Never thought I would see the day when Isabelle Lightwood actually worked for a living. I´m so proud of you sweetie! Working in a clothing store will be perfect for you. Lots of employee discounts? And the owner is Magnus's aunt? That´s pretty cool, right?

Qhuinn and Blay have been working on a surprise for me, for my birthday next month and you know how patient I am…

They won´t even give me a clue and it´s killing me. Qhuinn takes me out to dinner twice a week to try and placate me, but it´s not working. Blay even tried to buy me off with a promise of a shopping trip for a brand new wardrobe for when school starts in the fall. Like that would work. Qhuinn knows me better and bribed me with art classes.

I can´t believe it´s close to a year since I saw you last. In some ways it feels like it´s been way longer than that and others like it was only yesterday.

I even have trouble sketching. The only thing I seem to draw these days is Jace and I can´t do him justice anymore. When I´m awake his features is cloudy, like I see him through fog or something. But in my dreams I see him perfectly. I wake up in the middle of the night, reach for my pad and pencils without thinking about what I´m doing. But half-way through my mind goes blank and I´m stuck with yet another unfinished drawing of him.

Less than a year shouldn´t be enough to forget someone, but so much has happened. Qhuinn thinks my mind is trying to protect itself from all the memories. Speaking of him, I have to get ready. It´s time for our 'dinner date' and he hates being kept waiting.

Miss you all

xoxo Clary

* * *

August 1st 2012

Dear Izzy

I´M COMING HOME!

xoxo Clary

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up next Sunday and it's in Jace's point of view.**

**Whard:**** Equivalent of a godfather or godmother to an individual.**

**This is according to the glossary in the beginning of J.R Wards books.**


	3. Welcome to my nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It´s awesome that people like my storys =) A special thanks to Catia Rose. Seriously! Your reviews make my day =)**

**I´m going with a little douche-ier Jace in this story. Hope you´ll enjoy it =)**

* * *

**This story has been beta´d by the amazing cboo2501 and pre-read by Aliherondale333, bethgreat97 and Worm in the Apple.**

**I do not own most of the any of the characters in this chapter. The plot is the only thing that is all mine**

* * *

**Don´t wake me up – Clawfinger**

**Dreaming with a broken heart – John Mayer**

**Daughtry – Outta my head**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_September 18th 2012_

_Jace eyes flew open as he bolted upright, breathing heavily. _

_He felt Clary stir beside him. "What´s the matter Jace?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep._

_He slid down next to her again, pulled her body close to his naked chest and buried his face in her soft curls, inhaling the familiar floral __scent of her shampoo. His erratic heartbeat slowed almost instantly. "It was just a nightmare," he said to assure himself as much as her and kissed the silky __skin of her neck. "Go back to sleep Angel. I didn´t mean to wake you."_

_Clary snuggled even closer to him. "It´s okay, baby. What was it about?"_

_Jace took a deep breath. "I dreamt that you were leaving and I was too late to stop you…I can´t... It was so _real_."_

"_It wasn´t real, though. I´m still here," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips._

_He rolled them over until she lay on her back and he rested between her smooth legs. He palmed her perfect breasts underneath her cami and stroked his thumbs over her nipples. Her low moan caused his already hard dick to ache with the need to be inside of her and he pushed against her panty-covered mound. "Angel, you feel _soooo_ good," he groaned into her ear._

_Clary moaned again and arched her back. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her voice husky as she whispered, "It´s time to get up, Jace."_

_He froze. "Wh…what?"_

_She looked deep into his eyes and stroked his scruffy cheek. "Wake up."_

* * *

"Wake up!" Izzy shouted while pounding on the bedroom door.

Jace sat up and looked around his immaculate room, hoping against all odds that Clary was still there. Once he found it as empty as when he went to sleep last night**, **he collapsed down again and covered his face with a pillow.

It was just another dream. He used to have them every night after Clary left, but as time passed they appeared less frequently and when she´d been gone a little over eight months they stopped altogether.

But as of three weeks ago they started up again**,** worse than ever. Now he awoke two to three times a night with the sound of her voice in his ears, her scent in his nose and the taste of her on his lips…

The banging grew louder, as did Izzy´s voice. "Get the hell out of your room, Jace. _God_, you´re such an ass," she hollered. "It´s the first day of school and I _refuse _to be late!"

Jace groaned into the pillow and climbed slowly out of bed. Izzy had been more annoying than usual these last three weeks. She had been gone from sunrise to sunset, supposedly getting ready for '_the best year ever'. _Jace couldn´t see what was going to be so great about it. Just another year without his Angel by his side.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He always felt weaker after one of the dreams, but he was over her and had been from the moment she left. Jace Lightwood didn´t pine over girls, they pined over _him_.

"_Jace_!" Izzy shrieked.

"I´m up, I´m up!" he yelled. "For fucks sake Iz, give me a break!"

"Okay then," her chipper voice became muted by the door when she wasn´t screaming at the top of her lungs anymore. "Hurry up, or you won´t have time for breakfast."

"What the fuck ever," Jace muttered and strode to the en-suite bathroom. His sister's mood swings were getting on his last nerves. He started the water before emptying his bladder,so that it was nice and hot when he stepped under the spray. Jace squirted some body wash into his hands and started cleaning his body. He rubbed the soap over his well-defined pecs and toned abs that had become nicely tanned over the summer. He gave extra attention to his dick, making it hard. From out of nowhere came images of Clary and the last time they were alone together, before she broke up with him. They had just reached second base and the memories of her firm breast made him moan. He closed his eyes as the fantasies moved into uncharted territory and all of a sudden he imagined her on her knees in front of him. Touching._ Tasting_. Jace groaned as he stroked his length up and down, from base to top, massaging the head carefully. Memories from the dream made him pick up the pace and before he knew it he shot his cum all over the shower tiles.

"_Fuck!"_ he pumped his hands furiously as he spilled the last drops.

When the orgasm subsided he scrubbed his hands thoroughly and proceeded with washing his golden blonde hair.

"Every fucking morning," he muttered angrily. "Every fucking morning I jerk off to last night's dream. _Pathetic_. I need to get laid."

Jace wasn´t a virgin by any means, he got rid of that shit two weeks after _she_ left and had since then been able to pick and choose which girl was lucky enough to end up in his bed. But the dreams made him unable to focus on getting anyone off, except himself.

He turned off the water, reached for one of the towel that always hung on a hook just outside of the shower and tied it loosely around his hips. Jace wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth. He considered shaving, but decided against it. A little scruff seemed to drive the girls crazy. He winked his golden eyes at his reflection. He knew that he looked good and refused to pretend otherwise. He combed his hair with his fingers. Maybe today wouldn´t be so bad after all.

* * *

Jace entered the kitchen with his usual cocky stride. He wore a pair of ripped, low riding jeans that were soft from frequent use and a plain black, fitted t-shirt that showed off his biceps perfectly.

He sat down at is usual seat at the table and fixed a bowl of cereal. He ate in silence, chewing every bite slowly before swallowing, all the while ignoring the glares coming from a very stressed out Izzy.

"Waddaya want, Iz?" he asked lazily, after finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Are you seriously going to the first day of our senior year dressed like _that_?" disgust dripping from her voice.

"Yup," he smirked. "What´s wrong with it?"

"Where do I start?" she huffed "You have a closet full of perfectly nice clothes, thanks to your loving sis…"

Jace put up his hand to cut off her tirade. "Planning on yapping for long? We don´t wanna be late for school."

Alec's low chuckle snapped her head in his direction, an angry scowl on her face.

Jace folded his arms behind the back of his head and tipped the chair back while enjoying the show. There were few things that were as hilarious as a furious Izzy, although, he could never understand what the guys in school saw in her. Sure, her raven colored hair and nearly black eyes created a nice contrast to her usually pale skin, which was now tanned from spending most of her free time at the beach this summer. And she was always dressed in tight, pretty revealing clothes, that on any other girl would look hot as hell**. **But to Jace she was still that same bratty sister that used to scream for mommy when he pulled her pigtails when they were younger. Alec, her twin brother, had the same hair color, but there was where all similarities ended. His eyes were midnight blue, he had a bulkier form and no fashion sense whatsoever. But since he started dating Magnus his choice in clothing had improved immensely, replacing his old over-sized sweatshirts and baggy pants with long sleeved tees that he rolled up to his elbows and boot cut jeans, which fit him a whole lot better.

"Are you done yet?" Jace asked impatiently. "We gotta pick up Seb before school."

"Are we picking up one of your…_girlfriends_," sarcastic air-quotes, "or can we get Simon, too?"

"Nah," he smirked and grabbed his car keys from the counter. "I´m back on the market for now. With all the new student _bodies _arriving at school today…" Jace wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I have to keep my options open."

"Pig," Izzy hissed, then did a 180 and started jumping up and down with a small squeal. "It´s gonna be the best year ever. I just_ know_ it." She practically skipped outside while humming tunelessly.

Jace gave his brother a questioning look. "What the fuck is up with her lately? She´s been acting weird for weeks." Her mood had been all over the place, she was never home and didn´t eveb seem to have time for her boyfriend, something Jace had heard more than enough complaining about. Like he expected Jace to care?

Alec shrugged and grabbed his backpack off the floor. "Who the hell knows? She´s a girl and it´s impossible to wrap your head around them. Maybe it´s PMS?"

Jace nodded, grabbed his own backpack and walked out the door. "Yeah, don´t I know it."

* * *

Jace drove to the school parking lot in his pride and joy, an Impala -69. He killed the engine, slid out of the car and leaned against it while eyeing the other students that milled around. The parking lot was one of the best places to scope out new girls. They all went through here at one time or another, whether they were fresh meat or just the same old ones that got hotter over the summer.

Seb climbed out on the passenger side and moved his seat to let out the three people that were crammed in the back.

"Shit," Simon groaned as he stood up and stretched, causing his spine to crack into place. "Remind me to never get into the backseat of your car ever again."

"No one's forcing you four eyes," Jace mumbled absentmindedly while eyeing a brunette that passed by them. _No, been there, done that._

"There´s no room to breathe in there, never mind anything else." Simon continued, unfazed by the insult. He, like the rest of them, had gotten used to Jace's crabby mood this past year.

"Yeah," Jace smirked. "But I have fun_ trying_."

Izzy didn´t call him out on his assyness for once. She jumped up and down, clapped her hands together, and giggled like a little girl, her eyes on the entrance to the parking lot.

"Dude," Seb looked at her with wide eyes. "What the fuck is your sister on, _and where can I_ _get some_?"

Jace shrugged and kept his eyes in the same direction as Izzy. "Finally lost your mind, Iz?"

"Just wait and see," was her only response.

An enormous Hummer drove through the gates and parked two rows away from them, taking up at least two spaces. It was all in black, even the hubs, with no chrome whatsoever and had customized tires, the size of maybe three normal ones. The windows were tinted, making it impossible to see who the driver was. Gangsta' rap came blaring from the half open window on the passenger side.

"_Fuck,"_ Seb breathed. "Look at that sweet-ass ride."

"Yeah," Alec agreed.

Izzy's squeal got louder.

The door on the driver side opened and out stepped a real life goddamn giant.

"Look at that guy," Jace said, wide-eyed. "He´s_ fucking_ gigantic. For real. Like…Hugenormus."

"That´s not a word," Alec's grin was condescending.

"The hell it isn´t, am I right Seb?"

Seb nodded with his mouth hanging open.

"Gigundus," Jace tried again.

"Okay, also not a word, Fucker," Alec snickered.

"Fine, really, really, really huge. How´s _that_?"

"Who´s _that_ guy? Simon asked. "He looks too old to be a student, but I can´t be sure from this distance. Maybe a new teacher?"

"Hell yeah," Seb agreed. "'Bout fucking time we got some _cool_ teachers in this place."

Jace attention was focused on the giant as he walked around the car, opened the passenger door, reached out with arms the size of Jace's thighs, and lifted out a small redheaded girl.

He wanted to look away but his eyes were glued to the couple in front of him. He tried not to stare too closely at the girl. After all, redheads' didn´t do it for him. Not anymore.

He could hear the soft peals of her laughter and he had no problem imagining that her eyes would be emerald green and that they sparkled joyously.

The sudden ache in his chest made it hard to breathe and he had to fight to stay upright. Jace saw from the corner of his eye how Izzy ran up to them.

Clary was back, _and she wasn´t alone_.

He watched her wrap her arms around the giants broad neck, while he placed is gigantic hands on her slim hips, his long fingers covered her ass. She threw her head back and laughed at something Izzy said. The giant lifted her down to the ground, but kept his hand on the small of her back. He reached inside the car and took out a messenger bag that he slung over his shoulder.

As the three of them started heading his way Jace seriously considered running off from there, but his feet seemed to be planted to the ground. Instead he forced himself to study Clary's new boyfriend.

The guy looked to be at least six-foot-five, maybe more and probably weighed more than him and his friends put together. He was all muscles, not an ounce of fat anywhere. His hair was set in black spikes; seven metal studs ran all the way up one ear, a black hoop in the middle of his bottom lip and one in his left eyebrow. He wore sunglasses, so Jace couldn´t see the color of his eyes, but he had a single red teardrop outlined in black tattooed on the right side of his face just below the eye.

He was dressed in a black wife beater tucked into dark blue Z-Brands and what looked like a pair of size-fourteen Nike Air Shox.

As Jace stared at the giant's feet he thought; _Fuck, those Nikes need to come with a lifejacket and a fucking anchor. _They were that big.

When there wasn´t anything that could distract him Jace's eyes traveled on their own volition to Clary's petite frame.

_Fuck!_

He´d always thought she´d been beautiful, even when they were little and when they got older he quickly realized that she was sexy, too. But now…

She had a pair of green Chuck Taylor on her tiny feet and was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they´d been painted on her legs, and a white, V-necked tank top that revealed how much she´d _grown_ the past year. Her breasts had to be at least a cup size bigger. His hands itched to find out for themselves. Her stunning hair flowed in lose curls down her back; her sparse make-up did nothing to hide those fucking adorable freckles that she used to be so self-conscious about. The delicate gold chain around her neck gleamed in the sunlight.

_She kept it all this time._

He pushed any thoughts about what that could mean to the back of his head.

The sound of Seb´s voice urgently whispering his name penetrated through his numb brain.

"Fuck!" Seb whisper-shouted. "What I wouldn´t do to have those legs wrapped around me."

Jace fought against the urge to pummel his friend into a bloody pulp. "The giant would most likely kill you if you touched her," _Or I would._

"I don´t care," Seb groaned. "I would die a happy man."

The mis-matched couple had reached the other side of the car and he watched with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as Simon and Alec hugged Clary and shook the giants' meaty hand. Then they walked over until they came to a stop right in front of him.

Seb put on a flirtatious smile that Jace had seen him use on other girls more times that he could count and reached out his hand towards Clary. She placed her small, delicate hand in his and he leant down and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I´m Seb," he winked and chuckled when he made her blush. "It´s a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Both Jace and the giant scowled at him, but he was as ignorant as usual.

Clary tugged her hand from his grip and wiped it discreetly on the back of the giants' beater. "Okay. Well, I´m Clary and this is Quinn, my…um…"

The giant, Qhuinn reached out and shook Seb´s hand, a little too hard from the look on his face. "I´m he guardian."

Jace scoffed and six pair of eyes turned towards him.

"Jace…" Clary began, but he ignored her and spoke to his sister that stood a little to the side, nervously biting her lip.

"You knew, didn´t you?" he asked, steel in his voice.** "**That´s what you been up to these last three weeks? _You fucking knew_!?"

"Um…yes," Izzy looked down on her feet.

His gaze returned to the couple in front of him. Clary took a step towards him and he backed away from her. "Jace…" she tried again.

But he didn´t listen, he spun on his heels and left her there, staring after him.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think so far? Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know =) The next chapter should be up next sunday.**


	4. Don t dream it s over

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You rock! **

**This is Clary´s point of view of the same morning. Enjoy!**

**This chapter had been beta´d and pre-read by: cboo2501, aliherondale333, bethgreat97 and Worm in the Apple.**

**And we all know that I don´t own the characters. I´m just borrowing them for now.**

**Dreaming of you – Selena**

**Do you remember – Jay Sean ft. Lil Jon and Sean Paul**

**What hurts the most – Rascal Flatts**

**Far away – Nickelback**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Don´t dream it´s over_

_September 18__th__ 2012_

_Clary wiped her sudden sweaty palms on her jean clad legs._

"_Ya doin' good, _nalla_? Qhuinn asked softly._

"_Uh-hu…I guess…,"she tried to slow down her breathing, "…I´m just a little nervous."_

"_Why? Didnae Iz tell you he ain't fuckin' anyone else right now?" he asked incredulously._

_She was so used to him that his bluntness didn´t bother her anymore. "Well, yeah…" Clary hesitated. "…but what if he really_ is_ over me? What if he forgot about me?" she asked in a small voice._

"_Then he´s a fidiot," he declared firmly. "And ya ain´t gonna be dating no fidiot, ya know __what I´m talkin' 'bout?"_

_She smiled despite the lump in her stomach. "Okay, _dad_."_

"_Dad?" he put his hand over his heart with mock hurt. "_Ouch!_ I ain´t old 'nough. I´m more o' a cool big bro' that tells you to get the fuck outta this car n' go get some."_

"_You´re not gonna to help me down today?"_

"_Nah, I think you´ll do good," he grinned. "You´re a big girl now."_

_Clary was both grateful that she wouldn´t have to be carried out of the car like a child and worried that she would fall flat on her face in front of everyone. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Wish me luck," she smiled over her shoulder. Just as she got ready to jump down from the car her foot got caught in the strap of her messenger bag. She would´ve __fallen to the ground if someone hadn´t been there to catch her_

"_Shit," groaned a voice she would've recognized anywhere as he got the wind knocked out of him from the impact as they __tumbled to the ground together._

"_Jace," she whispered, surprised to see him and happy to be in his arms again after all this time, even if she was embarrassed for falling on him. "Oh, I´m sorry," she tried to get up but he tightened his hold on her._

"_You can fall for me _anytime_," he smiled his beautiful smile._

_She blushed furiously and became very aware of how close is body was to hers. "Um…" Clary struggled to think of something, _anything_ to distract her from what was growing against her hip. "I´ve missed you," she blurted out unintentionally._

_Jace's smile widened and he crushed his lips to hers. His tongue trailing along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. They both moaned as they deepened the kiss…_

* * *

Clary was rudely awakened by someone throwing water in her face. She bolted upright and sputtered. "What the…_duck_." Even though Qhuinn cursed more then everybody she knew…_combined,_ he always got all pissywhen she did it.

She opened one eye and looked into a pair of eyes – one blue and one green - that sparkled with mischief. The pale sunlight shining through the window reflected off his piercings, momentarily blinding her.

"Waddaya dreamin' 'bout _nalla_?" he asked, ignoring her angry glare. "You were moaning so loud I swear Blay fucking_ blushed_."

"_Argh,"_ she felt the familiar warmth creep up her cheeks and flopped down on the bed again but jumped up quickly when the soaked mattress hit her bare shoulders. "I hate you," she grunted.

"Nah…" he laughed and headed towards the door. "You _loooooove _me."

"No I don´t," she pouted. "I´m locking you out from now on."

"Like that would stop Qhuinn the great and powerful. I would just kick it down."

Clary grabbed the first thing she could find and threw it at him. The book hit the closed door where his head had been just a second ago.

He opened the door and grinned at her. "When you´re done throwing shit around you might wanna hit Izzy back. She´s been calling for the better part of the hour."

She checked the time on her phone and noticed that she had 12 missed calls from her friend and it was only 6.30 am. She had forgotten about Izzy's crazy 'early bird' mentality and was glad she turned the ringer of last night. "Ugh," she groaned. "I better call her."

"Yeah," Qhuinn agreed with a chuckle. "N' while yo at it tell 'er to lose my number, me and Blay was kinda in the middle o' somethin'," he winked at her.

"Will do…_dad_," she added the last word because she knew how much it annoyed him.

"That is_ it_, nalla," he hollered with mock fury. "Getcha ass outta bed or Imma bring the fuckin' hose."

His red-headed fiancé appeared in the doorway, rolling his clear blue eyes, "You better do as he says, baby girl. When he starts talking like that you know he means business," Blay smiled softly at his love.

She giggled. "Yeah, I´ve learned that by now." The phone in her hand started buzzing and Izzy's name flashed on the screen. "I better take this, before she calls Qhuinn again."

"Talk to your friend and I´ll have breakfast ready when you´re done," Blay promised. "I´ve already packed your lunch in your bag."

She gave him a small finger wave and answered the phone. "Mornin' Iz."

"Clary!" she whisper-shouted. "I´ve been trying to reach you for a goddamn hour. Why didn´t you answer your phone."

Clary chuckled quietly. "I was _sleeping_, you know, the thing all normal people do this early in the morning. Why are you whispering?"

"Alec´s up and I don´t want him to hear me talking to you," she admitted. "We agreed that it should be a surprise, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Clary sighed. She was worried how they would react to seeing her again. Today was exactly thirteen months since she rode off to the airport, give or take a couple of hours. "But why are you calling me at this time? You interrupted Qhuinn and Blay´s 'morning workout'.

"Oh...? _Oh_!" Izzy giggled. "Tell them I´m sorry."

"Sure thing. So about today…" Clary worried her lip nervously. "The parking lot seems a little to public…can´t we just, I don´t know… skip it and wait for Ja..._them_ to notice me in the halls?"

"No," Izzy said impatiently. They had gone over this several times since Clary moved back. "The parking lot is the best place for the reunion to take place. You´ll see them all together and Jace won´t act like an ass in front of the whole school," she stated confidently, but added as an afterthought; "At least I hope so."

Clary fingered the chain around her neck nervously. "You know… I´ve heard that homeschooling is the cool new thing. Maybe that would be the best choice for me at the moment. Blay and Qhuinn are pretty smart. Between the two of them I think I could get a full education out of it."

"Clarissa Adele Fray," Izzy chided her, "you listen to me…"

"Um, it´s not Fray anymore," Clary cut in. "When Qhuinn signed the legal documents to be my guardian we changed my name. It´s Lohstrong now." When she´d been asked if she wanted to take his last name she had jumped at the opportunity. She didn´t feel the need to keep the name of parents she´d never even met.

"Huh? Oh, who cares?" Izzy raised her voice, no longer caring who overheard her. "You´re going to school today _missy,_ or…or…_else."_

Clary laughed. "Or else? That´s the best you got? I have to say Iz; I think you´ve lost your touch. You used to be _waaaaay_ scarier. Simon has made you into a softy."

"Gimme a break, will ya," Izzy snorted. "It´s the first day after the summer, my brain hasn´t caught up yet. Don´t worry, I´m sure I´ll think of something."

Clary was quiet before she finally got up the courage to address what had been on her mind for three weeks. "What if he won´t talk to me? What if he hates me? What if he really is over me?...What if he´s forgotten about me?"

Qhuinn's booming voice came through the closed door. "That would make 'im a fuckin' idiot, wouldn´t it. And you ain´t goin' near no idiot, feel me?"

Her laughter was a little shaky. "Iz, I should go eat breakfast if I wanna get to school in time. See you there, okay."

"Okay Sweetie, bye."

Clary put her phone down on her nightstand and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

She stared in horror atthe huge stack of buttermilk pancakes on the plate in front of her on the oak table, that was large enough to fit ten people at the same time.

"You can´t expect me to eat that," she looked at Qhuinn with wide eyes.

"Sure I do," he grinned. "You´re gonna need the energy to get through the day."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Let´s not talk about it now, okay. I´ll lose what little appetite I have," she cut a small piece and chewed carefully. As she swallowed it dawned on her that there was someone missing from the table. "Where´s Blay? I thought he would wish me luck before I leave for school."

Qhuinn smirked sheepishly. "He went to the club to go over some last minute changes before the pre-opening on Friday."

"Oh?" she had a feeling there was something he wasn´t telling her.

"Yup," he nodded. "He knew I´d be needin' the Hummer…so he took the Benz instead."

"_What_? He took _my_ car?" she yelled and stood up so fast the chair almost toppled to the floor behind her. Qhuinn had bought her a Mercedes Benz e550 cabriolet after she got her drivers license. "How the hell do you expect me to get to school then? Walk?" she answered her own question. "No, that´s too far. I´m _not_ riding with Jace, it´s bad enough that I have to see him at all today." She was hit with a sudden feeling of dread. "Qhuinn Lohstrong, don´t you _dare_ tell me that you´ll be driving me. _Don´t. You. Dare_," she punctuated every word by slamming her tiny fist on the table.

He raised his big hand in front of him in the universal sign for surrender. "Okay, I won´t say it," he snickered. "But it doesn´t make it any less true, feel me?"

"I´ll give you something to feel alright," she picked up the coffee cup and prepared to throw it at his huge, grinning face.

"You don´t wanna do that, _nalla. _What would Blay say if you got coffee on his newly painted cupboards?"

"He would agree that you deserved everything you got," she huffed, but sat back down and continued eating.

"Atta girl," he praised her. "Now, eat up and get ready to get your man back."

Clary ate in silence, the only sounds coming from utensils against ceramic. She kept her eyes on her food, while trying to figure out how to explain to him how she felt. "You don´t know what it´s like," she whined.

"I don´t, huh? Lemme tell you something, _nalla_," she looked up at him when she heard the muted anger in his voice. "I´ve been in both o' yo shoes, so _don´t_ tell me I dunno what it´s like."

Clary felt like she shrunk under his heavy stare. "What do you mean?" her voice trembled slightly, she was almost afraid to ask the question of what brought out that kind of reaction to the sweetest man she knew.

"Fuck nalla," he sighed and walked around the table and pulled her into his arms. "Imma not really mad at ya, 's just…" he took a deep breath. "Diddya know that I lost Blay to someone else for a while?"

"What?" the mere concept of the two of them ever not being together was incomprehensible. "No, I had no idea."

"Yeah," he ran an unsteady hand through his black hair, the pain in Qhuinn's eyes was as raw as if it had happened yesterday, and she felt like it was choking her. "He got sick o' waiting for me to admit that I was gay, at least to myself, so he met a guy that could give 'im what he needed."

Clary stopped eating completely, the little appetite she had was long gone. "Who…? I mean… Did you know the guy?"

His smile was bitter. "It was my fuckin' cousin."

"Qhuinn…" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I´m _so _sorry."

He stroked her over her hair, but continued speaking asif she hadn´t said anything."He was Blay's first and they stayed together for over a year. So don´t go tellin' me I don´t know how it feels when the one you love moves on."

She pressed her face into his hard abs, to ashamed of herself to look at him. "I shouldn´t have said that. I don´t know why I did."

He backed away and placed his huge hands on either of her cheeks. "'S not really you I´m mad at you, _nalla_." He swallowed hard. "I also know what it´s like tryin' to get over someone by fucking everything that´ll have ya. I´m not saying that´s what yo boy´s been doing. But...Don´t give up on 'im yet. You´re worth the wait, and if he can´t see that...Then he better stay the fuck away from ya, feel me?" He pressed a sweet kiss on her temple.

Clary giggled and got up from her chair.

That was the thing with Qhuinn. He had never been good at PDA, but was quick to show how much you meant to him. He could be out there and give her a hard time for acting like a little bitch, but he always came back and made her feel like she was the single most important person in the world and that he was truly sorry for hurting her feelings. "You´re the best _dad _a girl could have, you know that?"

"Argh," his growl was somewhere in between playful and annoyed."If you don´t stop with the 'dad' shit I might forget that I love you and give you a good spankin'. Now get yo ass in the shower, you don´t wanna be late."

With a small squeal she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She looked around her room and really took in everything for the first time since she moved in. Blay had decorated the room to fit her. The brand new HP-Envy TouchSmart 17.3" sat on the antique wooden desk and the drawers were filled with everything she would need, whether it was for sketching or doing schoolwork. The huge walk-in closet was filled with more clothes than she could possibly use and had made Izzy green with envy. There was everything from the sheerest bras and panties, to jeans and sweats. From 'the little black number' to work-out clothes. The shoe-rack was filled with flip-flops, delicate sandals, knee high boots with high heels, shit kickers and everything in between. Her favorite was the queen size bed. The mattress was just the perfect mix of soft and firm and she hadn´t slept better anywhere else, _ever. _On the ceiling above it was her very own flat screen, placed exactly over her head so that she could cozy up in her bed and watch one of her shows or a good movie.

The en-suite bathroom was almost as big as the room itself. There was a shower, a large, modern-looking tub, two sinks and a cabinet filled with everything a teenage girl could ever need, and a whole lot more.

Clary turned on the shower and brushed her teeth as she waited for the water to heat up.

She studied herself in the mirror and wondered if Jace would like the way she looked now. Her cheeks weren´t as soft, her breasts were fuller and she had lost the last of her baby weight by spending hours in the gym with Qhuinn or Blay. Being the experienced personal trainers they were helped with toning her body to perfection, with just a hint of a six-pack and biceps. Her biggest fear had been that of turning into those gross women who trained at the Black Dagger Gym that looked more like men with their bulging muscles, but they taught her which equipment to use and how to work her body to make sure that it would never happen to her.

She stepped under the spray and almost moaned when the hot water hit her tense shoulders. While she lathered her hair she let her thoughts linger on last night's dream and about what Qhuinn told her. Was that her fate? Had her fears of trying to manage a long distance relationship for an indefinite time cost her Jace? Tears spilled from her eyes,mixing with thewater. Was there a chance that Qhuinn could be right? Were the other girls his way of coping? Maybe he hadn´t moved on after all? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being and washed her body quickly.

* * *

Clary chose a set of matching white lacy bra and panties, but couldn´t make up her mind about what else she should wear. She moved the hangers from side to side and searched through the shelves. "You´d think I would be able to find _something,_" she grumbled to herself.

Qhuinn threw open her door and barged in, without knocking as usual.

"Hurry the fuck up, _nalla._ We ain´t got all day."

She was completely comfortable in her state of undress in his presence. He had never looked at her in any other way then as a daughter or a sister.

"I don´t know what to wear," she pouted.

"For the love of..." Qhuinn walked to the rail and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a V-necked tank-top. "Here, take these. The jeans will make your stubby little legs seem longer and the tank pushes yo boobs up nicely."

"You´re weird," Clary rolled her eyes at him. "Aren´t you supposed to discourage me from wearing clothes that shows off my breasts? Isn´t that what _dads _do?"

Qhuinn huffed. "Fuck no. Do you think I want you living with us foreva'? I want you good and ghost as soon as possible so me and Blay can get some privacy of our own," he winked at her. "Just need to find you a guy that wanna take you off my hands." His grin was wicked. "Besides, isn´t the girl motto: 'Show 'em if you got 'em' these days?"

"You´re unbelievable!" she giggled.

"Meh, you love me, _nalla_," he smacked her ass playfully. "Now hurry up or you´re going to school necked."

She brushed her curly hair until it flowed smoothly down her back and applied a light make-up - just a little mascara and lip-gloss. She gave herself another onceover in the mirror. "I´m as ready as I´m ever going to get."

* * *

Qhuinn was surprisingly quiet on the drive to school, which Clary was grateful for. The loud and obnoxious rap music filled the car and kept her from dwelling on Jace.

Izzy had sent her a text, letting her know that they had arrived and that she would keep them in the parking lot until Clary got there,

Her heart rate picked upas they drove through the gates, her eyes sought out and found Jace immediately.

"Ready, _nalla_?" Qhuinn asked, put on his shades and reached for the door handle.

"No," she sighed, earning a laugh from the man beside her. She took the opportunity to admire Jace while still hidden behind the tinted windows.

Her door opened and Qhuinn grabbed her ankles, spun her around and placed his big hands on her hips. "C'mon _nalla, _lemme grab that ass before someone steals it away from me."

Clary laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from her seat. When she was out of the car she was relieved to see Izzy running towards them.

"Holy crap, Clary, look at you. You look _great,_" Izzy beamed at her.

She just smiled as butterflies the size of crows tumbled around her stomach. Soon she would see Jace again. "You saw me last night, Iz," she reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but the guys are totally gonna _blow it _when they see you." When Qhuinn chuckled and raised his eyebrows behind his shades she realized what she had said. "Their _minds,_ not their loads. _Duh_."

Clary threw her head back and laughed, her long hair cascading down her back in waves of red.

"C'mon now, _big Daddy,_" Izzy giggled when Qhuinn grunted a curse. "Let´s go meet the masses."

He lowered her until her feet touched the ground and grabbed her messenger bag frominside the Hummer. He placed his hand on the small of her back and stroked his thumb in soothing circles to help calm her nerves.

As an unspoken decision they approached Alec and Simon first. She could feel Jace´s eyes on her, but didn´t dare meet his gaze.

"If looks could kill, I´d be a burning pile of ash right 'bout now," Qhuinn whispered from the corner of his mouth. "I´d say you´re golden, _nalla._"

Clary ignored him as she greeted her long lost friends with hugs and kisses on their cheeks.

"Damn, Short Stuff," Alec grinned with his arms around her. "I can´t believe that you´re here," he glared at his twin. "How could you keep this from us?"

"Aw Alec, don´t be like that," Izzy chided him. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Simon grabbed Clary´s arm and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. "So _this_ is what you´ve been up to?" he asked his girlfriend. "You can forget about gifts for the next five years, this is the greatest surprise ever."

Qhuinn cleared his throat and caught the boys' attention.

"Um, Short Stuff?" Alec sounded apprehensive,"Who´s the big dude towering behind you?

Clary smiled. "Guys, this is Qhuinn, my guardian. He´s the reason that I could move back here," she patted him affectionally on his bicep. "Qhuinn, meet my friends, Alec and Simon." They shook hands and Qhuinn smiled down at them. "It´s good to finally meet ya, _nalla _has told me so much 'bout ya."

"It´s a pleasure to meet you too," Simon said politely, looking slightly intimidated by the man's size. He nodded in Jace direction. "Did _he _know?"

Izzy bit her lip and shook her head.

"_Shit_," Alec whispered.

Clary couldn´t agree more and contemplated hiding behind Qhuinn as he steered her to the other side of the car.

She focused on the dark-haired stranger to give herself a little extra time before having to face Jace.

The boy in front of her smiled in a way that probably was supposed to be 'panty dropping' but only made her feel dirty.

He reached out his hand towards her and she took it, thinking that he intended to shake hers, but instead he placed a sloppy kiss on her knuckles. "I´m Seb," he winked. That made her skin crawl and she blushed with discomfort. He chuckled, obvously thinking the blush meant something else entirely. "It´s a_ pleasure_ to meet you."

She tugged her hand away from him and wiped his kiss on the back of Qhuinn's wife-beater, trying to hide her disgust.

"Okay. Well, I´m Clary and this is Qhuinn, my...um..." the close proximity to Jace made it hard to formulate a full sentence.

Qhuinn shook Seb's hand with more force than necessary if the look on the boy's face was any indication. "I´m her guardian," he said.

Jace scoffed and the three of them turned to him.

Her time was up and she couldn´t postpone looking at Jace any longer**. ** Her eyes drank in all of him from his Chucks, his faded, ripped jeans to his black t-shirt that fit snuggly on his perfect body. His arms hungdown his sides and he was clenching his fists, making his biceps flex mouthwatering.

Her eyes reached his face that was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. His tousled golden hair, square jaw with scruff in the same blonde color, his soft lips, with the bottom one slightly fuller and his golden eyes that had haunted her in her dreams since the last time she saw him.

Even though his gaze was turned away from her she took a small step in his direction. "Jace..." she started, but he ignored her and spoke to Izzy that stood a little to the side.

"You knew, didn´t you?" he asked, sounding furious. "That´s what you been up to these last three weeks? You _fucking_ knew!?"

"Um...yes."

Then, finally his eyes landed on her and Qhuinn. Clary took another step towards him, but he backed away. "Jace..." she tried again.

He didn´t listen, just spun on his heels and stormed off.

She watched him with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach; he was obviously in a hurry to get away from her.

"Did I miss something?" Seb asked.

"No Seb, what makes you say that?" Izzy muttered sarcastically.

"C'mon _nalla,"_ Qhuinn put his arm around her shoulder. "Give 'im time. It must´ve come as a shock to see you again."

"Yeah," Simon walked up to them. "He hasn´t said a word about you since you left."

His words were supposed to be encouraging, but it only made her feel worse. He hadn´t spoken about her this whole time?

Then he must really be over her.

* * *

**A/N: _nalla _means beloved.**

**What did you think? Worth the wait? Let me know.**

**The next chapter should be up by the same time next week!**


	5. Move over and away from me

**A/N: This story has received 70 reviews so far. Give yourself a pat on the back and a big cookie. I got a question from a guest about what language **_**nalla **_**came from. The answer is it´s J.R Ward's own made up language that she uses for the Black Dagger Brotherhood series, where Blay and Qhuinn comes from. Have you seen the movie yet? I saw it last week and... yeah...**

* * *

**I felt slightly generous today and decided to update a day early. What´s my reward?**

* * *

**This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and pre-read by Worm in the Apple, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.**

* * *

**All recognizable characters are own by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward**

* * *

**Nothing and everything – Red**

**It´s all coming back to me now – Celine Dion**

**Every lie – My darkest days**

Chapter 4

_Move over and away from me_

Jace stormed through the school doors, so blinded by his justifiable fury that he didn´t notice Jennie running to catch up with him.

"Hi Jace," she said breathlessly and placed a well-manicured hand on his elbow.

He tore his arm from her grip. "_What!?"_ he roared, eyes dark with anger.

She jumped back several steps and stared wide-eyed at him. "Sor…ry…I…sorry…I…" she stammered.

"Fuck," Jace cursed under his breath. "Sorry Jennie," he grinned that famous grin that always made girls swoon. "The morning kinda sucked and you startled me."

"It´s okay," she blinked, looking a little dazed. "I haven´t seen you for a while," she wrapped her fingers around his biceps and took a step closer. "I´ve missed you."

He looked around until he realized that he was making sure that Clary wasn´t there to see them and turned his full attention to the curvy blonde next to him. "We have to do something about that, don´t we?" he winked.

Her answering giggle made him want to roll his eyes, but he managed to refer from it.

"Are you excited about being a senior?" she asked. "I can´t wait to be one myself."

She was one year younger than him, and that was one of the reasons that nothing had happened between them except the occasional flirting. Jace never hooked up with girls that didn´t play the same games he did. Jennie might act like she wanted the same thing, but everything about her screamed _virgin_. There was no way in hell he´d fuck a virgin. He might be an asshole when it came to girls, but he was not a monster.

He felt eyes bore into the back of his head and stole a glance over his shoulder. He wasn´t surprised when his golden gaze collided with emerald-green.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk and he wrapped his arm around Jennie's shoulders. "C'mon Jen, let me walk you to the gym and you can tell me all about your summer."

* * *

The assembly where the teachers and the principal welcomed new and old students back to school was boring as usual and Jace spent that time watching the people around him.

Like his internal GPS was set on her did his eyes find Clary, seated on the other side of the gym from him. He tried to check out other girls, but his gaze kept returning to her.

_This is fucking ridiculous._

He wished that he had slept with her before she left, then he wouldn´t be as obsessed with her.

_Fuck_

He was even lying to himself now. If he had known what it felt like to be inside of her it would´ve killed him when she moved away.

He watched her laughing with Izzy, Simon and Alec, looking completely unaffected by seeing him again. It had obviously not been as big of a shock to her.

He spotted Magnus, Alec´s boyfriend walking up to them with Maia, an old friend of Clary's and her boyfriend Jordan in a tow.

Jace almost growled when he saw the look Jordan gave her even though his girlfriend was standing right there beside him.

_Her giant is one stupid bastard to leave her in a school this size, when more than half of the students were hormonal teenage boys. If she were mine…_

Jace interrupted his own thought process. She wasn´t his and she would never be again.

He was pulled back to reality by Seb punching him on his shoulder.

"Dude," Seb glared at him. "I´ve been calling your name for the last five fucking minutes. What the fuck is wrong with you today?"

Jace made a noise that could mean anything from _nothing_ to _go fuck yourself with a cactus, asswipe_.

"The assembly is over," Seb motioned with his arm to indicate the empty gym. "It´s time for class, and if you move your fat ass we might still get good seats."

Jace mumbled something incoherently and jumped to his feet.

He didn´t bother trying to find his locker before heading to his first class. He was counting on the fact that with more than two hundred students in the senior class alone the chances of him and Clary sharing the same schedule were slim to none.

* * *

Jace entered social studies a couple of minutes before the last bell. There were few empty seats left, but he spotted one in the back of the room and he grinned when he saw who would be his 'seatmate' for the semester.

He slid down next to her, rested his arm on the back of her chair and gave her his famous 'you know you want me' smirk. "Hey Kaelie," encouraged by the faint blush that crept up her neck he leaned closer. "I haven´t seen you since the end of last year. How´ve you been?"

"Hi Jace," she fluttered her eyelashes, unaware that it made her look more like she got something in her eye, than seductive. "I had a great summer, thank you for asking. My parents and I…"

He tuned her out, not even remotely interested in how she spent her vacation. Thankfully the teacher Mr. Hodge walked in with a stack of papers, so he didn't have to pretend to listen for long.

"Take a good look at the person sitting next to you…" Mr. Hodge suggested in his monotone voice.

Jace finished the sentence in his head; _...this will be your partner in this class. _He winked at Kaelie, making her giggle quietly in delight.

_Why haven´t I noticed how annoying that sound is?_

"…and tell them goodbye. This year I will be assigning seats alphabetically," he continued.

Jace glared at the teacher as he started rattling off names to the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Kaelie got up and walked to her new partner with a small scowl. "Jace Lightwood and Clarissa Lohstrong."

_What…? Who…? NO!_

Clary pulled out the chair next to him, took her seat and scooted closer to the desk.

_Lohstrong? Are they MARRIED!?_

He turned towards her but didn´t look her in the eyes. "Lohstrong?" he grunted, hoping it sounded like a question.

"Are you taking to me now?"

"No," another grunt. "You didn´t answer me."

She shrugged, and he couldn´t help but notice the way her breast bounced at the movement. "Qhuinn made the offer when we signed the papers, and I accepted."

His relief was short.

_Papers? What fucking PAPERS?_

Before he had a chance to voice his question Mr. Hodge started speaking again. "I will be passing out a list with your assignment in this class so everybody gets a copy," he placed a stack of papers on one of the desks in front row. "When you receive the assignments you can take the rest of the hour to get to know your new partner. You are free to leave the classroom, but not the school grounds."

The scraping started up again as everyone took the opportunity to get out of the stuffy classroom. Jace chanced a glance in Clary's direction and found her standing behind her chair, looking expectantly at him. "Are you coming, or what?" she asked impatiently.

He eyed her warily, "To where? Why can´t we stay here?"

Deep sigh. "We´re supposed to get to know each other and I wanna get a snack from my locker. I more or less skipped breakfast, and I´m hungry."

Not wanting to know what she spent her morning doing instead of eating he tipped his chair back and hoped he looked more relaxed than he felt. "You do that, then come back," even though they would be the only ones left inside the classroom, except Mr. Hodge, he preferred being stuck with her there instead of anywhere else. It seemed less intimate somehow.

"C'mon Jace, I get that you don´t wanna do this and to be honest you´re not exactly my first choice either. Let's just get this crap over with."

Something that felt a lot like rejection washed over him. She didn´t want him. Even though that was nothing new, it still hurt like hell.

"Fine," he scoffed and rose slowly to his feet. "So where do you wanna do this?"

Clary chewed on her lower lip while considering his question and he had trouble fighting the urge to replace her teeth with his own.

_This is fucking ridiculous. She belongs to someone else. This little fixation you got going isn´t healthy._

Her whole face lit up as she came to a decision. "How about we sit underneath that tree behind the grounds keeper's shed?"

_Is she _fucking _kidding me? What´s _wrong_ with her? Doesn´t she remember that it used to be _our _place?_

The two years Clary went to the school she and Jace ate their lunches and spent their free periods underneath that tree. Nobody had bothered them there; it was where they came to get time for themselves.

"_Not_ there," Jace's voice was cold. "We can check under the bleachers," he suggested. It was where he took girls nowadays, when he wanted some privacy. He needed to file her under the 'normal hook-ups' label in his head, to prove to himself that she was nothing special.

She gave him a look that if he hadn´t known better resembled disappointment. "Okay, fine," she tapped her foot impatiently. "Can we go now? I´m starving."

* * *

The world around them had disappeared and the only thing that was left was Jace, Clary…and that fucking banana she was devouring.

The fact that she didn´t eat it any differently than any other human being – Jace himself included – on the planet didn´t matter. Every time her perfect little pink mouth closed around the piece of fruit in her hand Jace imagined those same soft, pink lips wrapped around his dick. He tugged at his jeans, trying to make room for his growing erection and swallowed another moan.

They were sitting on the soft, dewy grass beneath the bleachers, a place where he´d taken others before her, but right now he couldn´t remember a single one of them. Hell, he couldn´t even remember his own name at the moment.

All he could see was Clary, how she opened her mouth, bit down, chewed and swallowed.

Not even the biting and chewing killed his arousal.

_Fuck, I´m so screwed. _A small groan escaped.

"Did you say something?" she asked, the banana held in front of her half open mouth.

_Fuck, did I say that out load?_

"What? No!" Jace cursed himself for sounding so defensive.

She finished the last of the fruit - which Jace was insanely grateful for, as well as disappointed – and sighed happily. "Ah, I really needed that," she grabbed the list from her messenger bag and looked through it quickly. "Should we start getting to know each other?"

"We already know each other," he replied in a hard voice, still not fully recovered from his fruit-induced fantasies.

Clary's smile was a little off. "We used to. But it´s been over a year."

_Don´t fucking remind me._

A vindictive part of him wanted to tell her every detail of what he had been_ up_ to, hoping that it would hurt her as much as seeing her with another guy hurt him, but an even bigger part wouldn´t let him, so he just kept his mouth shut and stared across the field.

"I can start if you want?"

Jace lay down on the grass, ignoring the dew soaking through his shirt and folded his arms behind the back of his head. He didn´t _want _to know anything about her, but somehow he _had_ to. "Do what you want," he muttered, and closed his eyes, pretending like he wouldn´t listen to every word she said.

"Okay…" he didn´t need to look at her to know that she was pulling up the grass while thinking about where to start. "The first month at the Institute was the worst. I missed everyone so much and the other kids scared the sh…illing out of me…"

He kept himself from commenting on her weird choice of curse word and waited for her to continue.

"One of the boys hated me from the moment I arrived, which he let me know every chance he had. In front of the counselors he acted as if I didn´t exist, but as soon as their back was turned he was all over me…"

Jace jumped to his feet and glared at her. "_What_!?" the fury was suffocating him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn´t get enough air into his lungs. Questions burnt his tongue. _What did he do to __you?_ _What´s his fucking name? Where the fuck can I find him?_

"No Jace, not like _that_," Clary said quickly. "He merely shoved me in to walls and tried to push me down the stairs," he could tell from the sound of her voice that she tried to calm him.

_Is she fucking _kidding_ me?_

"That´s _not_ helping," he managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, Jace, it´s not as bad as you think. Look at me," she begged and he did as she asked. "See, I´m _fine_."

_You look a whole lot more than fucking _fine,_ Angel._

"Continue," he grunted, while ignoring the path his thoughts had taken.

"School started and at first it was not so bad. The other students were actually as afraid of me as they were of the rest of them…" her laugh was a little embarrassed. "But they soon realized that even if I technically was one of the 'inmates', I wasn´t really _one of them_. My size didn´t help matters much either and it didn´t take long for the bullying to start…"

Jace paced in front of her as she continued her story. A primal part deep inside of him made him blame himself for not being there to protect her, which only made him angrier.

_She´s not any different from other girls. She means _nothing _to me._

He tried to believe his own words, but just being this close to her made it difficult. He was so caught up in his inner ramblings, but her next words pulled him back to the presence…Hard.

"…the first time I met Qhuinn…"

"You know what," Jace cut in, "I don´t need to hear it." He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on the soft golden strands.

"Oh?" Clary looked a little confused. "Do you want to tell me about your year?"

Jace lips twisted into a poor excuse for his usual smirk. "I could tell you what I´ve been _up _to this year, but I don´t like to brag."

He wanted to take it back as soon as the words came out, but it was too late.

Clary paled, and then blushed furiously. "You´re right, we don´t need to know anything else about each other." She tried to smile, stood up, turned her back to him and started walking towards the school.

Jace watched her leave, with a numb feeling in his limbs. He got what he wanted by making her feel some of the pain that he dealt with, so why didn´t it make him feel any better?

* * *

Jace sat with Seb at a table outside of the cafeteria and picked as his food. The hurt look in Clary's eyes had haunted him since first period and he couldn´t eat even though his stomach ached with hunger.

He had met Seb two weeks after Clary had left. The guy had found him stumbling around on the streets after downing a bottle of Jack he managed to snatch from his parents. After listening to his sob story Seb had promptly told him to grow some balls and tag along to a party where there would be some 'grade A pussy'. Jace did as he was told and ended the night between some girls spread legs. And that was the beginning of their fucked up friendship. Seb was an asshole on the best of days, but the bastard knew how to have a good time.

"So what´s the deal with you and the lil' Hottie?" Seb asked curiously.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The new chick. Pepper."

He didn´t want to have this conversation right now, maybe never. "Nothing."

"Really?" Seb eyed him skeptically. "Then you won´t mind if I´ll have a taste?"

"Knock yourself out." _I´ll knock you the fuck out if you so much as _look at her_ the wrong way, fucker._

"You think she´s a virgin?" Seb didn´t wait for an answer. "Of course not. That giant of hers looks like he could be persuasive. And the way they were touching…There is no way they´re not fucking."

Jace settled for a grunt. He didn´t even want to _think _about Clary, much less talk about her.

"You´re less verbal than usual today," Seb commented.

"'S nothing," Jace grin was pure reflex. "Just got shit on my mind."

Seb leaned back on the bench, his eyes roaming over the other tables until his leering gaze found Clary where she sat with her friends.

She was all smiles and laughter, looking like she didn´t have a care in the world. As if everything hadn´t been turned upside down in Jace's life.

_Bitch_

"How the fuck do you think they _do_ it anyway?" Seb pondered as he was mentally undressing Clary.

Jace grabbed the edge of the table hard enough for his knuckles to whiten. He knew exactly what Seb was talking about, but some sick and seriously fucked up part of his brain made him blurt out the question; "What do you mean?"

"How do you think they fuck? He can´t be on top of her. He´s about three times her size, it would crush her and she looks fiiiiine from here."

Jace had tried repeatedly to not think about that, and had to swallow back against the bile that rose in his throat at the imagery the question created.

"She could be on top I guess, or he could fuck her standing up" Seb continued, unaware of Jace state of mind. "Man, I bet she likes it rough," he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "Ooooh, the _possibilities."_

"Could you just shut the fuck up," Jace snapped.

"Dude," Seb grinned knowingly. "I knew you wanted her. All you had to do was fucking say so and I would´ve backed off."

Jace cringed at the lie. Seb never backed off from anything he wanted, especially when it came to sex. Even less so if he could make it into a competition.

He swore that he would make sure that Seb stayed away from Clary.

The bastard was right, Jace wanted her for himself. He decided then and there that he _would have her. _He would make her beg for him to fuck her and he would give her what she wanted and then throw her away…

* * *

Izzy was leaning against the car when Jace got out from school later that afternoon. The others must still be in class, which suited him perfectly.

"Waddaya doing here, Iz?" he smirked and enjoyed her slightly nervous fidgeting.

"Um…" she shifted her weight between her feet. "I´m waiting to ride home with you, of course."

Jace shook his head. "Nu-uh, you´re not."

Izzy frowned. "Why the hell not?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this about Clary being back? I didn´t mention it to _anyone_. It was a surprise."

Jace unlocked his car and slid in to the driver's seat. "Oh I was surprised, alright. Especially when I saw her boyfriend drop her off."

Izzy´s eyebrows shot up and her jaw practically dropped to the ground. "Boyfriend? Wha…? Jace, he´s her _guardian_!"

The lie made him see red. "Don´t fucking lie to me, Iz," he sneered. "I´m not fucking blind."

"Apparently you are!" she yelled. "Qhuinn is g…"

"I don´t wanna hear it!" he hollered, the little control he had left broke into a million pieces. "You should´ve fucking told me she was back!"

Izzy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "How the hell was I supposed to do that when you won´t let us talk about her? When you leave the room as soon as one of us even says her name!?"

"You should´ve though about that before she got here, shouldn´t you?" He slammed the door and started the engine. "Have fun walking home."

He sped off from the parking lot, ignoring Izzy's angry screams.

* * *

**A/N: So was it worth the wait? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. I´ll try my best to update again next Sunday, but it´s been a busy couple of days so I´m a little behind and can´t promise anything!**


	6. Welcome to my life

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and pre-read by Worm in the Apple, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

All recognizable characters and situations are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**Used to - Daughtry**

**Hold me now – Red**

**Skin - Madonna**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Welcome to my life_

Three classes.

Clary had _three_ classes with Jace.

In a school with more than eight hundred students, where the seniors constituted of over a forth of that, it was improbable - boarding on impossible, to share three classes with someone.

Leave it to her to beat the odds.

Qhuinn had been sweet enough to offer to drop Alec, Izzy and Simon off at their homes after Jace had ditched them and asked them to come over after dinner so they could catch up.

Clary spent the rest of the drive home trying to convince Qhuinn that she didn´t need to learn Spanish. "I already know _Caca del toro_, U_no cerveza, por favor_, _Dónde está_ _el baño?_ and _Hablas Ingles?_ You know, the important stuff."

"Forget it, _nalla_," he chuckled as he drove into the garage. "You might need to know that shit someday."

Her Benz was still missing, which meant Blay wasn´t home yet.

"What the f…rogs do I need to learn Spanish for?" she grumbled. "I´m never going to Spain."

"Don´t matter," his voice was soft, yet firm. "I make the rules and until yo eighteen ya gotta do as I tell ya."

"If you´re gonna act all superior and sh… We gotta have a serious talk about me being allowed to curse," she grumbled and almost fell when she jumped down from the car.

Qhuinn's loud laugh echoed against the stone walls around them. "I don´t have to _act_, _nalla_. I´m superior to ya in every way."

She stomped her foot and glared at him. "Darn it Qhuinn, don´t make me drag Blay into this."

Although Clary knew that she meant the world to him, the only person who could make him seereason was his elegant, soft-spoken fiancé. They were as different as night and day. Blay was a please-and-thank-you kind of guy and Qhuinn was more of a fuck-off-and-die type.

Blay could be seen dressed in a grey Zenga suit with the palest pink pinstripes and a fine cotton button-down from Burberry; the shirts body a fait blush, with French cuffs and collar in bright white. Whereas Qhuinn, seeing that he was color-blind, dressed mostly in all black, from the shit-kickers in the size of a human skull to his favorite leather jacket.

"Pfft," he huffed. "Ya think Blay would side with ya on this? Dropping a class and cursing?" he shook his head. "I Didnae raise ya to be a quitter _or_ an idiot, _nalla_."

"I´ve known you for less than a year, how exactly have you_ raised_ me?"

He cocked his head. "Imma pretty sure I´ve rubbed off on ya in all ways but one," he winked at her.

"Eww, _gross_," Clary complained and made a face.

His whole body shook with laughter. "Oh, _nalla_. You could never handle me."

She stuck out her tongue. "Good thing I don´t want to then."

He draped his arm around her shoulders, making him walk half tilted, but even though it looked extremely uncomfortable he didn´tlet go of her. They walked out the garage doors and he pressed the remote in his pocket, closing the doors behind them.

"Yo stickin' to Spanish," his tone was final. "If ya wanna get 'im back ya gotta stay close to 'im, ya feel me?"

"_Fine_," she pouted. "But what about cursing?"

"Yo not gonna be talkin' like me, that´s fo' sure," he said with his 'no-bullshit' vice. "But come up with some words that do the job, but sounds better and we´ll talk, okay?"

Clary continued to argue her case, she knew it was useless, but she felt she had to at least try. "I´ve always wanted to learn French," she said as they walked to the house. "It´s still a language elective, just not Spanish."

Qhuinn chuckled with exasperation, letting her know that there was no way she would talk him into letting her switch classes and it was best that she just gave up. "The only thing good in French is kissing, toast and fries."

"Ugh, I´m not talking about kissing with you," she shuddered dramatically.

He pulled her closer as she unlocked the door. "Tell me 'bout yo day," he said as they walked the kitchen and he motioned to her to sit down at the table as he went to the fridge to get ingredients to start dinner. "Ya share elective, but what else happened?"

"We share _three _classes," Clary scowled. "Spanish; where he sits behind me, making it almost impossible to not turn around and look at him all the time, instead of concentrating on what the teacher was writing on the board.P.E; I bit my tongue _twice_ just during the warm-ups because he looked soooo _good_ in his gym shorts and tank. Then we played basketball and as he shot a three pointer his tank rode up and exposed that delicious v and his… well his abs, " she all but moaned at the memory. "I tripped on my own feet because I was too busy staring at him and didn´t look where I was going." Blush colored her cheeks. "We also share social studies; where he sits right next to me and we have to work together, at least for the rest of the semester."

Qhuinn snickered as he put the pasta water to boil and started chopping vegetables for the sauce.

"That boy really brings out the worse in ya. I can´t wait to see where this is goin'. It´s better that TV."

"Glad I can be of service," she glared at him, but he just kept laughing and continued preparing their dinner.

"What else?" he asked as he cut the chicken in to smaller pieces.

"I don´t know…We were told to get to know each other in social studies and he wasn´t interested in what I´d been doing when I was away, but made sure to hint that he´d been _busy_ during that time."

"Aww," Qhuinn cooed. "Young love."

"_Love_? Are you drunk or haven´t you been listening to a word I said?" Clary stared at him incredulously. "Jace _hates_ me."

"Ah, _nalla._ You´re too pretty to be this stupid. I´ll bet you next month's chores that he´ll make a move before the week is up."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "You´re soooo on. Need any help with dinner?"

"Nah, I got it. Do they still give ya homework first day of school or has that changed since I graduated ten years ago?"

She smacked her forehead**.** "F…orks… I left my bag in the car."

Clary had been given small assignments in almost every subject. Since she´d been 'absent' last year the teachers felt they needed to 'test' her on what she´d learned in her other school. Apparently her transcripts weren´t proof enough.

"Go get it. I´ll have dinner ready so ya have time to eat before yo little 'play-date'," Qhuinn chuckled at his own joke. "Blay should be home soon too."

"This is complete…_caca del toro,"_ she scoffed and started for the garage to get her assignments.

* * *

Clary had just finished her math homework and was about to start on the question sheet for bio when Qhuinn called her to dinner.

"How was your day?" Blay asked as she took her seat at the table.

"Lemme sum it up for ya, babe," Qhuinn grinned.

"I don´t wanna ride with ya to school, he don´t want me no more," he said in a high pitched 'girly' voice.

"Keep yo filthy paws off my woman," with an exaggerated gruffness.

"He don´t love me."

"Imma so fuckin' pissed I gotta storm outta here…"

Blay looked at Clary with raised eyebrows.

Qhuinn continued his recap, completely ignoring her mortified expression.

"My life blah blah."

"Don´t wanna hear it, too painful. But lemme tell ya 'bout all the girls I fucked to get ya outta my head."

Qhuinn was so caught up in his story that he didn´t notice how Clary recoiled as if he slapped her.

"Oh, you´re soooo sexy in yo shorts, Imma throw myself at yo feet."

"You look soooo hot, I wanna eat ya."

"I love ya."

"I love ya, too."

He made exaggerated kissing noises and flashed a brilliant smile, all twelve kinds of proud for being such an ass.

"Um," Blay sounded skeptical. "Is that what_ really_ happened?"

"Sure," Clary shrugged. "If you´re playing 'opposite day'."

"'Ey," Qhuinn whined slightly. "I think I got the most of it right."

"Sure you did," Clary nodded and stuffed a forkful of food in her mouth so she didn´t have to discuss that particular subject anymore.

"Don´t worry, Clary," Blay placed his large hand on top of hers. "I´m sure he´ll come around, and if he doesn´t I´ll bet there´s a ton of interested guys out there just waiting for a chance."

"Abso," Qhuinn agreed. "Just not the dark haired hand-kisser," he somehow managed to make _hand _sound like _ass._ "I trust 'im 'bout as far as I can throw him." A wide grin spread across his face. "I bet I could throw 'im pretty fuckin' far. Can´t wait to try."

"If you could refrain from throwing my classmates until graduation, that´ll be great," Clary said sternly. "But you don´t have to worry about Seb. He´s a harmless flirt and I only want _one _guy."

Qhuinn played with the hoop in his lip with the tip of his tongue as he thought about what she said. "Sure… I could probably avoid doin' it. As long as he don´t give me no reason… Than all bets are off…" he grinned with anticipation. "I fuckin' hope he´ll give me a reason…"

"Are you joining us at the gym after dinner?" Blay asked as he carried his plate to the stove for a second serving.

"No, I have some homework I have to get done, and some of my friends are coming over soon."

"So I gather that the reunion went good," he said.

"Mostly," she cringed as she thought about the stormy expression Jace had had most of the day. "Some of them were very happy that I was back, others…not so much."

She was startled by Qhuinn's booming laughter and dropped the fork on her plate with a loud clang. "I love ya like crazy, _nalla_, but you´re an idiot."

Her indignant gasp was ignored as he turned to Blay and gave him a less animated version of that morning.

"The lil' punk gave me a good once-over, obviously checkin' out the competition and then he went on to eye-fuck our girl so hard I thought he was gonna cream his pants." He considered it for a second. "I´m still not convinced he didn´t and then he glared at me with so much hate I´m surprised that Imma still standin' here."

"It kind of sounds like he still cares about you," Blay smile was encouraging.

"Yup," Qhuinn said, popping the p. He frowned at her dubious expression. "Don´t give up on 'im yet."

Clary didn´t answer as she got up to place her empty plate in the sink. She almost dropped it when the music to Baby got back by Sir mix a lot echoed through the house. "I thought you were going to do something about that…stupid doorbell."

"Nah," Qhuinn just grinned. "That´s Blay's and mine tune. It ain't goin' nowhere."

"You´re impossible," her tone was harsh, but her affectionate smile as she went to open the door told a different story.

Clary was happy to see Alec, Simon, Izzy and Magnus waiting outside on the porch. The only girl had a huge smirk on her face and the three boys looked from the doorbell to Clary with surprise written all over their faces.

"Nice…ringtone," Simon said.

"Iz, how many times do I have to ask you to knock instead of pushing that…darn thing," she asked **exasperated** and called over her shoulder. "Qhuinn? Can I say blimey? Or crikey? Or even bloody hell? That´s technically not curse words, is it?"

Qhuinn barked out a laugh. "Yeah they are. But sure, use 'em, just don´t abuse 'em."

He and Blay entered the foyer to greet her friends.

Magnus catlike eyes lit up at the sight of them. "Ooooh, look at the size of those two." He turned to Clary with a speculative grin. "How does a midget like you end up with two giants? Looks like slutty Jace got himself some competition."

Clary snorted. "Hardly."

"Don´t tell me that _guardian_ actually means guardian," he scoffed.

"Magnus, let me introduce you to Qhuinn, my guardian," she smiled as the two of them shook.

She turned her body slightly to encompass Simon and Alec. "And guys, this is Blay, his partner."

She didn´t elaborate and explain that she meant life as well as business partners. It wasn´t her secret to tell. Izzy was the only one who knew the whole truth about their relationship, and only because Qhuinn had chosen to share that with her. He might be out and happy with the love of his life, but his sexuality was a sensitive subject thanks to his upbringing. His parents had strived for perfection and he had been a failure in their eyes since birth, all because of his different colored eyes. Clary felt that if he wanted her friends to know, he should be the one to tell them. She wasn´t surprised when he didn´tspeak up, after all, he didn´t know them yet. He would come clean eventually.

"Nice to meet you," Blay smiled. "We were just leaving to go to the gym. Can I get you anything before we go?" That was Blay in all his glory. His inner Emily Post couldn´t handle not being a good host.

"Don´t worry," Clary assured him. "Just promise to kick Qhuinn's ass for me"

"I thought I start off in the weight room, but I´ll see what I can do," he smirked.

Qhuinn placed his hand gently on Blay's forearms, stopping him from walking out through the open door. "I gotta ask Alec somethin' first," he looked at the boy in question. "Who was born first? You or Iz?"

Alec looked a little confused. "Um…I was. Why?"

"I knew it," Qhuinn slapped his thighs and the thunderous guffaw made Simon jump. "I fuckin' _knew_ it." He pointed at Izzy. "You´re the _exhile dhoble_."

Everyone except Blay looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Eh…Qhuinn?" Clary looked worried. "Care to tell us what the hell you´re talking about?"

"It means 'the evil or cursed twin, the one born second'," Blay explained when his fiancé had trouble getting the words out, he was laughing so hard.

"That does sound like our Iz, doesn´t it," Alec grinned.

"Hey," she protested. "There´s nothing evil or cursed about me."

"Of course not, sweetheart," Simon quickly agreed and kissed her forehead.

Magnus just snickered, earning an angry glare from his future sister-in-law.

Qhuinn managed to calm down enough to kiss Clary softly on her temple. "Be good, _nalla_."

"Aren´t I always?" she smiled crookedly.

"Mmm-hm," he nodded. "Maybe a little too good." He turned to the others. "Can ya tell 'er that Captain Crabby wants 'er 'n come up with some ideas for 'er to get 'im back?"

"Don´t worry Big Daddy," Izzy grinned widely. "I'm on it."

* * *

They were seated in front of the huge flat screen in the game room and each and every one had a glass of the soda of their choice sitting on a nearby table. Magnus and Alec occupied one of the loveseats and Izzy and Simon the other. Clary was seated in one of the two overly large comfy chairs.

Magnus studied the round wooden coaster in his hand. "This is kinda cool, where did you buy it?"

"Qhuinn made those coasters himself for Blay's birthday last year," Clary answered and took a small sip of her soda.

"Speaking of gigantic, dark and scary," Magnus put the coaster back beneath his glass. "How did you guys meet?"

Clary told them the same story that she had told Izzy and tried to tell Jace that same morning.

* * *

_The little bell on top of the door chimed as she entered the gym. Clary turned to the reception desk__and was completely taken aback when she noticed the pierced giant standing behind the counter flipping through a magazine, looking bored. Fear formed a knot in the pit of her stomach and she was about to turn around and run out of there when he looked up from what he was reading and gave her a lazy once over._

"_The kiddy group don´t start 'til 'morrow."_

_The insult stopped her in her tracks and she gave him an angry glare. "I'm _not _a kid. I´m sixteen, dammit."_

_He laughed. "Imma just fuckin' with ya. Made ya forget 'bout bein' scared, didn´t it?"_

_She was about to snap at him when she realized that he was right, and instead gave him a stuttered apology._

"_Don´t worry 'bout it," he smiled, looking a lot less intimidating.__"So what can I do for ya today lil' lady?"_

_Clary felt herself blush at the nickname and chewed on her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see the different colors of his irises. "Um…uh…I was…sorta…thinking about…looking in to self-defense classes," she mumbled nervously._

_The smile slipped from his face and he got an almost murderous__glint in his mismatched eyes._

"_Why would ya need that? The boyfriend kickin' ya 'round? Just leave the fucker, he ain´t gonna change."_

"_Oh…No…" she took a step back from him. "It´s nothing like that. I…I just thought I should learn to defend myself, that´s all."_

_He didn´t look like he believed her. "A pretty girl like ya shouldn´t have to know that."_

_Clary got the feeling that she ought to be offended, or at least accuse him of hitting on her, but it didn´t feel like that. "Yeah? Well, in a perfect world I wouldn´t even be here. Not in this gym or in this town."_

_The man raised his pierced eyebrow. "What´s yo name, doll face?"_

"_Clarissa Fray. Clary," she answered and wondered if he was just having a little fun on her behalf before sending her away._

"_Well Clary, there´s a class for beginners that starts tonight at 7 pm and it´s two nights a week" he rummaged through the file cabinets behind him until he found the correct form. "Here sign this."_

_Clary quickly filled in her name, address and date of birth before handing it back to him._

"_We usually log this shit in the 'puter, but our receptionist had an appointment and I don´t get her program."_

"_Oh? I thought…that _you_ were the receptionist."_

_His body shook with silent laughter. "Do I look like one to you?"_

_She looked at him closely, really taking in everything from his black hair, set in spikes, to his piercings and large body that were clad in black cargo's and a black wife beater the size of a sleeping bag._

_His low chuckle made her blush as she realized she had been staring. "No," she mumbled and looked down on her scruffy sneakers. "You don´t."_

_He chuckled again and eyed through her information before placing the form in the in-box next to the computer._

"_Yo birthday is August 18__th__?" his smile shone brighter than the florescent light in the ceiling._

"_Um, yeah?"_

_Without a word he pulled the wife beater over his head and Clary was suddenly face to face with a wall of muscles._

_Holy crap_! Why did he take his clothes of? This is the time when you should start running in the other direction. His nipples are pierced. _Oh god_! Don´t _look _at them. Close your eyes Clary! _She squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Chill, little one," the half naked man laughed. "I just wanna show ya somethin'."_

_She refused to open her eyes and started slowly backing away towards what she hoped was the exit. "I´m good thanks. You´re right, I don´t need to learn self-defense. Sorry for wasting your time. Have a nice…" she stopped talking as she backed in to the wall. Her cheeks burnt with embarrassment and she covered her face with her small hands._

_She heard his heavy footsteps against the carpet as he walked up to her._

"_Hey, Imma not hittin' on ya. Just look at my back."_

_Clary peered through her fingers and saw that he indeed had his back to her. The date August 18__th__ was tattooed across his shoulders in elegant script._

"_Huh?" she said eloquently._

"_I knew it was somethin' special 'bout ya the moment ya stepped through those doors. It´s fate."_

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Magnus interrupted her. "The first time you met the guy he took his clothes off in front of you _before_ introducing himself _and _he has your birthday tattooed on his back?"

"Um… yes."

"That´s…impressive," he cocked his head and looked at her intently, his cat eyes gleaming. "Why is it that you need help with getting Jace again? Seems like you´re good at this all on your own."

Clary let out a loud harrumph.

"What´s up with him having that date on his back?" Simon asked, leaning slightly forward as he waited for her answer.

She had expected that question, but that didn´t make the answer any easier. It was the date that Qhuinn had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Blay to marry him and he said yes.

"You´ll have to ask him that yourself."

"Uh…" Simon fidgeted in his seat. "I think I´ll pass on that one."

"Uh-hu," Clary smiled. "Now where was I…? Ah, yes. I started my self-defense training that same night. Qhuinn was a great teacher, I soon started staying after class and he would continue to show me some techniques in private. Every time I entered the training area where the class was held he would stare at me for a long time before nodding to himself and relaxing. It drove me crazy at first, until I realized that he hadn´t believed me when I said I didn´t have an abusive boyfriend and that he was checking for bruises…"

* * *

_Clary was sitting on of the blue training mats; she was barefoot and only dressed in a pair of sweats and a sports bra. Qhuinn went through the instructions for the move__he was trying to teach her._

_The class had ended about a half hour ago, but she was in no hurry to get back to the Institute and gladly stayed behind when he asked her to._

_She listened carefully as he spoke, surprised as always at the difference in his speech when he was in__teacher mode._

"_Let's say that someone comes up from behind and grabs you. Al lot depends on how tight a grip the attacker has on you. If the attacker is behind you, one move would be to slightly bend your arms, bring both arms back and letting your elbows slam into the attacker's rib cage as hard as you can. Don´t hesitate and don´t hold back."_

_They went through the moves several times before Qhuinn hummed, signaling that he was satisfied with her progress._

_He handed her a water bottle from the cooler by the mirrored wall and continued. "Stomping down on an attacker's toes can also be very effective. Simply use your heel to stomp on your attacker's foot as hard as you can."_

_Qhuinn grabbed Clary from behind, this time pinning her arms to her sides. She was sweaty, tired and hungry. Her attempts were half-hearted at best._

"_What the fuck are ya doin'?" Qhuinn's angry voice was loud in the room. "What if I was really attackin' ya? You´re not even tryin'," he chided her._

_Exhaustion combined with his critique made her (finally) snap. "I´m fucking tired, okay, and I´m hungry! Stop pushing me around and telling me what to do all the fucking time!"_

_Qhuinn looked at her calmly with his mismatched eyes and waited for her to be done with her little outburst. "A lady shouldn´t curse."_

"_Maybe I´m not a lady." Clary panted, out of breath from screaming._

"_Sure ya are."_

* * *

"Is that why you don´t curse anymore?" Alec asked, amused.

Clary shrugged. "Yeah, he doesn´t like when I do it."

"He seems to have a good influence on you," Simon admitted.

"So, what happened next?" Magnus asked. "How did you get from _there_ to _here_?"

"After that night Qhuinn started taking me out to dinner after class, before dropping me off at the Institute. On new year's he took me with him to some big fancy party, because his usual date couldn´t make it. A couple of days in to the new year Raphael pushed me down the stairs and I ended up in the hospital with two cracked ribs and a broken arm. I dreaded the day I was being released and hardly slept at all the night before…"

* * *

_Clary sat fully dressed on the bed as the door to her hospital suite opened and Qhuinn stepped inside._

"_What´s doin'? Ready to go home?"_

_She cradled her cast covered arm in her unharmed one and stared at the floor. "Yeah. Home. Great."_

_He placed and arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her carefully until her head rested against his chest. "This beats a wheelchair, right?" he smiled down at her._

_She didn´t answer him, just stared off in the distance._

"_What´s the matter?" he asked, concern making his accent thicker._

"_I…I don´t wanna go back there," she said in a small voice._

_He secured her more firmly against his chest and put his now free right hand under her chin, tilting her head so that she had to look at him. "You´re coming home with _me_, precious. You´re not going back to that place. _Ever_."_

"_Really?" she looked hopeful. "You can do that?"_

"_Like that could stop me," he snorted._

_Clary beamed at him._

"_C'mon let's get ya in the car so we can go _home_."_

"_Qhuinn?" she said as he buckled her seatbelt._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know… Precious stopped being cute after Lord of the rings," she smirked._

_He laughed as he walked around the car. "You´re right. So what should I call ya…? How 'bout nalla?"_

"_nalla?" she tasted the word. "I like it. What does it mean?"_

_His eyes were warm as he looked over at her. "Beloved."_

* * *

"Aww," Magnus cooed. "That´s adorable. So how was it living with him?"

"Scary at first. His apartment was bigger than anything I had ever seen before, except in movies or magazines. I had nightmares almost every night at first, and I missed you guys so much…"

_Clary was lying in the middle of her new bed only dressed in a cami and a pair of shorts. The only light came from the lamp on her nightstand. She wiped away the tears that kept falling down her cheeks as she heard a soft knock on her door._

"_Come in," she said, her voice hoarse from crying._

_Qhuinn walked in, leaving the door open behind him. He eyed her closely. "Just wanna say g'night, nalla."_

_She buried her face in her pillows, trying to hide her red and puffy eyes. "G'night."_

"_What's doin'"? he sat down on the bed next to her; the mattress dipped from his weight and stroked her back. "I can see that ya been cryin'."_

_She sighed deeply. "I miss them…I miss _him_." _

_Without another word he got up and walked over and closed the door._

_Clary raised her head curiously__when she heard the rustle of fabric and saw him taking his clothes off._

"_Um…Qhuinn?" she asked incredulously. "What the…heck are you doing?"_

"_Scoot over, nalla." He gave her a small push until she moved over to the side of the bed and__crawled down to her beneath the covers. He put one arm under her head, making his bicep his pillow, wrapped the other over her petite waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Turn off the lights and go to sleep," he murmured close to her ear. "I´ll still be here when you wake up."_

* * *

"You slept in the same bed as him and you´re claiming that _nothing _happened between the two of you?" Alec blurted out.

Four pair of eyes glared at him, annoyed by the interruption.

"Oh, come _on_," he defended himself. "It´s not like you weren´t all thinking it."

"_I_ wasn´t," Izzy objected.

"No, but you had already heard this before," Alec persisted.

"Ignore my brother, I always do," she waved him off. "Tell them how he asked to become your guardian."

Clary smiled. "Well, I had been living with him for a little over two months when he called from the gym one day and told me to get dressed up, because he wanted to take me out to dinner that night…"

* * *

_They were seated at a table for two in the fanciest restaurant in town._

_Clary wore a long-sleeved black dress with a fitted bodice that flowed out at her waist and ended at her ankles with a pair of matching flats. _

_Even Qhuinn had dressed up for once. He looked very elegant in his black slacks, white button down and suit jacket._

_She tried to focus on what to order, but kept sneaking peaks at her 'date' over the leather bound menu._

_She had never been in a restaurant like this before and would´ve never pictured Qhuinn in a place like this. He was a more laid back, pizza or burgers kind of guy._

_She watched him fidgeting in his seat; he tugged at the collar of his shirt, unbuttoned the top three buttons, then thought better of it and did them up again. He was clearly nervous about something, but what?_

_After a few minutes of the same behavior Clary decided to ask him. "What's wrong? You´re all…twitchy."_

_He reached out over the table and took her hands in his, after a deep breath he started speaking; "I told ya the first day we met that it was fate, and I still believe that. These past months have been some of the best in my life, nalla, and I hope ya feel the same."_

_Clary gave him a strange look, wondering where he was going with this. "You know I do, Qhuinn," her smile was soft as she squeezed his hands._

"_Good, that´s good," he released on of her hands and wiped his sweaty forehead with the linen napkin._

"_What is wrong?" she asked worriedly. "You´re freaking me out here."_

"_Sorry," he ran his free hand through his short hair and tugged at his collar once more. "I…I like takin' care of ya and was kinda hopin' we could make this a permanent kinda thing."_

_Her eyes widened and all she could do was stare at him._

"_Permanent? Are you…proposing?"_

"_What!?" he almost shouted. "Fuck no!" He lowered his voice slightly when he noticed that they were attracting attention from the other dinner guests. "I wanna be yo whard."_

"_Whard?" Clary got confused, as she always did when he would say something in his mother-tongue._

_She had asked him about it a lot in the beginning. What language it was and where he came from. But all he ever did was calling it 'the old country' and refused to give her any more information, so after a while she just gave up. His past was a sore subject to Qhuinn and she didn´t want to bring up any painful memories._

"_It´s like a guardian, but more…"_

"_You want to be my guardian?" tears started pooling in her eyes and she blinked furiously to__force them back. "You mean that you want to keep me?"_

"_I can´t think of anythin' I could want more."_

* * *

"Wow," Simon's smile was happy. "To think that all this started out with some wannabe thug pushing you around. He must be kicking himself right now."

"And if he´s not, I could do it for him," Alec promised.

"Aww," Clary beamed at him. "That´s so sweet."

"I always got your back, short stuff."

She checked the time on her phone and noticed that almost two hours had passed while she was talking. "The guys will be home soon, they would never miss 'our' show."

"Oh, I didn´t realize that it was this late," Izzy said after checking her own phone. "Do you want us to leave before it starts?"

She had been there enough nights to know how important that particular show was to Qhuinn and Blay. Clary liked it too, just not as much.

"No," she grinned at the confused looking boys. "Just keep quiet until the commercials and it´ll be fine."

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she found the right one.

"Cartoon Network?" Simon looked stumped. "What´s so interesting about a kids show?"

"Oh, Si," Izzy stroked her fingers over his knee and planted a peck on his nose. "I wouldn´t say that to Qhuinn if I were you."

Before he had the chance to respond the front door opened and the two men walked inside. "It hasn´t started yet, has it?"

"Nope," Clary grinned. "You´re just in time."

Seeing as the show hadn´t started yet Simon took the opportunity to ask; "What´s it that we´re watching?"

"Only the best fucking reality show of all time," Qhuinn replied gruffly taking it as a personal offence that not everybody followed the show with the same passion as he did.

"It´s called Total Drama Island," Clary decided to take pity on her friends and explain some things. "It´s sorta like 'survivor'. These kids are all stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. There are two teams that have to compete against each other and the losing team has to vote which one of them has to go home."

Qhuinn lifted her up in his arms like she weight nothing more than a feather, took her seat in the armchair and placed her on his lap. "Shut up. It´s about to start."

* * *

The only sound in the room came from the end credits of the show. Alec, Simon and Magnus had been as caught up in the episode as Qhuinn and Blay.

"Man, I can´t believe that bitch Heather managed to trick 'em into letting her stay again," Clary´s guardian grumbled.

It was the same after every episode. In the third season the object of his hatred had actually won and he had been sulking for over a week. It was safe to say that he took the show very seriously. She had lost count of how many times they´d seen every episode and it still pissed him off when 'his' team lost or one of his favorite characters was sent packing.

"Please start talking about something else before he starts throwing things," Blay pleaded with them.

"Let's discuss how to get our favorite couple back together," Izzy suggested.

"What? Did Jamie and Lily break up?" Clary said, acting stupid on purpose.

"Very funny," Izzy huffed. "So how are we going to do this?" she directed the question towards the boys, completely ignoring her friend.

"We should get them together outside of school," Simon, getting a proud smile from his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but where?" Alec asked. "Our parent's aren´t as easy to get out of the house anymore.

"It would be better with somewhere more neutral," Izzy said. "Where none of them have a home-court advantage."

"I think I could help with that," Qhuinn interjected. "The pre-opening of Pandemonium is this Friday. We can just give yo names to the guys at the door, anyone else ya wanna bring is cool too. Just gimme a heads up."

"You´re the owners of the new club?" Magnus gaped.

"You haven´t told them about that?" Blay asked Clary.

"No…" Clary shrugged. "It´s been a busy day."

"This is going to be awesome," Izzy clapped her hands and giggled with delight.

"I don´t know why you think I could even have a chance with him anymore," Clary's voice quivered slightly. "He has moved on." The way he acted, the way he talked to her, everything told her that she was right, and it would hurt too much to hope for anything else and then find out that she had been right all along.

"He hasn´t smiled since you left. He´s grinning and smirking, but not one _smile_," Alec said it like it explained everything, and maybe it did.

"Okay… So let's say I believe you…" she hesitated, "…what do I have to do?"

"Not much during the week. You don´t wanna come on to strong," Izzy pointed out.

"Exactly, you want him to come to you. Start off with dressing sexy…but not slutty," Alec suggested.

"And take it a step further every day," Simon added. "Show a bit more cleavage or an inch shorter skirt. Just don´t make it too obvious."

"Look busy whenever he´s around outside of class," Magnus winked. "Talk, laugh, have a good time."

"Show 'im all the ways yo body can bend during P.E," Qhuinn grinned, everybody rolled their eyes at him. "What? He´s a guy. I know a lil' somethin' about how they think."

"Eh… I should´ve told you earlier…Jace kinda sorta think that guardian actually means something else for you two," Izzy looked apologetic.

"_Ha_," Magnus half shouted. "See, I wasn´t the only one with his mind in the gutter."

"How are you going to convince him of the opposite?" Blay asked and quickly glanced at his fiancé.

"I´m not sure that anything you say will make a difference," Izzy admitted sadly. "He refuses to listen. It´s like he doesn´t want to believe anything else."

"Nah, this is good," Qhuinn combed his fingers through Clary's hair absentmindedly. "Jealousy is a powerful motivator," he gave Blay a sideways glance and smiled softly.

"Okay," Alec looked thoughtful. "Now we just have to come up with a plan to get him there."

"Leave it to me," Izzy's smile was a little frightening. "He might be angry at me right now, but I can always talk him in to anything."

"That sounds like a plan," Qhuinn stood up and put down Clary on the chair. "Not to sound like a dad or anything…" his glare silenced her before she could open her mouth. "But it´s getting' late and tomorrow is a school night."

"We just have to find her some classy-slutty clothes for the first day of Operation Make-Jace-Forget-His-Own-Name."

"That´s what you´re calling it?" Alec asked his twin.

"It´s the best I could come up with on such short notice. I´ll think of something better after the weekend."

Izzy dragged Clary towards her room and closed the door behind them.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Four chapter and I´m still on the same day. It´s a bit much, I´ll give you that. But I just wanted to get Clary´s year out of the way, so I could move forward and didn´t have to come up with how to write it into the story later. I hope you got the answer to any questions you might have. Next chapter will be better. What happens at Pandemonium… Well, you´ll just have to wait and see, won´t you… =)**

* * *

**Oh, and I would love some help with couples in TV-shows you wish were together, but aren´t. Thanks.**

* * *

**The Spanish sentence are: Bullshit, One beer, please, Where is the toilet? and Do you speak English?**


	7. What happens if you kiss and tell?

A/N: So sorry for the late update. It´s been a little crazy around here. First I had a terrible cold, and let me tell you, I´m a complete wuss when I´m sick. Nobody in the whole world have ever been sicker. Then I had a bunch of birthday parties to go to and needed to plan my son's birthday that was yesterday.

* * *

The last chapter pushed this story over the 100 line. Thanks to all my reviewers for that. Especially Patchlover25 who gave me my 100th review

* * *

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and Worm in the Apple and pre-read by, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

All recognizable characters are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**My darkest days – Can´t forget you**

**Papa Roach – Live this down**

**My darkest days - Perfect**

* * *

Chapter 6

_What happens if you kiss and tell?_

_Jace couldn´t keep his eyes off the fuck hot girl in his bed. She was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows, making her gorgeous red hair spill down her back. The top three buttons on the white sleeveless shirt she wore were undone and her green and black, checkered__plaid skirt ended just above the middle of her thighs. The outfit was completed by a pair of white knee-high socks, creating__the perfect mix of innocence and sin._

_A low groan reverberated through the silence when the tip of her little pink tongue darted out and licked across her full lower lip. He was surprised when he realized that the sound had come from him._

_Clary's emerald-green eyes darkened under his lust filled gaze and her perfect pale skin took on a rose-colored tint._

_Jace could tell that she was nervous, but she was also…_aroused.

_He couldn´t get to the bed quick enough as he slid down next to her, molding himself to her side and pressing his lips to hers._

_The feel of her silky skin against his fingertips resulted in his dick becoming harder than ever before. Moving his hand slowly from her knee to the place where he ached to bury himself, she parted her lips and moaned, giving his tongue access to the place he so desperately craved._

_They didn´t break apart until the need to breathe became overwhelming__**.**_

"_Fuck Angel, you´re so wet," Jace whispered as he pressed his palm against the soaked fabric of her panties._

"_For you baby," Clary panted as he slid one of his fingers inside of her slick heat. "Only for you."_

* * *

"Jace?Hellooo? Did you fall asleep again?" Alec´s amused voice pulled him from the day-dream. And just when it started to get interesting too.

"What? He looked around in confusion, feeling as if he just woken up but instead, finding himself seated at the breakfast table on an early Thursday morning. "Did you say something?"

"I asked what your plans were for this weekend, and you just sorta zoned out on me," his brother chuckled.

The daydream popped back in the forefront of his mind at Alec´s statement, but he pushed it back down for the time being. "I´m still weighing my options," In truth, Jace hadn´t had the chance to plan anything since his thoughts had been completely fixated on Clary all week. Now that they were _friends _he was one step closer to getting her in to his bed and then out of his head. Hopefully for good.

"How about going with us to the pre-opening of Pandemonium?" Izzy asked tentatively.

He hadn´t told her he had forgiven her for not telling him that Clary was back in town, but Jace could never stay mad at his sister. Not for real anyway. But he enjoyed watching her squirm and doing whatever he asked to get back on his good side again. Maybe it was time to through her a bone? "How the fuck are we supposed to get in? I thought it was invites only?" he smirked, letting her know they were okay again.

His siblings shared a look. "Well…we might know someone who knows someone…"

He shrugged and tipped back his chair. "Sure, why the fuck not. You think you can get Seb in too?"

Izzy scrunched her nose and pretended to gag. "Do we _have_ to?"

He grinned. "If you want me to come…" It had been hate at first sight for his sister when she´d met Seb and no one could hate quite like Izzy. Seb had been relentless the first month with trying to get into Izzy's pants, but eventually, had to admit defeat. Since then, they´d moved on to mutual contempt.

"Fine," she scoffed. "But we´re _not _taking any of your skanks."

"Fair enough," he agreed easily. After all, he had his sight set on a particular girl and any others would just be in the way.

"Could you do me a favor, Jace," Izzy cocked her head and gave him a long look. "Would you mind dressing like you actually _care_ what people think? I´ve got a rep to protect as the best dressed girl in all of Alicante High. How am I supposed to keep that title when both of my brothers insist on looking like they just rolled out of bed?"

Jace snickered. "You´re just jealous that I could make _anything_ look good." His thoughts drifted to what Clary might be wearing that day**. **If he didn´t know better, he would have thought that she had worn those tight jeans or short skirts just to mess with him. But why would she do that when she had her precious giant to take care of her glorious body?

He took a long look at his new distressed jeans and the wife beater he normally wore when he went running in the evening. He had just thrown it on this morning, hoping to take advantage of the glint he noticed in Clary's eyes during P.E on Monday, when he wore a tank similar to the one he had on now. It had just been there for a second or two and he wasn´t sure what it meant, but he figured he needed all the help he could get.

His conscience flared a bit at deliberately ruining what probably was a perfectly happy relationship, but he shook it off. He would give Clary back to her giant after he was done with her.

Right?

_Right!_

* * *

Jace was leaning against his car when Clary drove in through the gates to the parking lot. Ever since Tuesday morning she had driven her own car to school and what a fucking car it was.

* * *

_She had barely killed the engine on her silver-grey Mercedes Benz e550 cabriolet before she was swarmed by every male student in the area. The horny fuckers alternated between drooling over the car or its__hot as fuck driver. Her black and green checkered plaid skirt and white sleeveless shirt made him instantly hard. Jace couldn´t decide which was worse; seeing her giant having his hands all over her or watching every fucking guy in school making complete asses of themselves to get her attention._

_When he saw the panicked expression in her beautiful eyes he ran over, managing to convince himself that he was only doing it for selfish reasons. If he intended to get her into his bedroom – and he definitely did – he needed to get closer__to her in every possible way, and this seemed a good place to start._

_It took every ounce of control he had not to beat and kick his way to Clary, who was pressed up against the side of her car, surrounded by idiots who were completely blind to her distress. Without a word he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards his Impala. Izzy and the others hadn´t arrived yet, he was still pissed at his sister and asked Alec if they could get a ride with Magnus that morning instead._

_He tried really hard not to think about how perfect her body fit against his, how she still smelled exactly the same as she did the last time he held her in his arms, and how amazing it felt to have her slim arms wrapped tightly around his neck._

_He gave her his signature grin. "Relax, I´m not gonna drop you."_

_Much too soon they were clear of the horde and he had to regrettably let her go._

"_Thanks Jace," she mumbled, her cheeks taking on an adorable shade of pink._

"_No big deal," he shrugged, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, about yesterday…I´m sorry, okay. I was kinda shocked__to see you again and I acted like an ass." He thought about apologizing more, but he didn´t want to lay it on to thick and make her suspicious._

"_Don´t worry about it," her blush deepened. "We can´t expect things to return to the way they were before I left. A year is a long time." _

_Jace knew from her tight smile and the way her eyes focused on a spot to the right of his head, exactly what she was trying to tell him._

_Clary had moved on, and was nervous that he might still be holding out hope for the two of them._

Don´t worry Angel. I won´t do anything to fuck up your new and happy life…yet…

"_Yeah, a lot has happened while you were away. Things change," he grinned and bumped her__shoulder with his own playfully. "Doesn´t stop us from being friends though, right?"_

_Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to figure out what it was. When her gaze finally locked with his her eyes was blank and expressionless, but the small smile that tugged__at the corner of her mouth was warm. "Yeah. Friends."_

* * *

Jace shook his head as he watched fifteen to twenty guys swarm around Clary, like flies on shit as she got out of her car.

Her smile looked strained as she nodded politely at what one of them was saying.

"Those fuckers never learn, do they," he said and nodded at the crowed that seemed to grow bigger by the second. "Someone should have a talk with her giant and tell him what´s going on with his girl every morning."

Alec's low chuckle came from the other side of the Impala where he mimicked Jace's pose against the car. "He has a name, you know."

"Hey, if it looks like a giant and talks like a giant..." he shrugged.

Alec snorted. "It must be a duck, right? Isn´t it time for you to swoop in and be her Jace in shining armor, like you´ve been doing these last few days?"

Jace kept a careful eye on Clary´s expression, watching for any sign of panic or discomfort, and relaxed when he couldn´t find any. "She doesn't need me yet," he answered, but didn´t take his gaze off her.

"Uh-hu, whatever you say," his brother's amused voice barely registered as Jace noticed Clary nervously fingering the gold chain around her neck. It was a clear sign that she was growing more and more uncomfortable with the unwanted attention. He pushed away from the car and starting walking towards her.

"Go rescue your damsel, Jace," Alec called after him. "But just so you know, my emotionally challenged brother, you´re not fooling _anyone_."

Jace grinned over his shoulder and flipped him off. Then being none to gently, he shoved away the bastards closest to Clary. Most of them moved out of the way without too much fuss but the more persistent ones took some extra prodding. Leveling his icy gaze at the stragglers, they were soon gone along with the others.

"My hero," Clary giggled.

He casually put his arms around her bare shoulders and blamed her sun kissed skin for the sudden burst of heat. "That´s what friends are for," he grinned.

Her delighted laughter sent shivers down his back and straight to his dick. Today she was wearing jeans again, but that did nothing to lower his blood pressure. They seemed to fit her like a second skin,hugging her hips in the most delicious way,and made her ass look mouthwatering. Her short tank top left her midriff bare and… wait was that a bellybutton ring?

_Fuck me!_

He stared at the gun-metal grey hoop with a small green stone like a moron, his mouth hanging open.

Jace hadn´t noticed that he had stopped walking until she asked what was wrong.

_Say you forgot something in your car. Don´t let her know how much she affects you._

"Um…Nice piercing…"

_Fucking idiot_

"Oh," she turned a lovely shade of scarlet. "It´s new. Got it Tuesday, after school."

"O…okay," he swallowed hard. "It looks good. _Really _good."

_Shut up, asshole_.

"Um…thanks," she worried her lip with her teeth, making it difficult for him to walk so he decided to change the subject.

"The weekend is coming up. Got any plans?"

_Smooth Lightwood. Idiot_!

"Same as you, I guess," she gave him a sideways glance. "I mean… You´re going to the pre-opening tomorrow, right?" She fiddled with the strap to her messenger bag. "Izzy said she´d ask you."

Jace shook his head, a wide grin on his face. He couldn´t believe his luck. "You´re going too? That´s _great._ Do you know who else is going?"

"Simon and Magnus of course. Jordan and Maia. Other than that I´m not sure."

He frown when she mentioned Jordan's name. Jace had caught the fucker staring at Clary several times since the assembly.

_That bastard better keep his eyes to himself._

He wasn´t jealous, merely looking out for a friend.

Right?

_Right_.

* * *

Jace had his eyes glued to the front of the classroom but he didn´t see anything of what Mr. Hodge was writing on the blackboard. His thoughts were completely focused on the petite redhead beside him whom seemed busy taking down every word in her little green notebook. She scribbled furiously, seemingly unaware of everything else around her.

He suddenly wondered what was so interesting and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was going on about.

"…it´s up to you how you chose to present your work, but remember it counts as half of your grade for this class."

Jace leaned closer to Clary and inhaled her wonderful floral scent. "What´s he talking about?" he whispered in her ear. "I wasn´t paying attention."

"Hm?" she murmured softly and continued with her scribbling.

That made him even more curious since Mr. Hodge had both stopped talking and writing. "What are you doing?" he sneaked a peak in her notebook and was shocked by what he saw.

Clary wasn´t taking down the assignment like a good little student. She was sketching.

More importantly, she was sketching him. He was dressed in a tight-fitting tank that had ridden up, showing off his abs, and a pair of shorts. His feet were in the air, knees slightly bent, and his left arm outstretched. At the tip of his fingers was a basketball. That was when he realized that it was a couple of days ago.

Millions of questions screamed inside his head. The loudest ranging from _This is going to be easier_ _than I thought_ to _She´s drawing _me_! What does that mean?_

Clary was so deeply engrossed in what she was doing that she didn´t notice his snooping. Not wanting to get caught viewing something that he was not meant to see, Jace decided to check out what was written on the blackboard, hoping that he might figure out what the big assignment was about.

The syllabus he´d been given at the beginning of the week had found itself in the trash before he left school that same day, so he really had no clue to what he was expected to do this semester.

He nudged Clary slightly to get her attention. "We´re supposed to do a presentation on an invention. In what ways has in changed today's world and what has its impact been on the environment," he summed it up for her. "Any ideas?"

She chewed the end of her pen as she contemplated his question. "How about condoms?"

Hearing that particular word come out of her mouth made his semi hard dick grow to its full length.

_Well fuck._

He forced out a chuckle. "Like you ever used a condom in your life."

He couldn´t picture the giant stopping in the middle and wrap it.

A blush crept up her neck. "No, but that doesn´t mean that I can´t do the research to get what we need to get a good grade."

Refusing to imagine how she would go about her 'research', he shrugged. "Sure. Whatever. Could be fun," he couldn´t keep the resentment and jealousy out of his voice.

"Something wrong?" she worried her lip with her pearly white teeth.

_She´s gotta be doing that shit on purpose. Fucking tease._

He had trouble controlling himself as it were, with her sexy little outfits and fuckhot blushing. He did _not_ need the lip biting on top of that.

She gave him a strange look and he froze in his seat.

_Why the fuck is she giving me that look? Oh, wait. She asked me a question._

"I´m fine," he said, trying to sound normal. ""If you need any help with the 'research' let me know," he smirked and winked at her.

"Absolutely," she smiled brightly. "We could do it sometime next week. Your house or mine?"

Jace's dick throbbed painfully in his jeans and he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud.

_Calm the fuck down asshole. She obviously missed your point and is talking about schoolwork_.

Right?

_Right._

* * *

Jace walked out of the locker room and into the gym with a cocky grin. He´d thought about Clary´s drawing during lunch and been hit with the realization that maybe she wasn´t as unaffected by him as he had first thought. She had, after all, paid enough attention to him playing basketball to draw every single detail from memory.

He had no idea what it meant, just that it had to mean _something_.

"You´re in a good mood today," Seb observed. "What´s up? Pepper finally let you inside those hot little jeans of hers?"

"Fuck off," Jace scoffed. He didn´t like to be reminded that he wasn´t the only one who noticed how hot she looked every day.

"Testy,"Seb laughed.

Jace opened his mouth to tell him off but closed it when Coach Garroway blew his whistle.

"Let´s do some warm-up exercises ladies," the coach hollered to get everybody's attention, earning a collective groan from his students. "Now, now, none of that. I´m not going to deal with another lawsuit because one of you numbskulls decides to go home and cry to your mommy for pulling a muscle. _Warm-up_."

Jace eyes stayed on Clary as she went through a couple of stretching exercises that the coach demonstrated. Her loose-fitting shorts were tied tightly around her slim waist and her sports bra showed off her full breasts.

"She looks…_limber_, doesn´t she," Seb murmured from behind him. "I bet she can manipulate her body into all kinds of interesting positions."

Jace head snapped in Seb's direction and he let out a low growl. "You will stay _away_ from her."

Seb grabbed his right arm in his left one and stretched it across his chest, then continued with his leg, bending his knee and pulling his foot behind his back. "You´re becoming awfully possessive of the chick, my friend. You do remember that she´s not _yours_, right?"

"No, but she is my friend and you better not touch her," his voice sounded normal, calm even, but the look in his eyes was almost feral.

Seb laughed, just angering Jace further. "Don´t forget that I know you. You´re only friends with her to fu…" his eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped. "…well _fuck me_."

Jace turned around to see what was so interesting and almost bit off the tip of his tongue. Barely registering the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, he stared at the girl in front of him.

Clary had gone down in a backbend, bending her sensual body in the perfect shape of an arch. Her shorts had slid lower on her hips, displaying more than a bit of black satin and lace. Her stomach was bare, the ceiling lights reflected on her belly button ring, making it shine. Her breasts were pushing to bust out of their confinements inside of her sports bra.

She held that position for what seemed like hours before she kicked up with her legs and stood on her hands, bending her knees and stretching her legs.

Ten times each.

He counted.

_Fuck_

Jace was sure that he was drooling but didn´t care. He couldn´t tear his eyes away from her.

All too soon she kicked down her legs and was back on her feet once again.

"_Fuck me sideways_," Seb breathed. "I was totally gonna leave her to you, with your history and all…" he placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "But now…game on, _buddy_."

Jace shivered under the icy spray. He didn´t_ need_ a cold shower. A locker room full of naked guys took care of that problem. But better safe than sorry.

He thought back to what happened after the warm ups were over. He had been so close to attacking Seb, but managed to get a hold of himself in the last second.

She was driving him crazy, there was no doubt about it.

He stepped out from under the spray, tied the towel around his hips and strode to his locker.

Seb had just finished buttoning his jeans and had his towel hanging around his neck. "So what´s this I´m hearing about being invited to a club tomorrow?"

"Yeah, right," he pulled up his boxer-briefs up over his ass and snapped them in place. "I forgot about that," he said honestly. She had that effect on him, he seemed to always forget everything when Clary was around.

Seb snickered. "Sure you did."

"Sebastian, would you like to join my friends and I at the pre-opening at Pandemonium tomorrow night?" he exaggerated a grin. "There, happy?"

"Is Pepper going to be there?" the look in Seb's eyes were calculating.

"Huh," Jace tugged his wife beater over his head and buttoned his jeans. "I forgot to ask," he lied and grabbed his backpack and slammed the locker shut. "I better hurry, maybe I can catch up with her before she leaves."

"Aww, you guys are so sweet you´re giving me a toothache," Seb goaded him.

Jace answering grin held an underlying threat. "If I punch your teeth in you won´t have that problem anymore."

Seb's crackling laughter got the attention of the other guys. "Jace Lightwood fighting over a girl. She must be special," he licked his lips. "I can´t wait."

Jace wanted nothing more than do garb him by his shirt and throw him headfirst into the nearest locker. "This isn´t a fucking game, asshole," he forced out through gritted teeth.

Seb gave him an incredulous look. "Since when?"

Jace opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He was right. When did he stop seeing her as part of a game? That was all it was. A game. And Clary was the price. Jace squared his shoulders. "You´re right. Let the best man win," he snickered.

He couldn´t allow himself to take his mind off his goal.

With that thought he ran towards the parking lot, hoping to reach Clary before she drove home. He told himself that it was only to get the information he needed for tomorrow. When he got there just in time to see he speed off through the gates, he almost had convinced himself that it was impatience of having to wait to get his answers he felt, and not disappointment.

_She´s screwing with your head _his inner voice hissed in his ear. _Now get your shit together until tomorrow night so that you can screw HER._

* * *

Friday started off pretty much the same as every other morning.

Jace shivered under the cold spray, his head rested against the equally cold shower tiles and he tried to picture every disgusting image his imagination could conjure up to kill his erection, but nothing was working.

He had already jerked off twice, but as soon as he shot his cum thoughts of Clary seemed to pop back into his head and he was hard. _Again_.

_Dead puppies. Road kill. Naked teachers/Simon. Hairy asses._

It wasn´t helping.

_Fuck. Shit. Goddammitmotherfuckerasshole. Somebody PLEASE help me._

Suddenly his bathroom door opened abruptly and with such force that it banged into the wall. "Jace, what the hell is taking you so long? You better not be using up all the hot water, I haven´t had my shower yet," Izzy scolded him.

_Don´t worry. There´s plenty of hot water left_ Jace thought and was insanely grateful that the dark shower curtain was in place so she couldn´t see his predicament.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Iz," he shouted as he turned off the water. "Ever heard of boundaries?" There wasn´t any real anger in his voice. Hearing his sister had made the blood return to its rightful place.

_Fina-fucking-ly_

He reached for a towel and tied it loosely around his waist/hips before he stepped out of the shower,finding himself face to face with Izzy. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to get out?"

Izzy chuckled. "What´s your problem? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

_The problem is that I woke up to an empty bed._

"Just tell me what you want," Jace said exasperatedly.

"Me, Si, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Maia are all going to Taki´s to get something to eat before Pandemonium. Wanna join us?"

The one name she hadn´t mentioned seemed to echo in the air between them. "Clary´s not going?" he hated himself for even asking.

"No, Qhuinn needed her for something."

_I´m sure he does._

"You couldn´t have asked me this in the car?" he grumbled as he got dressed, choosing an Affliction t-shirt and a pair of old cargos.

"I´m riding to school with Clary today, she´s picking me up in…" she checked her phone "…_shit_, twenty minutes. Better hurry."

She had left his room before he had time to blink.

_Well, looks like Clary won´t be needing any help this morning._

* * *

Jace was in a bad mood the rest of the day. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t control his bristling temper. He even snapped at Clary at lunch, when she asked what was wrong.

He couldn´t give her an answer that didn´t make him sound like a fucking pussy. What was he supposed to say? _You see Angel, I´d gotten used to coming to your rescue this week. But since you gave Izzy a ride to school today you didn´t need my help anymore._

Not fucking likely.

For the first time that week she wasn´t wearing clothes designed to drive every guy crazy, but that didn´t stop his dick from throbbing painfully in his pants. Even dressed in an old Metallica t-shirt and a pair of cargos similar to the ones he was wearing, she was the hottest girl he´d ever seen.

It didn´t matter how much he tried to convince himself that she was no better than any other girl in the city. She was more than that, and he knew it.

* * *

"Jace?" Izzy walked into his room without knocking as usual. "Do you need help getting ready?"

He scowled as he stood in front of her in dark jeans and white button-down shirt**. **He had the four top buttons undone, showing a glimpse of the wife beater underneath, and the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "I´m not three years old, Iz. I know how to dress myself."

She thoughtfully cocked her head to the side. "You do, don´t you." She approved his shirt with a nod, but frowned at the sight of his jeans. "Jeans, Jace? Really?"

He snickered and looked at what she was dress was black, with spaghetti straps and draped neckline, it ended just above her knees, giving her a classier look that usual. "That dress makes you look like a slut," he teased and gave her a half grin.

"Aww," she crooned. "You say the nicest things."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Are we picking anyone up?"

"Only Si. Jordan is driving to Taki´s in his car and he´s bringing Maia and Magnus," an irritated look crossed her face. "How about Seb? Is he meeting us there?"

"Nah, he´ll join us later. Said he would be at the club at ten pm."

"_Ten_? We´re expected there at 8.30," Izzy tapped her foot, clearly angry. "He´s an idiot."

"I couldn´t agree with you more," Jace said as he pocketed his id and credit card. He wouldn´t mind if Seb didn´t show up at all. He wanted him as far away from Clary as possible.

"Yeah, well, be ready to leave in ten," Izzy said and sashayed out of the room.

Jace contemplated hitting Seb up with a text or a phone call, letting him know it would be better if he could meet them at Taki´s after all, otherwise he might not get it. But decided against it. He could definitively do without the competition. It was bad enough he had to deal with her giant and every other single guy there, whether they were supposedly taken or not.

Something a little too close to jealousy burned in his chest. But he wasn´t jealous. How could he be?

He _wanted_ her. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jace cracked open his door and listened for his siblings. When all he heard was silence he closed it behind him, walked over to his closet and took out the shoe-box that was hidden in the back underneath a pile of discarded clothes. It had been almost a year since he looked through it. He put the box down on his bed and slid the lid off.

Inside was photos and letters from his years with Clary. Some as old as when they were both living at the orphanage and the most resent from just a couple of weeks before she broke up with him.

He couldn´t be jealous when it came to her, because that would imply feelings that he didn´t have. Feelings he couldn´t allow himself to have.

If he were to let her back into his heart again there wouldn´t be enough glue in the world to put the pieces back together when she broke his heart for the second time.

* * *

"What can I get you, Hon," The waitress, Tessa asked Izzy. She was the only one of them who had bothered looking through the menu. Everybody else knew what they wanted and ordered 'the usual'. They were well-known at Taki´s, they´d been coming there several times a week for years. Clary used to work there on weekends and breaks between school. That was of course before she moved away and met the love of her life only to return to rub it in his face…

_Stop thinking about her, asshole._

"Well…" Izzy eyed her options carefully. "I´ve been thinking about supporting Si, so I decided to stop eating anything with a face for the time being…" she closed the laminated menu and smiled at Tessa. "I´ll have a hamburger, please."

They stared at her in bewilderment.

Simon was dressed for the occasion in medium dark jeans, and a short-sleeved button-down shirt, with one of his favorite gamer shirts visible underneath. "Um…Iz?" he hesitated.

Izzy narrowed her eyes, daring them to question her choice. "What? Have you ever seen a hamburger with a face?"

"You got us there," Jordan laughed. He was casually dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a light green button-up that matched his hazel eyes.

"If you don´t count those little toys from McDonalds," Magnus pointed out, glitter rained down on the table from his hair as he bobbed his head up and down. His looks were bordering on outrageous, with his glitter-filled spikey hair, eyeliner and black lipstick. He was dressed all in black, from his turtle neck to his black light up Air Jordan's. His boyfriend was dressed more modestly in a pair of black Dockers and a midnight blue polo shirt that matched the color of his eyes.

"I _don´t_," Izzy declared, then changed the subject. "I can´t believe we´re going to Pandemonium tonight."

"It´s pretty cool, right?" Maia grinned. She looked hot in a pale yellow halter dress that complemented her tan skin perfectly. "What do we know about the place? I mean, who are the owners, what kind of club is it going to be? That sort of thing."

Jace started getting more than a little suspicious when Izzy and Alec shared a look, Simon swallowed loudly and Magnus almost choked on his Coke.

"Um… We don´t know that much…" Izzy fidgeted in her seat and refused to meet his gaze. "It´s owned by two guys in their late twenties. They own a chain of gyms but this is their first foray into the club scene. They designed it themselves and oversaw the construction and decoration personally. Um…yeah…that´s it…I guess."

Something was definitely going on here. Izzy wasn´t the nervous type. She rarely fidgeted and practically never stuttered. The only time he´d seen her act like this was when…

"This has something to do with Clary," he realized and glared at her.

"I thought we moved passed this crap," Alec scowled. "You two are friends now. Get _over_ it already."

"I _am_ fucking over it," he seethed. "I´m just so fucking sick of being lied to."

The food arrived then and the conversation was put on hold while they enjoyed their meal. When Alec had finished eating he wiped his hands on a paper napkin and drank the last of his soda. The ice had melted, making it mostly water. "Nobody lied to you Jace. I´m sorry we didn´t tell you the whole truth, but we weren´t sure if you´d come if you knew…"

"Knew what? That it´s Clary's giant's club?" he shrugged, going for indifference. "Why would that bother me? Like you said, we´re friends now. I´m happy that she´s happy." His inner voice snickered; _and the award for biggest lie of the century goes too…_

_Shut up!_

"Wait, _what_?" Jordan looked at them with confusion in his hazel eyes. "I thought that…"

"Oh, look at the time," Izzy jumped to her feet, threw a handful of crumbled bills on the table. "We have to go if we want to get there in time."

Jace got up from his seat and strode to the car. He had a feeling that there was something else they weren´t telling him.

* * *

The ginormous guy at the door to Pandemonium checked his list. "Lightwood? Lightwood? Ah, here we go," he grinned down at Izzy, the tattoo on the side of his face wrinkling and his eyes gleaming, making the one eye with a white iris stand out even more. "I don´t have any Isabelle, but there is an Evil Twin written on here. Could that be you?"

Izzy huffed and stomped her boot clad foot hard on the floor, almost breaking her heel. "I am _not_ evil."

Alec laughed, ignoring her anger. "Yup, she´s the evil one. I´m the good one."

Big guy´s grin widened. "I can see that. I take it that you are one of the seven plusses?"

"Yes," Alec smiled brightly. "But the seventh one won´t be here until later. Do you think you can put him on the list, so he can get it when he bothers to show up?"

"Yeah," Izzy snickered. "He´s too stupid to think of asking for our names."

"Not evil, huh? Do you want me to put him up as seventh plus or can I have a name?"

"He usually answers to anything with the word 'ass' in it, but his name is Sebastian Verlac."

"Okay," the guy wrote down the name and chuckled. "Now give me your hands, both of them" He proceeded to press a UV stamp on everyone's hands. "This is so you can´t get your hands on alcohol tonight," he explained. "Enjoy your evening. I´m V by the way. I´m friends with Blay and Qhuinn."

Jace, who had started liking the guy for how he joked around with Izzy, changed his mind instantly. Anyone who was friends with the giant was not a person he could relate to. The old saying 'my enemy's enemy is my friend' worked in the other way as well. The friend of my enemy is my enemy too.

As none of them had anything to check in at the coat-check they walked straight in to the club.

"Holy fuck," Jordan murmured, in awe of what was now in front of them.

Almost everything was done in black and white, with small pops of red here and there.

To the left was the large dance floor. It was black with eight red squares in a seemingly random pattern. Next to it was the stage, which was currently being used as the DJ both,but could easily fit an entire orchestra if needed.

To their right was white tables spaced far away from each other to create an illusion of privacy, and around those sat black fabric chairs. Black clad waiters mingled with the guests, offering trays of champagne flutes.

In the far right corner was what looked to be the VIP-section. It was darker inside, making it impossible to see anything from a distance besides the red velvet rope.

In the middle of the club was the octagon shaped bar with at least a dozen bartenders dressed in white tuxedos with red or black ties scurrying around, taking orders, and serving drinks in tall glasses. The chairs around the bar was as black as the bar itself and in every corner was two small glass lamps with red shades and UV lights positioned to shine across the surface of the bar.

"So that´s how they prevent underage drinking," Alec whispered close to Jace's ear in the brief silence between two songs.

He hated to admit it, but it was a great idea. UV stamps didn´t leave any ugly marks on the skin and with one on each hand, the lamps at the bar made it impossible to buy drinks, whether you had a fake id or not.

A huge redheaded guy in a sweet Tom Ford suit walked up to them. "Hey guys, we´ve been waiting for you. If you would come with me please," he smiled and headed for the velvet rope.

_Another giant? What the fuck are they feeding these guys?_

"Who is_ that_ guy?" Maia shouted over the music, sounding slightly dazed.

"That´s Blay," Izzy answered. "He´s Qhuinn's partner."

Blay unhooked the rope and let them in to the VIP area.

"Wow," Izzy breathed, echoing Jace's own thoughts.

Even though the room opened out to the rest of the club the volume from the music was muted, making it easier to carry a black couches that fit four people each was placed around five circular shaped tables. Half walls gave each sitting space an intimate booth-like floor was black, as were the walls, except where various empty red picture frames were hung.

But that was not what made his jeans tight, his heart speed up, or his palms dampen with sweat.

Clary had been sitting next to her giant on one of the couches, but got to her feet and greeted them with a warm smile when Blay ushered them inside. Her hair was haphazardly pinned on top of her head in a messy bun with tiny purple rhinestones sparkling throughout. Her lovely face was framed by lose hanging curls. She wore an ankle-length, royal purple, sheath dress with a scooped neck and capped almost whimpered when she turned and motioned for them to follow her. Her back was completely bare all the way down to the swell of her ass.

_Oh FUCK. No bra._

On the table in front of them was a tray with ten crystal flutes half filled with sparkling golden liquid.

"Ooooh, is that champagne?" Izzy squealed.

The giant laughed. "No fuckin' way. Can´t lose my license before we open for givin' booze to minors now can I."

Izzy batted her lashes. "I won´t tell if you don´t."

"Fat chance, Iz. This is sparkling cider," he handed her a glass. "We´ve closed off this area for ya tonight, but feel free to mingle with the cream de la cream out there. Just don´t embarrass me, 'key."

Jordan and Maia stared with their mouth hanging open at the two men. They had yet had the questionable pleasure of making Qhuinn and Blay's acquaintance. Clary was quick to change that.

"Maia and Jordan, this is my guardian Qhuinn and his partner Blay," she looked up at the giant with stars in her eyes then turned to Jace. "And guys, this is Jace."

Blay shook their hands and offered them polite smiles. "It´s a pleasure to meet you. Clary has told me so much about you."

"Likewise," Jace mumbled and glanced at the giant that was standing next to him with his enormous hand placed across Clary's naked back.

The giant extended his tree branch like arm, his hand the size of a medium pizza. "Yo not gonna go runnin' again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I´m Qhuinn."

"Jace," he forced the corner of his mouth to lift in a half grin. _You better remember it, because I´m the one that´ll get your girl so hot, it´ll be MY name she screams when you fuck her later tonight._

The smugness he was going for evaporated at the thought of who she would be going home with. The giant – Qhuinn, he reminded himself – looked him up and down, like he was sizing up thecompetition."Yeah, your charmed I´m sure," he chuckled and turned to face Clary. "Come and see me or Blay if ya need anything' _nalla_," he placed a kiss on her temple and left the room along with Blay.

_While don´t you just pee on her leg while you´re at it._

"Oh my god, Clary. This place is amaaaazing," Izzy squealed and twirled around.

"It really is," Maia agreed and gave her a hug.

Jordan took a step forward and raised his arms, but a warning glare from Jace stopped him. "Thanks for inviting us."

Qhuinn had moved around the couches so they all could sit together. Jace ended up next to Clary, and he could feel the heat from her body across the short space between them.

"Let´s make a toast," Magnus said and picked up one of the glasses. "To Qhuinn and his _nalla _for making this awesome night come true."

"Here, here," everyone took a small sip.

"What the fuck does _nalla_ mean, anyway?" Jace realized too late that he had spoken out loud.

Clary blushed and whispered. "Beloved."

_Of course it does._

He managed to shake off his anger and that feeling that reminded him of jealousy, but really wasn´t. He had to get his shit together if he was supposed to get what he came here for.

He nodded slowly. "That´s sweet. He sounds like a great guy," he almost gagged on his own words, but held his grin in place.

"He really is. I know you´re going to get along just great once you get to know each other better," she said happily.

She moved slightly in her seat, making her dress part and revealed a slit all the way up to the top of her thigh.

Jace didn´t need the copper taste in his mouth to know that he bit his tongue…again.

* * *

Jace sat at the bar with his eyes on the dance-floor where Clary was moving her incredible body to the beat of the music. He was waiting for the Coke and Sprite that he´d ordered for them but found himself mesmerized by how her hips swayed and her braless breasts bounced as she danced with her friends.

Suddenly he was approached by twin girls, probably daughters to one of the guests. They looked like they were the same age as him but could barely stay on their feet because they were drunk up their asses.

"God, you´re soooo good-looking," one of the girls slurred. "Are you a model? 'Cause you´re, like, soooo beautiful."

Any other time he would´ve taken advantage of what they were offering, but instead of being turned on all they did was irritate him.

He glanced back at Clary and noticed the glare she was sending the two bleached blondes.

Was that…Could it be…Was she jealous?

It sounded almost too good to be true, which meant it probably was. But it wouldn´t hurt to flirt a little with the bimbos to see if he was right.

However, before he had even had the chance to complete the thought one of them grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in to a lip-lock.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds until he realized what was happening and pushed her away.

His eyes darted immediately to the dance floor, hoping that Clary hadn´t seen what happened. But his prayers had gone unanswered as he saw her retreating form.

* * *

Jace caught up with her just as she ran in behind the velvet rope in the VIP-area.

She stopped in the middle of the room with her back facing him. He curled his fingers gently around her delicate wrist and spun her until they were facing each other.

Clary's emerald green eyes were glistening, as if she was struggling not to cry.

"What´s the matter?" the concern in his voice turned her pain into anger.

"Just go back to your sluts and leave me alone," she yelled.

He almost laughed. She _was _jealous. But his amusement was replaced by fury. How dare she act like he had done something wrong when she was the one who paraded around with her boyfriend right in front of him? "Why do you care? We´re just friends, remember?"

"We´re _not_ friends. A friend wouldn´t make out with girls in front of me without caring about how that would make me feel."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!?" he roared and stepped closer until their bodies were almost touching. "I´m supposed to just sit by and watch you ride off into the fucking sunset with Qhuinn!?"

They were being so loud that Jace was surprised that no one came to check on what was going on.

"You have_ no_ idea what you´re talking about! Besides, what´s it to you? We broke up over a year ago!" Clary screamed, angry tears spilling from her eyes.

"That´s right! _You _broke up with _me_! So don´t act all hurt 'cause I moved on," his heart was beating so fast from all his rage and having her so close that he worried that it might beat right out of his chest.

She laughed but it was far from the usual happy sound. "Yeah, I´ve heard all about how you 'moved on'. Don´t use _me_ as an excuse for fu…"

Jace shut her up by crushing his lips against hers. There was nothing careful or hesitant about the kiss, he took everything she had and gave it back tenfold.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, something he´d been dying to do for days, sucked her upper lip into his mouth, trying to coax her into opening up and letting him in.

He tasted every part of her mouth, but only wanted more. Their tongues danced together, battling for a dominance that neither was ready to give up.

Jace pushed her back against the wall, fisted his hands in her hair, and pulled out her hair pins, causing her hair to cascade down her naked back.

He tangled his fingers in her silken curls, drank in everything that was Clary. Her scent, her taste, the sensation of her body pressed closely against his. He slipped his hand inside the slit of her dress and hitched her leg around his hip, grinding against her, desperate for some friction to ease the almost painful throbbing in his dick.

His brain screamed 'too much' while his body cried 'not enough'.

Jace broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "God, you feel so good," he panted. "It´s been too long, Angel," the old nickname slipped easily off his tongue.

"I´ve missed you Jace," she tangled her fingers through his hair as he started pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

He nibbled and sucked feverishly, leaving small purple bruises on her pale skin, unintentionally marking her.

He claimed her lips once more, deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding across hers. He kissed her with an urgency he hadn´t felt before. But he knew that his time with her was limited and he needed as much as he could get before their time was up.

Clary moaned into his mouth, driving him crazy with need. Her trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons in his shirt.

"Oh, _shit_! Sorry!" they both froze at the sound of Izzy's voice.

"Just tell us what the fuck you want Iz, then get the hell out," he growled without taking her eyes from the girl in his arms.

Her eyes were dark with desire, her lips swollen. She looked like a girl who´d been thoroughly kissed, and loved every minute of it.

"Qhuinn is looking for you, Clary," Izzy sounded apologetic.

Jace insides turned cold and he took a step back from her, his eyes pleading. _Don´t go to him _he wanted to beg_ Stay with me…PLEASE, _but he said nothing, instead he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again she was gone.

His heart constricted, the pain worse than when she left him the last time.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Then spinning around on his heels, he started towards the exit when Alec's voice interrupted him.

"She´ll be back as soon as he´s done with her. He probably just wants to introduce her to someone."

Suddenly fear for her made it hard to breathe as he remembered what he had done to her neck. Qhuinn could break her in half with his bare hands. What if he hurt her because of him?

"Look, Alec. I don´t wanna talk about her," he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

Alec scoffed. "Are we back to that _again_? This is _Clary_ we´re talking about," Alec was almost shouting now. "You used to call her your Angel."

Jace couldn´t hold it in any longer. He put all his worry, hurt and anger in his voice as he yelled at his brother. "Yeah, well angels fall! In this case for someone else!"

* * *

**A/N: Some of you have asked for some Clace action and I really hope it was worth the wait. Unfortunately I can´t promise to update next Sunday. It all depends how soon I´ll be finished with the next chapter and my beta's can go through it. But I´ll update as soon as I can. Until then…**


	8. I know you wanna want me

**A/N: Today is my son's birthday party for all of his friends. I´m not sure I will survive and therefore will post this one day early!**

* * *

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and Worm in the Apple and pre-read by, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

* * *

All recognizable characters are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**Daughtry – One last chance**

**Luke James – I want you**

**All American Rejects – I wanna**

Chapter 7

_I know you wanna want me_

* * *

Jace's lips. Jace's hands. Jace's body pressed hard against hers.

That´s all Clary had been able to think about for the last two days. That, and cursing Izzy and Qhuinn up and down for interrupting what felt like the best experience she´d ever had, at least so far. But then Jace had just left.

She groaned inwardly at his hot and cold behavior. She didn´t know how to handle the new Jace. The old one, _her_ Jace had been so easy to read. They had known each other so well that she could tell how he felt or what he thought without him needing to say it. And it had been the same for him when it came to her.

Now it seemed as if he was speaking an entirely different language.

Seb had shown up just after Jace left but he had been a little to handsy on the dance floor so Clary had spent the rest of the night by Qhuinn's side, a fake smile masking how she truly felt.

* * *

She was knocked back to reality, literally, when the punching bag smashed into face.

"_Ow! Motherfu…_Bloody hell," she cried out, clutching her bleeding nose.

If she expected any sympathy from Qhuinn she was disappointed. He stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and glared down at her, eyes cold. "What did I tell ya was the number one rule in dealing with the punching bag?"

Clary raised her hand where she was lying on the blue exercise mat and counted on her bloody fingers, her voice slightly muted by her other hand still covering her nose. "Never take your eyes of the bag. Always keep your mind focused. Keep your wrists straight and your knees bent. Punch, don´t push. Keep your balance," she squeezed her eyes shut, the pain slowly increasing. "Did I miss anything?"

"The number _one_ rule,_ nalla_," he scolded her harshly.

"How the f…gah…should I know. You change them all the _bloody _time."

"Leave all yo shit on the other side of the fucking door," he snarled. "If ya kept yo mind on what ya were doin' instead of thinkin' 'bout how ya got that fucking hickey ya wouldna busted up yo face."

"I_ know_, alright," Clary moaned. "Can you _please_ get me some ice or something? Better yet, get me Blay, at least he _cares_."

"I care, _nalla._ I care that ya shouldna act like a _fucking idiot_ in my gym. I taught ya better than that," his words were sharp, but his large hands were gentle as he scooped her up. Tilting her head back over his arm and picked up a clean white towel with the gym's **logo on it.** Then drenching it in cold water against her sore nose. "Imma gonna take ya to Blay, let 'im check ya out, see if we gotta take ya to the E.R," he explained and carried her to the office where his better half could usually be found. That is, if he wasn´t working out in one of the PTRs, private training rooms.

Qhuinn placed her carefully on the brown leather couch and went to locate an ice-pack while Blay looked her over.

"It´s not broken," he declared after a thorough examination of her nose. "We can still take you to the hospital if you want."

"Nah," Clary struggled to sit up. The bleeding had stopped, but her head throbbed painfully and her vision was somewhat hazy. "It´s not the first time it´s ever happened. The good news is that I´m reasonably sure I didn´t get a concussion this time."

"Want to tell me how this could happen?" Blay asked softly.

"She wasn´t payin' attention," Qhuinn answered for her.

"You have to be more careful," Blay reprimanded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she whined. "I´ve already gotten the lecture from Qhuinn. I just wanna go home and put on that ointment you bought me last time. Hopefully it will keep me from looking like I went eight rounds with Mike Tyson at school tomorrow."

"I´ll give you a ride," Blay offered when Qhuinn didn´t say anything and pulled her to her feet. "You shouldn´t be driving right now."

"Okay," she tried to smile,but the pain was too to Blay´s desk, she helped herself to a couple of painkillers she knew she´s find in the top drawer. "Let´s go."

"You should just let 'er walk," Qhuinn glared at them. "Might teach 'er to not be so _fucking _stupid next time."

She blinked furiously against the tears that were starting to brim her eyes. Clary didn´t want him to know how much his words hurt her feelings.

Blay shook his head at Qhuinn´s behavior and placed his large hand at the small of her back. "Come on, baby girl. Let´s get you home."

* * *

Blay helped Clary into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt before going around to the driver side.

They drove in silence for a few minutes with only an occasional sob filling the stillness

"You know he acts like that because he´s worried about you, right? Qhuinn always turns fear into anger, it´s a defense mechanism. He doesn´t mean what he´s saying."

"I know," she whispered and stared out the side window.

"He feels responsible when you get hurt, like he should have done something different, taught you differently, or maybe kept you from the punching bag altogether when he_ knew_ you had things on your mind."

"I _know_," Clary groaned, ashamed of herself. "But the only one to blame is in this is _me._ He was right, I do know better. I should have left all thoughts about Jace and the kiss in the locker room. I just…I hate it when he´s mad at me," she wiped away the tears she couldn´t keep from falling. His anger combined with her injury and what happened at the club was starting to take its toll on her. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

"We´re almost home," he comforted her. "Do you want to take a shower or are you going straight to bed?"

She lifted the ice-pack and peered down on her sports bra and gym shorts. "Definitively a shower," she decided. "I need to wash the sweat and blood off of me and change out of these clothes." She felt the painkillers starting to do their job, making her feel a little woozy. "Oh, and Blay? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, sweetheart," he assured her.

"Can you make sure that Qhuinn doesn´t bet himself up about this too much," she smiled wistfully. Her beloved guardian had a tendency to do that. He would feel like crap for how he treated her, whether it was his fault or not. "And _please _make sure that he doesn't run off and buy me something I don´t need." That always came after his wallowing. Qhuinn's inability to verbally express emotions usually translated to overpriced gifts. Last time they had a big fight he went out and got her a horse. He didn´t even think to question if she would like the gift or not and had been very surprised when he found out that she was deathly afraid of them.

Blay chuckled, remembering the same event. "I´ll do my best, but you know how stubborn he can be."

This time Clary's smile was genuine. "I know. But tell him that I love him and that the only thing I want is something, or should I say some_one_ he can´t get for me," she winked. "Can´t have my _daddy_ fixing me up with guys, or worse, scaring them away."

Blay snorted. "Somehow I don´t think Jace scares easily."

Looking back out her window she replied, "You´d be surprised."

* * *

Some time later Clary was tucked in bed. Her face was no longer hurting as bad since she´d taken an additional pain pill and applied more of the miracle ointment. Still, she couldn´t sleep.

She was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes in the pitch-black room.

Her thoughts kept wandering back to the club and the kiss. She had never been kissed like that before. Truth be told, the only other boy she´d ever kissed besides Jace was Simon. They were twelve and that wasn´t much more than a peck on the lips and then Jace had interrupted them by pulling Simon away from her and punching him in the face. Jace had nearly broken Simon's nose in the process. The next day Clary had went over to Jace's house to confront him and demand that he apologized to Simon. Jace merely squared his chin and calmly explained that she was_ his_, and shouldn´t kiss anyone but him.

From that day she had been his, and he had been hers. Until her sixteenth birthday…

Clary had tried hard to get him to really notice her in the past week, and thought she had finally succeeded when she suggested condoms for their social studies assignment. She felt her cheeks heat as she remembered the look in Mr. Hodges eyes when they pitched the idea to him.

He seemed to consider it for a long time before agreeing to it, but only if they promised to take it seriously. He expected a full rapport and no 'funny business'.

The whole week had been going great, but then Friday came around. He seemed so angry at her, she couldn´t understand what she´d done wrong.

When she saw him talking to those girl at the bar she had desperately wanted to walk up to them and scratch their eyes out.

Clary didn´t know them but had seen them around in the gym several times. Not that she´d ever understood what they were doing there. All they did was hang out at the water fountains in their skimpy little excuses for gym clothes and looked down on anyone who dared to sweat. Like they were above it all.

They spent a lot of time stalking poor unsuspecting men who actually went there to work out. Qhuinn and Blay had caught their eyes more than once, but their favorite target was Hollywood. That wasn´t his real name of course, and no one called him anything else. He was the head of security at the gym and his nickname fit him like a glove. He was six-feet-eight with thick and wavy blonde hair that was lighter in the front and darker in the back where it was cut short. His face was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. He had a perfectly square jaw, full lips, high cheekbones, and a broad forehead. His eyes were an electrical teal blue, so bright, so vivid, they were almost neon. And his body was as spectacular as his head. Big-boned, thickly muscled, with beautiful golden skin.

Clary liked him a lot. He always treated her like a little sister and strangely, his look had never had any effect on her. Jace seemed to have ruined her for other men, especially if he continued kissing her like that. Heat enveloped her body as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate to ease the ache between them.

When Alec and Izzy came to tell her that Qhuinn needed her, Jace let go of her causing her to immediately mourn the loss of him. She had tried hurry through the introductions, probably making a terrible impression, wanting nothing more than to return to Jace's arms. But when he was nowhere to be found, Alec told her that he left without saying goodbye. It had felt like a slap in the face.

She musings were interrupted when the door to her bedroom opened and Qhuinn's large body appeared, illuminated by the lights from the hallway. "Are you awake, _nalla_?" he whispered.

She scooted to the right of the bed instead of answering, knowing her preferred to sleep closest to the door. He lifted the covers and climbed in next to her. "G'night."

"G'night Qhuinn," and she fell asleep almost immediately, safe in the knowledge that everything would be alright.

* * *

Clary stared glumly at her reflection Monday morning. While the ointment had worked wonders with the swelling, she was left with black and blue bruises under her eyes and around her nose that no amount of make-up would hide, unless she wanted to look like a clown.

When she woke up and caught the first glint of herself in the mirror she considered taking the cowardly way out and stay home. She was still tempted to take Qhuinn up on his offer of calling her in as sick, but it wouldn´t look much better tomorrow or the coming week, so instead she went with his other advice and dressed to kill. Maybe if people were busy staring at her body they wouldn't look at her face.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Izzy.

_Good morning sunshine. Today we move on to "Operation Make Jace Kiss You Again ~I_

_You really have to start coming up with better names. ~C_

The neckline on her black tank top plunged deeper than she was normally comfortable with, but Izzy's message had reminded her that she was still working on getting Jace back. So when Qhuinn suggested it she agreed without a second thought to the matter. Taking advantage of the warm weather she completed the outfit with a pair of black hip-hugging cut offs that made her ass look 'totally smackable' according to Qhuinn, and an unbuttoned black, sheer, short-sleeved shirt with the collar turned up to hide the hickeys.

She didn´t want any questions she didn´t have the answer to, or embarrass Jace, since he clearly just wanted to forget it ever happened.

She scowled at her black eye shadow, paired with her naturally pale skin it made her look like a Goth, but at least the bruises were less noticeable with the dark makeup. Sunglasses was a no-go, unless she wanted to feel like a victim of abuse.

"I could drive ya to school if ya want," Qhuinn said, not for the first time.

"No way," she grinned. "I´m not going to school in your monster of a car. I want to blend in today, not get more attention," she gestured pointedly at her face,

"But are ya sure it´s a good idea for ya to drive?" he looked worried. "Ya took a bad **hit/beating**. What if ya get dizzy or somethin'?"

"Qhuinn, you spent the night in my bed to check up on me and I bet you didn´t get much sleep. I´m _fine_ and you know it. Besides, this way you don´t have to leave work to pick me up at the end of the day."

"I bet you could be 'picked up' by someone else. I can think of one or two in your school who would love to 'take you for a ride'," he said with winks and air-quotes.

"There will be no rides given today," she rolled her eyes and slipped her feet into a pair of 18 holed shit-kickers that she tied halfway up.

"Well, look at you," he gave her a lazy grin. "If I wasn´t so in love with Blay, I´d do ya."

Clary snorted. "One; eww, two; that would be illegal and three; I know you like to think of yourself as an ex-ladies-man, but we all know you were just in denial, and four…" she made a face "…Gross. Don´t say things like that, you´ll end up scarring me for life."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Ya sure ya don´t wanna get with…" he gestured up and down his body and rolled his hips "…_this_?"

She sighed. "No. I only want him." She laughed joylessly. "I´m in love with a guy who, when he´s not moody, is a slut and a smartass. Go fig."

Qhuinn wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back soothingly. "Ya can start a club with Blay, he got the same fucked up taste in men."

She cracked up at that. "God that is true. We have to come up with a cool name for it. How about ALA? Asshole Lovers Anonymous?"

"Very funny," he grumbled, but couldn´t hide his smirk. "Now hurry the fuck up or you´ll be late for school."

* * *

The drive to school felt like it took longer felt longer than usual. Clary was nervous about seeing Jace again and kept trying to imagine how he would act. Would he say something about what happened? Would he go back to ignoring her? Or would he treat her like nothing had changed?

As soon as she drove through the gates she noticed that his car wasn´t in its usual spot, the disappointment causing a wave of nausea.

She parked and slid out of the car, relieved to see that the Benz groupies' weren´t nearby.

Clary ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward and cover her face like a curtain as she trudged towards her first class. She hated to admit that she was somewhat disgruntled that none of her friends was there to meet her, though she knew it was a childish reaction. It wasn´t like she needed them to hold her hand.

A few people called out greetings as she passed them; she raised her hand but didn´t stop walking.

Clary was so deep into her own pity-party that she didn´t realize that Jace was sitting on the bench next to the school doors until he said her name. "Clary," he sounded hesitant, yet determined. "I think we need to talk."

She would´ve laughed if she wasn´t so close to crying. That was the universal code for breaking up. The only difference was that he would tell her that there was nothing between them to begin with.

She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and raised her chin, resolved to not let him see how much he was hurting her. Without thinking Clary tossed her hair back and met his golden eyes head on. "So talk."

She cursed her own stupidity when he hissed. He was on his feet and in front of her in the blink on an eye. His eyes dark with fury, but his hands light as a feather as he cupped her chin and moved her face from side to side. "Who did this to you?" he growled. "Was it Qhuinn?"

"What? No!" It had never occurred to her that anyone would jump to that conclusion.

Jace continued as if he hadn´t heard her. "I knew it. _Fuck_. I _knew_ he would hurt you when I saw the fucking marks I left on your neck." He let go of her and pulled at his hair. "_Shit_! This is all my fault. _Fuck_!"

"_Stop_!" Clary shouted, shocked by his strong reaction and embarrassed by the attention they were attracting. "Jace, calm down. Qhuinn didn´t hurt me. It was an accident."

Her words only seemed to make him more agitated. "You´re _defending_ that fucker!? I can´t fucking believe you!" he kicked a trash can, making it fly into the brick wall.

"For fucks sake Jace, listen to what I´m saying," she cringed at the curse and was grateful that Qhuinn wasn´t there to hear her. "He didn´t lay a single hand on me. I _swear_!"

He stood a few feet away from her, legs spread wide, fist clenched, breathing hard, ready for a fight. "Don´t. Fucking. Lie. To. Me," he gritted out through his teeth.

"I´m not _bloody_ lying," she screamed, and ran her fingers through her own hair in frustration. "How can I make you believe me?" Then it hit her. _Of course_. "I can prove it to you."

Jace looked skeptical. "How the fuck are you going to do that? I´m not going to trust _anything _your fucking giant says."

"I didn´t think you would," grabbing his wrist, she tugged him with her as she walked through the doors.

Jace was so surprised that he at first didn´t stop her. "Where are we going?"

"To talk to Mr. Hodge."

"Why? How is that supposed to prove anything?"

"We have to get permission to leave school for about an hour. I don´t want to deal with how Qhuinn would react if I cut class," she said on their way to the teachers' lounge in hopes of catching him before he left for the classroom.

"What´s he gonna do?" Jace sneered. "Beat you up again?"

"I´m telling you," Clary said exasperated, "he didn´t do this."

They arrived in time to see him close the door to the lounge.

"Mr. Hodge? Could we have a minute of your time please?" Clary pleaded.

The teacher was reading a piece of paper and didn´t look at them at first. "Can´t it wait until after class?"

"No!" Clary almost shouted, which got his attention.

"Dear Lord," he cringed as he took in her bruised face. "What happened to you Miss Lohstrong?"

"It was an accident," she waved him off, ignoring Jace's snort. "We were wondering if we could get a note from you saying that we were excused from class. We wanted to do a little research on our assignment." Jace coughed from beside her and she blushed when she understood how it might´ve sounded. "What I mean is… check out some of the stores that sell the products, see how many different kinds there are, different brands, that sort of thing…" she trailed of, hoping that she´d convinced him. She had told Jace the truth, she didn´t want to ditch, but would if it was what it took.

Mr. Hodge tapped his chin and seemed to consider their request. "And this isn´t something you could do on your own time?"

"Well, you see," she crossed her fingers behind her back, like she had done ever since she was a child whenever she lied, she thought she heard Jace stifle a laugh, but must´ve mistaken "we don´t have the time after school with the amount of homework we have and sport and stuff…"

"How about your free period?" Mr. Hodge persisted, not yet convinced.

"Well, mine is _before _lunch," Clary admitted, frowning. She didn´t want to wait that long.

"Mine isn´t until _after_ lunch," Jace said, sounding triumphant as well as confused. He had no idea what her intentions was.

Mr. Hodge sighed. "Okay then, but just this once," he fixed them with a stern look and fiddled through his briefcase looking for the excuse notes.

"Here you go," he gave them their notes. "But I don´t want to hear about you doing this again. I don´t care how busy your lives are, make the time to work on this assignment or you _will _fail my class."

"Yeah, okay, thank," Clary gushed and hurried to the parking lot with Jace following close behind her.

Somehow her grip on his wrist had changed and now they were holding hands, fingers laced together. She blushed and let go of him when she noticed. "I´m driving," she murmured and jogged to her car.

When Jace sat down on the passenger side he had to adjust the seat forward quite a bit. The last one to sit there was Blay and he was a lot bigger than Jace. "Are you gonna tell me where we´re going?" irritation started to replace the confusion.

"The BDB gym," she answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Lemme guess, it´s where your giant works?" he asked bitterly. "And why the fuck would you think I wanna go there?"

"There´s where the proof is," she tried to be patient, but his anger and refusal to believe her was starting to take its toll.

* * *

Clary parked in the 'employees only' part of the parking lot and got out of the car without bothering to check if Jace was following her or not. The humming along her skin whenever he was near gave her the answer.

She stopped in front of the door marked Surveillance and Security and with her hand on the knob she glanced at him with a calculating glint in her eyes. "What do I get if I prove that I told you the truth?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She chewed on her lip, so deep in thought that she missed his low groan. "You called me a liar, even after I told you that I had proof that Qhuinn didn´t do this to me. So what do I get if I prove to you that I was telling the truth?"

He shrugged and eyed her warily. "What do you want?"

She pursed her lips and tapped her chin with a fingernail. "You´ll just have to owe me," she decided with a sly grin.

He cocked his head. "What do_ I_ get then?"

Clary shook her head and laughed. "_If _you were right, which you aren´t, you could´ve had anything you wanted."

He stepped closer and her breath caught in her throat. "_Anything_?" he breathed into her ear.

"Uh-hu," she replied shakily.

_Blimey. This isn´t working. I´m supposed to drive him crazy. Not the other way around._

"I´ll hold you to that," he said as his hot breath fanned across her neck, making her shiver.

To regain some sense of control she opened the door without knocking and greeted the man inside with a crocked smile. "Hollywood, how´s doing?"

"'Ey," he got up from his chair in front of the computer monitors and scooped her up in his arms. "Lovely Red. Two days in a row. You´re spoiling me," he chuckled and squished large kisses on both her cheeks.

Clary giggled at his boisterous behavior.

"Another motherfucking giant?" Jace cursed. "Where do you find them all?"

Hollywood ignored him. "Aren´t you supposed to be at school? Does Q know you´re here?"

"I got a note," she smiled and wiggled, trying to get free of him. He let her down, but didn´t release his hold on her. Instead he leant closer to get a better look on her face. "That´s some shiner you got there, beautiful."

"That´s apparently why we´re here," Jace grunted impatiently. "Where´s this 'proof' you talked about?"

"Right. Hollywood, could you pull the video surveillance on PTR1 from yesterday?" she asked.

"You have surveillance tapes?" Jace asked incredulously. "What, do you often need proof that he´s not beating you up?"

"Who is this fucker?" Hollywood frowned and glared at Jace.

"Hollywood, this is Jace, a friend. Jace, this is Hollywood. He´s head of security here at the BDB gym."

"Nice name," Jace snorted and they gave each other that typical guy nod.

"Qhuinn and Blay had some trouble with women a couple of years ago," Clary explained to Jace. "The women pursued them relentlessly and when they were turned down, the women sued, claiming sexual harassment. So, Qhuinn and Blay decided to put up cameras in every workout area, to keep it from happening again."

"How convenient," he didn´t sound impressed.

"Just show him the damn tape," Clary grumbled before Jace would say something else equally stupid. Hollywood seemed like he was already sizing him up for a coffin.

She gestured for Jace to step closer as Hollywood's long fingers flew over the keyboard typing in the time, date, and room in question.

She focused on Jace instead of the video; she already knew what happened. She punched the bag with a mean right hook, spaced out as it swung back, and let herself get hit in the face and knocked to the ground as the bag swung back towards her.

Clary glanced at the screen as the tape was paused, grateful that it was before Qhuinn started going off on her for not paying attention. Jace would surely believe he was at least partly responsible if he´d heard that. She felt his eyes on her but kept her eyes on Hollywood. "Thanks. I´m gonna go and say hi and bye to the guys. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Q should be in PTR4, he has a class in thirty minutes and needs to set up first and Blay´s probably in his office."

Clary kissed him on the cheek. "Great. See you later," she left the room with Jace trailing closely behind her. "I hate to say 'I told you so'…" she said, then giggled. "Who am I kidding? I love it. You owe me Jace."

He chose to ignore her. "What´s PTR4?"

She rolled her eyes. "Private training room four," she started walking in the right direction. "You coming?"

Jace didn´t make a move to follow her. "Does Qhuinn know how _friendly _you are with his employees?"

She frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course he does."

He gaped at her. "It doesn´t bother him?"

"Why should it?" she felt as if she were missing a big part of the conversation.

He threw his hands in the air. "I don´t get you. Go visit with your _guardian_. I´ll be waiting by the car**," **with those parting words he turned his back on her and stormed out of the building.

When she entered the training room Qhuinn was pouring water from a bottle over his head and wiped the sweat over his naked chest with a towel.

_How come this does NOTHING to me and just a glint of Jace's bare stomach has me panting?_

"Hi Qhuinn," she grinned. "Before you ask yes, yes, showing Jace how I got my bruises and yes."

He let out a loud guffaw. "Say _what_?"

"Yes, I´m supposed to be at school. Yes, I told my teacher I was leaving and yes, I´m going back there."

"Good to know," he grinned and kissed her temple. "Why would you show him…? Wait, don´t tell me," he scowled, "he thought _I_ did it?"

"Yeah," she stared at her feet, unsure of what to say. "Sorry 'bout that."

"'S'okay, _nalla,_ at least I know he got yo back." He chuckled. "Man, that kid does_ not_ like me."

"I don´t understand why," she whined and worried her lip. "I find you very likeable."

"I wouldn´t like the guy who was doin' my girl either," he said matter-of-factly.

"But you´re _not,_ and he got all weird with Hollywood, too. I don´t understand why he´s acting like this. I should just talk to him, make him see the truth."

"You can always try, but I wouldn´t be so sure that he´d hear ya out. Give it rest for now, he´ll see the truth soon enough anyway. Now, we just have to make 'im not care that you´re taken."

"I don´t…He is…He doesn´t really act like he cares either way…"

"'Course he does," Qhuinn snickered and gulped down the rest of the water. "You´re just blind to it. Just like he is 'bout yo feelings."

Clary huffed skeptically. "Whatever you say."

"Besides, as yo fave guardian it´s my job to create an opportunity for more 'kissy times'."

"Kissy times?" she giggled. "Really? And you´re my _only_ guardian."

"See, even better. The house will be empty on Friday, between 7 pm and 4 am. What do kids do nowadays when they have no supervision and tons of booze at their disposal? Hmm?" He pretended to give it some serious thought.

She laughed incredulously. "Are you telling me to have a party and to raid your liquor cabinet?"

Qhuinn snorted. "Of course not. What kind of guardian would I be if I did? We´re just talkin' 'bout what most kids would do in that situation."

"Riiiiight. Got it," a little furrow appeared between her eyebrows. "I think."

He smacked her ass lightly and planted another kiss on her temple. "Now scram. I got a class that´ll be here any minute and ya should go back to school."

She smiled and hugged him goodbye. "Can I say hi to Blay first?"

"Nah, he´s in a meeting. Now hurry back to yo boy, just remember to use protection." His booming laughter echoed behind her as she exited the building.

* * *

The car ride to school had been spent mostly in and uncomfortable silence. Clary had tried talking to Jace, had tried explaining her relationship with Qhuinn, but his only response had been 'if you say so' and then he´d stubbornly refused to listen. She gave up after that.

Her free period had been exhausting. All the students staring and pointing. Few of the brave ones actually dare to come up and ask her what had caused the bruises.

She was now sitting at one of the tables outside of the cafeteria, nibbling absentmindedly on a carrot stick while she waited for her friends to join her.

"…I´m just saying, who wants to be with a whiney werewolf with mommy issues, when you can have a hot badass vampire," Izzy said to Magnus as they, along with their boyfriends, sat down across from Clary. "Caroline should pick Klaus. 'Nuff said."

"What can I say," Magnus looked deeply into Alec's eyes. "I have a thing for dark-haired, emo boys."

"Who are you calling emo?" Alec asked and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Clary laughed and took a bite of her pb&j just as a tray was placed on the table beside her. She glanced up and met Seb's dark eyes.

"Mind if I sit here, Pepper?" he winked.

She swallowed hard to keep from gagging.

_Can he be anymore creepy? _"Sure, why not."

A second tray was placed on her other side, but this time she didn´t bother to look up to see who it was. The hum in her skin alerted her to Jace's presence.

"Why do you call her Pepper?" Simon asked between bites of his eggplant sandwich.

Seb nudged her with his shoulder and grinned. "Because she´s red and hot," he winked again.

_Oh, gag!_

"You´re white as porcelain and full of shit. Does that mean I should call you Toilet?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

A choked snort came from Jace, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"You´re a bitch, Iz," Seb sneered.

"Takes one to know one," she snickered.

"Whatever," he muttered and changed the subject. "So, any plans for the weekend?"

"Who knows," Simon answered. "It´s only Monday, more than enough time to come up with something."

Seb reached his arm behind Clary´s back and punched Jace on his shoulder. "We should go to church on Sunday."

"Why?" Jace sounded annoyed.

"A bunch of chicks going down on their knees, what´s not to like?" he grinned at Clary.

_Gross_

"_God_, Seb," Izzy's face twisted in disgust. "The only way you could be a bigger asshole is if you were taller."

Clary quietly picked apart what was left of her sandwich. She was too aware of Jace's thigh pressed against hers to come up with something to say. She considered mentioning that she would be alone on Friday, but didn´t know if she should. Qhuinn saw it as an opportunity for her and Jace to get together again. But what if he didn´t want her?

"You´re just jealous," Seb confidently accused Izzy.

"I swear, if you don´t shut the fuck up right now I´m going to make you a fucking soprano," Izzy growled.

"My house is empty on Friday," Clary blurted out before she could stop herself.

_God, I´m turning into a Guardian of the Peace today._

"Nice distraction, short stuff," Alec smiled.

She stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"Yay," Izzy beamed. "Party" Are we doing a BYOB or what?"

Clary furrowed her brows. She had no idea what Izzy was talking about. She hadn´t been much of a drinker before she moved away and the only times she´d been drunk since then were when Qhuinn wanted her to try out a new drink recipe that he wanted to serve at the club.

As if he noticed her confusion Jace whispered in her ear. "Bring your own booze."

"Thanks," she whispered back, trying to hide how her heartbeat picked up and heat pooled in her lower abdomen when he spoke to her. But her blush betrayed her as usual.

"Who´re we inviting?" Izzy asked, without waiting for an answer to her previous question. "I know. Let´s make it even couples." She eyed Seb with mock sadness. "Sorry, you won´t be able come."

"And what are Clary and I supposed to do while everybody else make out the whole night?" Jace asked, sarcastically.

_I can think of a thing or two._

Her treacherous thoughts made her blush deepen.

Like she had read Clary's mind, Izzy giggled and glanced at the two of them. "I´m sure you can think of _something_. But seriously, it´s not gonna be like that."

"Still," Jace shook his head and shot Clary a sideways glance. "I wouldn´t want my girl going to an all couples party with someone other than me. Besides, the more the merrier, right?" he rested his hand on his thigh and she thought she could feel his fingertips against her naked leg, just below the uneven edge of her shorts.

_Stop imagining things! He doesn´t trust you. He thinks you have a boyfriend. He´s NOT feeling you up in the middle of the quad._

"Yeah," I wanna come too," Seb put his arms around Clary´s shoulders. "You want me there, don´t you Pepper."

She shrugged out of his arm. "Do I?"

"Nope," Izzy interjected. "She doesn´t." She glared at Seb. "Nobody likes you."

"Look," Clary said, again trying to keep them from fighting. "I don´t care. As long as nothing gets broken or stolen or puked on, I don´t care who comes."

"That´s easily fixed," Simon looked seriously at them. "Just make sure that everybody shows up before Qhuinn and Blay leave. Nobody will dare to mess with their stuff after they see them."

"That´s settled then," Izzy smiled, even though nothing had actually been decided. "It´s a BYOB party with a semi-open invitation, meaning that we get a last say in how gets to come. Which means no bitchy skanks," she pointed a warning finger at Seb. "So don´t try bringing one of your girlfriends."

"Afraid of a little competition?" he goaded her. "Don´t worry, I´m sure you´ll be the bitchiest skank there."

"You little…" Izzy sputtered furiously.

"Hey, jerkoff," Simon glared at Seb. "Think about what you´re saying or I´m using my veto on you."

"We´re getting vetoes?" he grinned. "Do I get one?"

"No!" Clary and Jace spoke at the same time, both fed up with the constant bickering.

She gave Jace a shy smile before turning to Izzy with a stern look on her face. "It´s _my_ house, which makes it _my_ party and therefore _my_ rules," she looked at Seb. "You can come, if you can act like less of a creep. Otherwise I might sick Qhuinn on you." She took a deep breath and looked around the table. "Any objections?"

"I´m impressed, short stuff," Alec nodded and eyed her approvingly. "You´ve grown some balls while you were away."

"Yeah. Qhuinn´s probably giving her his several times a day," she thought she heard Jace mutter, but hoped she were imagining things again.

_This is killing me. Why can´t he see that I only want him?_

* * *

Clary was standing in front of her large closet dressed in a strapless bra and panties. She was searching through her clothes after the dress she wanted to wear when Qhuinn walked into her room like he owned the place. Which in all fairness, he did.

"A thong, _nalla_?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Plannin' on getting' lucky tonight?"

She scowled. "Have you bought me lottery tickets? Because that´s the only way I´m 'getting lucky'," she continued rummaging through her clothes. "As for the thong, I don´t want any panty lines, okay?"

"Ya know what helps? _No panties_."

She snorted. "I´m not_ that_ brave," she finally located the dress and whooped before turning to Qhuinn. "Seb is coming, and I bet that he could sniff something like that out."

"What´s that fucker gonna be doin' here?" he hit her with a threatening stare. "Ya better not do nothin' I´ll regret."

"_You_´ll regret?" Clary laughed and laid her dress out on the bed.

"If he touches ya I´ll have to kill 'im, and I´m sure I´ll regret that someday."

Clary slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it out, making sure it fell as it should.

She turned her back to Qhuinn, "Zip me up, please."

Her dress was deep teal with a rounded neck and a tapered waist that showed her perfect hourglass figure. For added visual effect the bottom of the dress swooped up to the side of her hip creating a wrap-around effect, that showed off her lean legs. Her fiery hair and gorgeous green eyes had never stood out as stunningly as they did in that dress.

Clary glanced at Qhuinn and noticed for the first time that he only wore a pair of black boxer-briefs. She frowned at his reflection above the vanity. "Izzy and the guys will be here soon, can you please go to _your own_ room and put on some damn clothes," a sudden look of horror passed over her face. "_Now_! I do _not _want to think about how Jace would react if he saw you in here practically naked."

"Why not?" he feigned confusion. "Maybe he would get his head outta his ass and make a fuckin' move on ya."

Clary lost her patience, opened the door and pointed at him. "You! Out! Now!" He chuckled and did as she said. "I don´t want your help with Jace. I don´t need it," she pouted.

Jace had been nice to her all week, and it had been horrible. He didn´t flirt with her, he didn´t tease her, mocked her or even locked at her. He was just…nice.

Like she were a stranger he passed on the street, like she was invisible.

Just…_nice._

God, she hated that word.

Clary hoped tonight would change that. She and Izzy had made up plans to try and get him drunk. Not to get him to do anything he didn´t want to, but more so in hopes that he would let go of some of the control he seemed to have and express some real emotions.

At this point she would take anything. Anger, hate, even indifference. As long as he wasn´t _nice_.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Izzy sounded annoyed, which was no wonder. She had been having the same conversation for the better part of an hour. "Every death in Grey's anatomy was soooo sad. Bu-freaking-hu. I´m just saying, if Derek had croaked when he was shot, Karev and Meredith would´ve gotten together and all would´ve been right in the world."

Clary didn´t know the girl Izzy was talking to. They´d been introduced to each other when she arrived with Maia and Jordan, but all she knew was that she was tall, blonde and gorgeous, and from the looks of how she greeted him, very familiar with Jace.

Clary hated her.

If he hadn´t shrugged out of the embrace mere seconds after she wrapped her skanky arms around her neck she might´ve punched the bitch.

Still might.

However, instead of resorting to violence, she took a sip of her drink. It tasted good, both bitter and sweet and slid easily down her throat. Clary had been surprised when Jace handed it to her and took a seat beside her on the couch in the living room. They were sitting so close that if one of them took a deep breath, they would touch. It almost made her afraid to breathe.

She forced herself to concentrate on the heated discussion Izzy was having with the blonde and noticed that Magnus, Alec and Simon had joined the conversation. The topic: Saddest death in TV history.

"I don´t care what you say," Magnus glared at the blonde. "Dan Scott's death was more emotional than that of his brother. Keith was shot in one episode and his funeral was in the next. Also, Dan died after saving his son's life. Hi might´ve been an asshole through the entire show, and yes, he killed his own flesh and blood, but he was redeemed at the end."

"If you say so, babe," Alec rolled his eyes and pecked him on the cheek. "But when Michael Scofield was shocked full of electricity, whether he was dying already or not, I´m not gonna lie, I cried."

"That´s only because you thought he was hot," Izzy scoffed.

"So?" Alec retorted. "It´s sad when hot people die."

"I shed a tear every time Bobby, Cas or one of the brother's die in Supernatural," Simon admitted sheepishly.

"You must cry a lot then," Jace snickered.

"He does," Izzy answered and started making out with her boyfriend, apparently done with the whole conversation.

"Which death do you think is the saddest one, Clary?" Jace asked, and really looked at her for the first time since he got there.

She felt as if she was drowning in his eyes and almost forgot his question. "Um… the TK House," she murmured when the silence started to become too awkward.

Magnus laughed and downed the last of his drink. "Only you, Gimli," he jumped to his feet. "I´m going to the kitchen and get a refill. Anybody want one?"

Izzy glanced at Clary and Jace, when she noticed that they only had eyes for each other she shot Simon a knowing smile.

"Why don´t we _all _go," she said and grabbed the blonde when she looked like she was about to object. "It´s time for those two to have a talk."

Jace didn´t seem like he wanted to talk, but Clary couldn´t stand the weird tension between them any longer. "You´ve been ignoring me all week," she accused him.

"No, I haven´t," he denied, his eyes caressed her face. "The bruises has started to fade."

"Don´t change the subject. You have been _nice_ to me ever since lunchtime on Monday."

"Is that a bad thing?" he smirked.

"You know what I mean," she chided him. "You are many things, Jace._ Nice_ isn´t one of them."

"Gee, thanks," he chuckled and rolled his eyes. But his grin fell and his look turned serious all of a sudden. "I needed to think. To come to a decision."

Clary held her breath, then let it out in a whoosh. She felt deep in her bones that whatever had been on his mind was important. "Have you? Decided?"

He chugged the last of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yes."

"What was it then?" she whispered.

He cupped her cheek and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Heat exploded where he touched her and she had to close her eyes against the overwhelming sensation. "I don´t pretend to understand how your relationship with Qhuinn works…" he put his fingers over her mouth to keep her from speaking "Please, let me finish. So…If it doesn´t bother you, than I can live with it. I´m yours if you want me."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared deeply into his. Parting her lips, she leant closer, almost crawling into his lap, desperate to kiss him again.

"They were interrupted by Qhuinn's amused voice. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That was interesting, right? And how evil aren´t I, that ends this with a cliffy and really have no idea when I´ll be able to update the next chapter. Well, let me know =)**


	9. It s not alright, but it s okay

**A/N: I soooooo sorry about the super late update. I´m helping my parents move, celebrated 9 years with the husband (as a couple, not married) and have tons of other stuff to deal with.**

**Yeah, hope you like it… Oh, and thanks for all your amazing reviews. I never get tired of answering those =)**

* * *

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and Worm in the Apple and pre-read by, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

* * *

All recognizable characters are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**The All-American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret**

**H.E.A.T - It's All About Tonight**

**Nelly ft. Tim McGraw – Over and over**

* * *

Chapter 8

_It´s not alright, but it´s okay_

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the challenge in Qhuinn´s voice sent chills down Jace's spine causing him to freeze, his lips a mere inch from Clary´s.

He tried to justify the anger he felt for being cockblocked yet again by the giant, but couldn´t. _He_ was the one moving in on someone else's girl, not the other way around. No matter how much it felt that way.

Clary turned her head, looking at Qhuinn over her shoulder. Without moving away from Jace she responded, "What are you doing home?" She shook her head in irritation. Then spying the big, red stain on his shirt she sighed and said, "Never mind, I can see why."

Qhuinn chuckled, but kept a watchful eye on Jace's hands which had fallen to his lap when she turned away from him. "I gotta change my shirt. Some bitch threw her wine at me when I didn´t wanna give 'er a 'private tour' of the bathrooms."

Jace's eyes jumped between the two of them. He couldn´t understand how the guy could be so casual when he just walked in on his girl with another guy.

_They must have an open relationship._

At least that was the only conclusion he could come up with. The alternative, how wonderful it would be, seemed too unlikely.

"Waddaya say, _nalla,_ wanna come help me get dressed?" he grinned at Clary and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," she stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Go and dress yourself like a big boy and get outta here."

Jace examined her expression carefully as Qhuinn left the living room. "You could go talk to him. Explain that nothing happened," he suggested, even though his whole being screamed at him to keep her there, with him.

"No," Clary pressed her lips gently against his. "I´m exactly where I want to be."

A small but genuine smile spread across his face for the first time in over a year as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her the way he´d been longing to.

"Keep your dick in your pants, Jace" Izzy chided, interrupting the moment. "It´s time for tequila."

She held up two bottles of Herradura while Magnus and Alec brought the limes and a knife. Simon carried in a tray of shot glasses and Kaelie held a salt shaker between the tips of her fingers as if she was afraid she would get infected by some strange bacteria.

"Your timing sucks Iz," Jace groaned, but grinned as Clary's giggle tickled his lips.

Simon handed out the glasses and placed the salt on the table as Magnus expertly cut the limes into perfect wedges. Izzy poured tequila into seven shot glasses and handed them one each.

"Shouldn´t we get Seb, Maia and Jordan?" Jace asked and wrapped his arm casually around Clary's pale shoulders, like the possessive bastard he was. He could probably learn to share her with Qhuinn, it wasn´t like he had a choice, but he wouldn´t let anyone else near her.

"No, the guys are in the game room with a bunch of other losers playing sKillerz," Izzy told him as she distributed the lime, "and I think Maia is in the backyard with some of Seb's cast offs."

"Should we toast to something?" Simon asked and reached for the salt.

Jace met Clary's emerald gaze and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "How 'bout new beginnings?" she winked at him.

Simon proceeded to lick the skin between his thumb and pointer finger just as Qhuinn walked back into the room, buttoning up a clean black shirt. "That´s not how ya do it," he shook his head and grabbed the salt shaker from Simon's hand. "Lemme show ya. C'mere _nalla,"_ he curled his finger at her, "ya can be my lovely assistant."

"What are you going to do to me?" she looked wary, but did as he said.

Jace felt the cold from the loss of her body next to his. He watched as Qhuinn maneuvered Clary so that she stood with her back to him. She frowned slightly as he pushed her hair to the side, tilted her head and licked her neck, Jace didn´t realize he was clenching his fists until he felt his fingernails dig in to his palms. Then sprinkling the salt on her wet skin, Qhuinn licked it off of her.

"_That_´s how it´s done."

Jace wanted badly to put his fist through Qhuinn's grinning face, but he would probably end up breaking his hand before he ended up with a broken jaw.

_I can do this. I can do this._ He chanted to himself. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn´t any different from any of the other girls that he had 'shared'. He wanted her, and he knew that she wanted him. They were all consenting adults. If her boyfriend didn´t have a problem with it, why should he?

He forced himself to watch as she shivered from Qhuinn's touch, while ignoring the pang in his chest.

"Don´t you have somewhere else to be?" Clary asked him with an embarrassed laugh.

"Runnin' me out of my own home, _nalla_? I´m hurt." He put his enormous hand over his heart. "But you´re right. Be good now and I´ll see ya later, ya know, if you´re still up when I get home." He winked, kissed her on the temple, and left.

"Your guardian is like totally cool about stuff," Kaelie giggled. "And that lick was like, soooo _hot_."

"Oh shut it, slut," Izzy snapped. "Okay, so, now we have two ways to lick the salt. Just pick one and let's do this."

Clary sat down next to Jace again, but there was more space between them than before. He grinded his teeth and downed the tequila, completely forgoing the usual routine. He wanted to ask her what the fuck her deal was. Had she grown a conscience all of a sudden? Her giant came home and saw them together and now she regretted kissing him again? But instead he sat quietly beside her and stewed in his jealousy.

Izzy wordlessly poured him another shot. "Okay, now if everybody could hold off for a sec, that´d be great," she gave him a pointed stare. "Does everyone agree to toast to new beginnings?"

_How about fickle girls and infidelity_?

Clary gave him a sideways glance, taking in his sneer, and slumped back in her seat. "I don´t care," she licked her wrist and sprinkled it with salt. "Just toast already."

"Oookay," Izzy shook her head exasperatedly. "Screw the damn toast. Let's just drink."

There was a lot of licking, drinking and sucking

"I guess you changed your mind, huh?" Clary whispered.

"About what?" Jace grunted.

"Wanting to be with me," she clarified. "It´s okay, I´m starting to get used to it," she stated melancholy. Then grabbing the bottle, she poured another shot.

"I didn´t change my mind," he snapped, pissed that she dared to put the blame on him. "_You_ did, when you created this space between us," he scowled, indicating the inches that separated them since she sat back down.

"Oh," she chewed on her lip. "I just didn´t know…the others were back in the room and…"

Jace leaned closer and soothed the tiny teeth marks with his tongue. "I don´t care as long as you don´t." The slight hitch in her breath gave him the answer he needed. "Look, I´m not gonna be all over you in front of Qhuinn, but other than that I don´t have a problem with PDA."

Someone turned on the stereo as Seb flopped himself down beside Clary, nearly causing her to fall forward into Jace's lap. Jordan took a seat on the only empty chair and pulled Maia down with him.

"Where did everybody go?" Kaelie asked, surprising both Jace and Clary, since they hadn´t noticed that the only people left in the house were currently in the living room.

"I told them the cops where on the way," Magnus grinned. "It´s more fun with just friends anyway."

"Does that include Seb and Kaelie?" Izzy made a face. "They are _not_ my friends. She´s just here to keep him occupied and Seb… he´s like herpes. Once you got him, he´s impossible to get rid of."

"You would know, wouldn´t you?" Seb sneered.

"I don´t have to take this," Kaelie whined and glared at Izzy.

"Let me show you the door then," Izzy flashed her a sickening sweet grin.

Kaelie pouted, but stayed where she was.

Jace took Clary's hand in his and laced their fingers together. He wanted more, much more, but he was happy with just being able to touch her without having to pretend it was by accident. His lips turned up in a half-smile when she sighed and leaned against him.

"Let's play a game," Magnus suggested. "How about 'Truth or Shot'?"

Clary frowned in that adorable way that let Jace know that she had no idea what Magnus was talking about. "It´s like truth or dare," he whispered, with his mouth to her ear. "But instead of doing a dare you do a shot when you don´t want to answer a question."

"Oh, okay," she grinned sheepishly. "What kind of questions? It´s not like we were kids and can ask if we _like_ like someone. It has to be more…adult"

Izzy giggled. "I´m thinking less PG-13 more NC-17."

"Sounds fun," Clary eyed the almost empty bottle on the table, the other one was long gone. "We need more to drink, what else do we have?"

Jace smirked. "Planning on dodging many questions?"

She shrugged, feigning innocence, "You never know."

That made him curious. Was there something she didn´t want them or maybe just_ him,_ to know?

"What if you get a question you don´t have an answer to?" Seb asked.

"Waddaya mean?" Alec inquired.

"Well, like if I get a question about how I like to suck dick? I can´t answer that." He shuddered exaggeratedly.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I would´ve never thought to ask you that question, fuck face, but now…Of all the things you could pick as an explanation…? Makes you wonder…" he grinned with raised eyebrows.

"If you can´t answer, it counts as if you don´t want to, which means you drink," Izzy explained without much patience. She grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her from the couch and Jace's arms. "C'mon, let's go for an indoors booze run. You gotta show me where the guys keep the good stuff."

They giggled and left to look for more alcohol.

"I´m pretty sure she thinks he took his 'good stuff' with him when he left, if you know what I mean," Seb looked like he was going to raise his hand for a high five but thought better of it when he met Jace's icy glare. "So…you and Pepper, huh?" he asked instead.

Jace glanced in the direction that the girls had disappeared to. "Mm-hmm," he mumbled non-commitently. His thoughts lingered on the rooms he hadn´t seen yet, in particular, Clary's bedroom. Where was it? How did it look? Did she sleep there alone or did she share it with Qhuinn? Would he be allowed in there? Tonight, maybe?

"Just to be clear, it doesn´t mean that you´ve won. You´re only one step ahead." Seb grinned, but there was something menacing in his eyes.

"Give it rest. Why don´t you take Kaelie home? She´s always so…grateful," Jace laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know all about that, don´t you?" Seb's eyes followed the same path as Jace's. "The big question is, does Pepper?"

Jace snickered. "How fucking desperate can you get? Go head, tell her. But what do you expect will happen? That she´s going to fall into your arms because you rescued her from big, bad Jace? Dream on, fucker."

He wanted Seb to leave. Not out of jealousy, it was obvious that Clary didn´t want him. But he couldn´t stand to have him near her any longer. That made Jace pause. Was he really one of those guys that dumped his friends when a girl came along?

Fuck no, he wasn´t. But he wasn´t about to let Seb take Clary away from him either.

Jace met Seb's glare head on and couldn´t mistake the challenge in his friend's eyes. He would have to keep her close to him when she wasn't with Qhuinn, just to make sure that Seb didn´t try anything.

Jace as a little smug. _It´s a dirty job, but someone´s gotta do it._

* * *

Clary was drunk.

More than that, she was completely shit-faced.

It was almost three in the morning and they´d been playing Truth or Shot for over two hours. Her answers were full of humor and honesty, but when the questions came even slightly close to the topic of sex, she closed up like a clam and drank.

Seb had been quick to pick up on that and decided to take full advantage.

With the help of Izzy, Jace had switched Clary's shots to water, she didn´t seem to taste any difference.

"It´s my turn," Jace said, his focus a little off. He had come to find out that a drunk Clary, was a horny Clary. Her small hands was all over him, not that he was complaining. Right now her fingers were drawing patterns on the inside of his thigh as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Seb, how many girls in school have you struck out with?"

"Only one," Seb grinned at Izzy. "But it´s just a matter of time now. You know you want me."

"Pfft, don´t forget Clary," Jace snorted before his sister had a chance to explode and throw a bitch fit.

"Dude, I haven´t even _tried _yet. Trust me, she won´t be able to resist," he winked at her.

"Oh, gag," Clary slurred, then blushed a bright shade of crimson. "Bloody hell, did I just say that out loud?"

Everyone laughed, except Seb, who looked thunderous.

"You crack me up, Angel," Jace had fallen back to the old nickname, as if he had never called her anything else. "But what´s with the British cursing?"

"Qhuinn hate it when I curse," she explained with a giggle. "He´s like a little old lady, all old-fashioned and stuff. So we came to a compromise."

"It´s hilarious, really," Izzy agreed. "Especially since he curses like a sailor himself."

"I Knoooow," Clary jutted out her bottom lip in the cutest pout. "It´s a double standard."

Jace tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her's in a sweet kiss. He wasn't comfortable with the way Qhuinn seemed to control her. It felt like he wanted to change her into an entirely different person. Maybe Jace should talk to him about that.

_Or maybe not._

Seb cleared his throat to get their attention. "So Pepper, when did you lose your virginity and to whom?"

"That´s two questions, shit for brains," Izzy hissed.

"Who the fuck cares anyway?" he glared at her. "It´s not like she´s gonna answer."

True to form Clary swallowed back the shot like a pro.

_Why doesn´t she answer the questions? Was it someone other than Qhuinn? How many guys have she been with_?

Jealousy and insecurity churned in his stomach.

"My turn," Clary giggled. "Maia, what is your favorite part of Jordan?"

Her speech was starting to become less slurred. The last forty minutes of drinking only water was obviously starting to sober her up.

"Well, I bet he thinks I´m going to say his dick…" Maia chuckled when Clary blushed "…but I have to go with his hands. His fingers in particular."

"I treat you right, don´t I baby?" Jordan murmured huskily.

Clary let out a shaky sigh and grinded against Jace's thigh, causing him to let a moan escape.

_Fuck._

He pulled her up onto his lap and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue entering her mouth as he pushed her down on his dick, letting her feel what she did to him.

Seb punched his arm. "We´re still here, you bastard," his smirk faker than Aline Penhellow's boobs.

"I have to use the bathroom anyway," Clary whispered and slipped off his lap and stumbled off on unsteady legs.

"My turn," Jordan said to Jace's surprise, he hadn´t heard Maia ask anything. "Jace, how do you get all the hot girls?"

"Hey!" Maia glared at her boyfriend. "I´m not hot? Because he never 'got' me."

"Of course I didn´t mean you, baby," Jordan was quick to assure her. "Just the other…never mind…" he was smart to stop before he said something even more stupid. "Just answer the fucking question." He glared at Jace, as if it was his fault he fucked up.

Jace chuckled and peered in the direction of the bathroom before answering. He didn´t want Clary to hear him. "It´s really quiet easy," he grinned slyly. "You act like she´s the most important girl in the world, pretend to listen to every word she says, compliment her, and then top it off with three…little…words." He leant forward, lowered his voice, held up his left hand and counted off on his fingers. "Suck. My. Dick."

"You´re so full of shit," Seb snorted.

"He´s full of something alright," Clary's voice was barely above a whisper, but it resonated inside of Jace's head.

_Fuck._

He somehow managed to remain relaxed on the couch and looked right at her through lowered lids. She sat down close to him, but didn´t snuggle up against him.

He got worried, and that made him defensive.

_How dare she _judge_ me? I´m not the one who´s seeing two guys at the same time._

Unfortunately, Seb easily perceived the tension between them. "That reminds me of the time Kaelie gave you a blow job in the backseat of your car."

After shooting off daggers at Kaelie, Clary turned her glare towards Seb. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah. Tell me how those things remind you of each other?" Izzy spat.

"You look hot when you´re angry, Iz," Seb grinned and winked at her.

"I´m sure you´re trying to look sexy with that wink," she looked down her nose at him. "But it only makes you look constipated."

They started throwing insults back and forward while Jace turned to Clary, his arms crossed over his chest. "I´m not apologizing."

"I didn´t expect you to," she stated calmly.

"If you want me, you have to take me as I am," He knew he sounded like a cocky ass, but she had to know what she was getting in to. "I can´t change the past and I won´t change who I am."

"I didn´t expect you to," she repeated and bit her lip. "The same goes for you though."

_Don´t you think I _know_ that_?

Seb's roar brought them out from their private conversation, causing Clary to cling to Jace, staring at the other boy in horror.

"You better shut the fuck up, you fucking bitch. Because I´m about to forget that I don´t hit girls," as if to demonstrate what he was saying he stalked around the table towards her, his fist clenched in the air.

He didn´t get very far. Halfway there and Seb was hoisted in the air, hanging at least a foot above the floor by Qhuinn's beefy hand. "Can someone tell me what the _fuck _is going on here?"

Seb struggled to get free and tried to bend Qhuinn's fingers loose, but Qhuinn only tightened his grip. "Don´t make me snap yo neck, fucker."

"That bitch started it," Seb choked out.

"It don´t _fuckin'_ matter asshole!" he punctuated every word with a hard shake. "You," shake, "don´t, shake, "_ever,"_ shake, "hurt," shake, "a, shake, "woman!"

Clary scrambled up from the couch and stumbled over to her boyfriend. "Let go of him, Qhuinn," she cried. "_Please_."

"Why? Are you defending him?" his face was red with anger and he all but growled out the words. "Do ya wanna have Iz end up in the fuckin' E.R, huh, like_ you _did?"

_What?_

"No! Of course not!" Tears fell from her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks. "I don´t care about_ him_, but I don´t want _you_ to get in trouble. _Please_, Qhuinn," she sobbed. "For me."

Jace wanted do wrap her in his arms and comfort her. But it wasn´t him she needed now, not him she wanted. He watched stonily how Qhuinn handed Seb over to Blay, almost throwing him to the other guy like he was a ragdoll. Blay walked calmly to the front door and dropped Seb outside, like he was taking out the trash.

The huge redhead towered over Seb and spoke with a stone-cold voice. "If I ever hear you coming near one of these girls again I will let Qhuinn finish what he started," proving that even though he may act like a gentleman, he was not a pussy.

The loud bang from the slamming of the door echoed in the otherwise silent house.

Clary wrapped her slim arms around Qhuinn's waist and squeezed hard.

"Ah, _nalla,_ ya sure know how to throw a party, don´t ya."

"It´s all your fault, you know," she gave him a mock glare, but a small smile played on her lips. "It was _your_ idea."

Jace contemplated going after Seb, just so he could hit something.

"Hell, yeah, it was," Qhuinn looked almost proud. "I Didnae know ya had it in ya."

_Fuck, I decided to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of him. Don´t I deserve the same courtesy_?

Jace turned his back to the couple and focused on his sister.

To those who didn´t know Izzy it might seem as if the exchange with Seb hadn´t bothered her in the slightest, but he could see how shaken up she really was.

"Do you want to go home?" Simon asked softly.

Qhuinn raised his head and looked at them. "Ya can spend the night or let me or Blay take ya home, but ya ain´t drivin' by yoself," his voice was hard and had a 'and that's final' written all over it.

"I would _love _to stay here with you," Kaelie was trying to look seductive with fluttering eyelids, but was failing miserably.

_How stupid can you be, hitting on a guy right in front of his_ _girlfriend_?

"He´s taken," Clary snapped and glared at the blonde. "What are you still doing here anyway? The reason you were allowed to stay just got kicked out of here. Take the hint and get lost."

Her possessiveness burned a hole in Jace's chest. He had to get out of there, he couldn´t take it anymore. "I´ll drive you home, Kaelie," he offered and searched his pocket for his car keys.

Clary took a step towards him, eyes wide, and her teeth pulling at her plum bottom lip. "_Why_?"

Jace felt close to exploding. _Why? Because I can´t fucking stay here with the two of you any longer. I knew what I was getting myself into. But it´s fucking killing me_.

"If he don´t wanna be here, ya can´t make 'im," Qhuinn glared at Jace. "Just let 'im go. Blay will make sure the guestrooms are ready for the others."

_What the…? He´s pissed that I´m _not_ staying_?

Jordan got up on unsteady feet. "We drove'er 'ere," he mumbled and wrapped his arm around Maia. "We can take'er 'ome."

Qhuinn laughed out loud. "Punk, yo 'faced. Ya ain´t drivin' nobody nowhere. Yo cabbin' it tonight."

"Yeah," Izzy scowled. "And take the brainless blonde with you."

"No," Kaelie whined and moved closer to Jace, whom she approached the moment he offered to give her a ride. "I want to ride with Jace."

"He can go with ya in the cab, but he ain´t drivin' tonight either," Qhuinn declared.

Jace got angry at hearing Qhuinn decide what he could and could not do. "I´m not leaving without my car." He was firm about that.

"Then I guess yo ain´t leavin'. Ya can bunk where ya want," Qhuinn yawned. "I´m beat. Imma hit the hay. See ya t'morrow." He left them standing around in the living room, still undecided as to what each of them was going to do.

Blay had called a cab while they were talking and soon they waved goodbye to Maia, Jordan and a sulking Kaelie. Blay went to bed, and Izzy mumbled something about showing Magnus and Alec where they could sleep, leaving Jace and Clary alone.

Her movements were slightly twitchy as she walked up to the sound system and turned off the music. "Um…do you…um…do you…want to sleep in my room?" she worried her lip nervously and Jace wanted nothing more than to lick it and suck it into his own mouth.

"Won´t it be crowded?" he asked, instead of shouting _Hell yeah_ like he wanted.

"I don´t share a room with Qhuinn," she whispered.

"What, he come over when he wants to fuck and then leaves right after? Classy guy," he felt angry for how she was treated. If it was him…

"Don´t Jace," Clary pleaded. She looked exhausted, her pale face taunt. "Just…don´t. If you don´t want to sleep in my room with me, just _say_ so."

He nearly rushed over to her and cupped her beautiful face between his hands. "I want to. But…I don´t know if I can lie next to you and just sleep."

She got up on her tippy toes and ghosted her lips over his. "I was kinda hoping we could kiss some more," she whispered. "Think you´d be okay with that?"

He felt the urge to grind himself against her, to make her feel how hard his dick was and ask her to do something about it. But this was Clary, his Angel, and he just couldn´t just treat her like the other girls he´d been with. So instead he laced his fingers with hers and deepened the kiss. "With you I´m okay with _everything."_

* * *

Jace woke up early the next morning and just laid next to Clary for a few minutes, watching her sleep. He felt like he could spend hours watching her, but soon his bladder started screaming to be emptied. He didn´t want to wake her up since she looked so peaceful, so he opted for the guest bathroom next to the kitchen.

When he was done with the morning ritual, even founding a toothbrush still in the package, he wandered into the kitchen for something to drink before returning to bed…and Clary.

He almost turned around when he saw Qhuinn sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him, but decided _Hey, fuck it_. If he can share his girlfriend than he could damn well share some O.J.

"Mornin'," Qhuinn grunted and shoved a spoonful of…

"What the fuck are you eating?" Jace forgot about ignoring the man when he saw what was in the bowl.

"Hot-fudge sundae with bacon bits on top," Qhuinn grinned and practically inhaled the rest of the ice cream. "A breakfast for champions."

"Ugh, _nasty_," Jace made a face and strode to the cabinet in search of a glass, then continued to the fridge to see if there was any orange juice. Glancing over his shoulder he asked, "Do you mind?" He nodded to the fridge.

"He asks for my permission," Qhuinn chuckled. "Go ahead, help yoself. You already have, after all."

Jace stared at him with unease and scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with something to say.

Qhuinn's chuckled turned into outright laughter. "I´m just fuckin' with ya."

"Oh…" Jace still didn´t know what to say to that.

"Hungry?" Qhuinn pushed the empty bowl to the middle of the table. "I make a mean sammy."

Jace stared at him warily. How could he be so relaxed and friendly towards the guy who spent the night with his girl? The man had after all no idea of what happened between them. He took a few steps back to give room for Qhuinn's large body when he came up to the fridge and started rummaging through it.

"Sit," Qhuinn barked, his head hidden behind the fridge door. Jace did as he said.

Qhuinn started piling different breakfast meats, tomatoes, bread, cheese, butter and pickles in his arms. He returned to the table and place a carton of Sunny D in front of Jace.

"Er…thanks?" it came out as a question.

_What´s going on in that huge head of his_?

"Go ahead," Qhuinn said calmly as he threw together a sandwich and handed it to Jace. "Ya got somethin' on yo mind, just spill."

Jace took a deep breath and just blurted out what he´d been thinking about since last night. "How can you be okay with this? With _me_, staying in your girlfriends bed? She´s cheating on you in your own house and it doesn´t seem to bother you."

A small smile played in the corner of Qhuinn's mouth. "Ya met 'er," can ya deny 'er anythin' she wants?"

Jace had a feeling he should tread carefully through this conversation since there was no way for him to avoid it anymore. "And you think she wants me?"

Qhuinn merely shrugged. "Seems like it. But ya know girls; they change their minds all the time. I think it´s in their DNA or somethin'."

_Ouch._

"But still…" Jace ran his fingers through his messy hair. "How…? It would kill me if it was me…"

"I know what yo sayin', kid, but tell me this, what´s the difference?" Qhuinn raised an eyebrow.

"But you love her," Jace was sure of that.

"Of course I do," Qhuinn's grin was close to sympathetic. "So do _you_."

Denial was at the tip of his tongue, but he never spoken out loud. _Yes I do._ He dug in to the sandwich to have a reason not to answer.

"Good deal," Qhuinn seemed to take his silence as confirmation. "Don´t sweat it, 'kay. She wants ya. Bad. Just enjoy it and don´t worry so much." Then he got all cryptic and looked at Jace with a secretive smile. "All will be revealed in time, kid."

_What does that even mean?_

"Stop calling me kid," he scowled after swallowing the last bite of the surprisingly delicious sandwich. "I´m the same age as Clary."

Qhuinn grinned mischievously. "Ya are, aren´t ya. But remember _one _thing. If ya hurt 'er, I´ll shove my fist down yo throat and rip out yo spine."

_Gulp_

"Like I said," Qhuinn continued as if he hadn´t just threatened Jace with severe bodily harm. "Don´t sweat it. We both want 'er to be happy, feel me? That´s one thing we have in common."

"Yeah," he couldn´t argue about that.

"C'mon, let's chill in the living room while we wait for sleepin' beauty, the evil steptwin and their lil' helpers to wake up," Qhuinn motioned for Jace to walk in front of him, giving him no other choice in the matter. He was bonding with the guy over their shared love for the big guy's girlfriend.

_How the fuck did that happen?_

"Put on some tunes, will ya," Qhuinn was the only one actually speaking, but didn´t seem to care. Jace wandered up to the enormous sound system which probably could have been used in Madison Square Garden. Pushing some buttons, he called up a mix of…gangsta rap. He cringed and quickly shifted to the high-def. radio, in a search for the metal station. As Dead by April's "Losing you" started to play through the hidden speakers, he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Ya like that shit?" Qhuinn asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Well, that´s one thing we ain´t got in common."

Blay strode in to the room then, only dressed in a Hugh Heffner-type robe, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What the fuck is that _noise_?"

Jace shrugged. "It´s music."

A look of disgust crossed Blay's features. "If you say so."

Jace shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Um…Maybe I should wake up Izzy and Alec…We should be going home…I bet our parents are wondering where we are."

Qhuinn chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Iz texted them last night. Yo Blay, I think I´m scaring the shit outta the kid."

_Fuck yeah._ "Nah…" he coughed. "…'S all good."

Qhuinn's booming laughter drowned out Red's "Damage". "Aww…Ain´t he precious?"

"Blay grinned. "Definitively."

Jace chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, you´re fucking with me, but it´s cool. Your house and all," he smirked to show them that he could deal. "But I´m gonna go and crawl into bed next to a smokin' hot redhead now."

_Take that_, he thought, more than a little smugly.

Qhuinn laughed incredibly loud, probably waking up the whole house. "Blay, remind me to ask _nalla _'bout the size of his _balls_ later. They must be _huge_."

* * *

His siblings and their better halves had been woken up by Qhuinn's laughter and after kissing Clary good morning for about a half hour, they left to go home.

He didn´t see Clary for the rest of the weekend, but they had talked on the phone a lot and made plans to meet in the parking lot before heading to class together Monday.

He was currently perched on the hood of his Impala, smiling as he watched her drive in through the school gates.

"You´re _smiling_," Alec noted.

"So what?" Jace huffed. "I´ve been known to do that from time to time."

"It´s been a while." Alec grinned widely. "It´s just nice to see you happy, that´s all."

Jace had to fight back the need to run up to her as she exited the car. Trying to look casual, he remained where he was, letting Clary come to him for a change.

She looked hot as hell, dressed in a short demin skirt and a green long-sleeved V-neck, her hair tumbling loosely around her shoulders. She walked infuriatingly slow towards the Impala and stopped right in front of him, so close that her naked knees almost touched his own jean clad legs.

"Hi," she smiled and blushed adorably. "Soooo….Qhuinn isn´t here…"

Jace smirked as he followed her train of thought. "I can see that. What should we do to celebrate this…_freedom_?"

"Oh, for the love of…Just kiss already," Izzy scoffed. "Stop being so juvenile."

"Shut up, Iz," Jace grunted before he took her advice and pressed his lips to Clary's.

Everything around them seemed to disappear as he deepened the kiss by gently slipping his tongue inside of her warm, wet mouth. He spun them around, lifted her up on the hood and stepped in between her legs. When the urge to breathe became too painful Jace started trailing open-mouthed kisses along her slender neck, all the while ignoring his sister who repeatedly cleared her throat and his brother who was doing an awkward coughing thing.

When he felt satisfied he rested his forehead against hers. "Good morning, Angel," he whispered hoarsely.

Clary giggled. "Yes, it´s a _very_ good morning."

"You guys are disgusting," Izzy complained, but her smile spoke against her harsh words. "I was about to gouge my eyes out."

Jace merely rolled his eyes at her and laced his fingers with Clary's. "Ready for class, Angel?"

She squeezed his hand. "With you I´m always ready."

* * *

"Ugh," Clary groaned and banged her head against the desk.

Jace chuckled. "Careful or you´ll hurt your pretty little head and Qhuinn will kill me if you arrive home with a bump."

They were sitting in the desks next to each other in Spanish class. A few threatening glares from him and pleading looks from her convinced the guy who normally sat beside her to change his seat with Jace.

"He wouldn´t do that," she giggled quietly. "I´ll just tell him _where _it happened. He will totally understand."

"I don´t see what´s so hard about this?" Jace had always had a knack for languages; they seemed to come naturally to him. He´d chosen Spanish this year because of the way girls swoon when they heard him speak it.

"But I don´t get it. What am I going to do."

Instead of answering, Jace whispered, "_Quiero saborear cada parte de su cuerpo_ (I want to taste every part of your body), _Quiero oírte gemir cuando te toco_ (I want to hear you moan when I touch you), _Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre mientras estoy dentro de ti_ (I want to hear you call out my name when I´m inside of you)."

He smiled smugly when he heard her breathing hitch and then pick up.

Her delicate hands clamped down on his thigh. "Stop. _Please_," she murmured huskily.

"Just one more," he begged and when she nodded he whispered, "_Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida_ _mirando a los ojos verdes_ (I want to spend the rest of my life looking into your green eyes)."

* * *

Like in any other school in the country, rumors spread like wild fire so that by lunch, everybody seemed to know that Jace and Clary were back together.

Jace was more than fine with their knowledge, especially when he saw the envy in the eyes of most of the guys when they stared at Clary's body. He staked his claim by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, and ghosting his lips across hers once, twice, and a third time, as they made their way towards the usual table, where their friends was already waiting for then.

"I haven´t seen the devil spawn today," Izzy said in a way of greeting when they took their seat opposite from hers. "Have you?"

Jace felt instantly bad. He hadn´t heard from Seb since he had gotten kicked out of Clary's house Friday night. When she moved away, Seb had been the only one to pull him out of his funk, giving him something else to think about besides the emptiness Clary had left behind. Seb's constant challenges had made Jace feel like his old self again, whereas his sibling's sympathy and '_hang in there's' _had only made him feel worse.

There was no excuse for what Seb had been close to doing to Izzy Friday night, but he´d been drunk and she had provoked him as usual.

Not that that gave him the right to almost hit her.

Jace groaned inwardly as he tried to defend Seb's actions to himself. Seb seemed like he had lost all sense of control, and that worried Jace.

Still, Seb was his friend and he wasn´t about to turn his back on him. "No," he answered Izzy's question. "Clary and I have P.E with him last period though, I´m sure we´ll see him then."

"I bet you fifty bucks that he´s too much of a coward to show himself here after that psycho stunt he pulled," she grinned with satisfaction.

Jace stiffened, which Clary noticed. "Back off, Iz," she said softly. "He´s not my favorite person either, but he´s Jace's friend. He must have some redeeming qualities."

_He must, mustn´t he._

"There´s nothing remotely good about that bastard," Izzy hissed. "He´s the anti-Christ."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose, the start of a headache rearing its ugly head. "Just give it a fucking rest, okay Iz? I don´t bug you about you about the idiots you hang out with," he nodded at Simon.

"Hey," Simon snapped, spitting out pieces of the veggie burrito he had been eating.

"See," Jace grimaced in disgust.

Clary rubbed his back to calm him down. "There's nothing wrong with Si," she gave the boy in question a smile from across the table and turned to face Jace. "He´s sweet and a great friend."

"Right," Jace snorted. "He´s really _adorkable_."

"Fuck off, Jace," Izzy glared at him. "Sometimes I wonder why you´re even friends with Seb, then you say shit like that and I remember. You´re as bad as he is."

Jace didn´t bother watching as she stormed off with Simon following behind, although it was always something to behold. Jace's sister had perfected storming off into an art form.

"Wow," Magnus snickered. "You really know how to clear a room, or in this case, a table."

Jace ran his free hand, the one that weren´t wrapped possessively around Clary's slim waist, through his hair. "She's just so fucking annoying sometimes."

"Hey," Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "I get it, he's your friend." He looked thoughtful. "Well, I don´t get_ that_, but you know what I mean."

"I owe him a lot," Jace felt the need to explain. "He kept me sane after…" he abruptly stopped speaking, not wanting Clary to know how bad it had been for him.

A small furrow appeared between her brows, but she remained quiet.

"Oh, I know _all _about how he kept you _sane_," Magnus chuckled. "What he did was keep you well fucked and drunk. Let's call it what it was, shall we?"

Jace felt Clary fidget beside him and raised his chin stubbornly. He wasn´t about to apologize for something that he could do nothing to change. After all, while everything he had done was in the past. But her_ past_ was still very much in the present.

She sighed wistfully and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I have to get to class. I´ll see you in P.E." He watched the soft sway of her hips as she walked away from him.

"Soooo," Magnus leaned forward over the table with a curious glint in his cat-like eyes. "How's everything going with Clary?"

Jace pushed his untouched lunch tray to the side. He had lost his appetite. "It´s fine, as long as people stop dragging up my…distractions, every fucking chance they get," he scowled.

"Distractions? That´s one way to call them," Alec snickered.

Jace rubbed his thighs with agitation. "Why does everyone act like I cheated on her? I didn´t," he sneered. "I _wouldn´t_."

"We know that," Alec assured him. "It´s just so fucking funny to get you all riled up."

"You guys are just a couple of fucking comedians, aren´t you," Jace left the two of them and walked to his car, where he planned to hang out and listen to music until it was time for his next class.

He decided to call Seb as dug through his pocket for his keys. It took so long for Seb to answer that Jace almost gave up.

"Where the fuck are you?" he asked as he unlocked the door and slid down in the seat.

"I´m at home," Seb croaked.

"Man, you sound terrible," Jace observed. "What´s up?"

"It´s just a fucking cold," Seb sounded both annoyed and defensive at the same time.

"That sucks," Jace hesitated. "Hey, I was gonna talk to you about Clary…" He gritted his teeth before continuing. "I know you wanted her too…But like you said…We have a past. No hard feelings?"

"Remember what I also said? You may have won the first round, but the game is far from over," Seb replied and ended the call.

* * *

Jace sat on the bleachers in the gym with Clary on the row beneath him. She had rested her head against his knees and he was playing with her hair that was up in a high ponytail. A huge projector screen was on the wall in front of them, showing a video on the dangers of substance abuse in sports.

Bending at the waist so he could whisper in her ear he said, "You´re too far away, come up here."

She glanced over her shoulder and shook her head with a mischievous grin.

Jace glared at her playfully, scooped her up in his arms and slid down to her row. "Then I guess I´ll have to come to you."

Clary wiggled in his lap, trying to get comfortable, which only resulted in her ass grinding against his dick.

_Fuck_

"Sit still Angel," he groaned quietly. "You´re making it difficult for me to concentrate on the movie."

"Ssh," she chided him, but he could her the laughter in her tone. "I´m trying to watch this." She continued to move around some more and he grabbed her hips to keep her still.

"Aww, poor Jacey," she cooed. "Am I making it _hard _for you?"

"You little tease," he whispered softly. "Got any plans for later?" He hoped his voice didn´t reveal how much her answer mattered.

She snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest while playing with the hem of his tank. "I´m going to the gym directly after school, but other than that I´m free."

He pressed open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck, delighted when he felt her shiver. "Maybe I could come by later? We could work on our project for social studies and I might be able to help you with your Spanish."

"Does that mean I get to hear you speak it again?" she asked huskily.

"_Por favor, no rompas mi corazón_ (Please don´t break my heart).

* * *

Qhuinn opened the door in just his boxers, and the satisfied smile on his face hit Jace like a punch in the gut. It had 'freshly fucked' written all over it.

He had to clear his throat several times before he was able to speak. "Is Clary…I´m supposed…homework…Clary asked me over…" he cringed at the way he spoke.

_I sound like a fucking pussy_

"She's sleepin'. Our work out wiped 'er out," Qhuinn grinned. "You´re free to try and wake 'er, but she was really out of it, so I dunno what good you'll do."

Jace backed away from the porch slowly, afraid that he would embarrass himself completely by throwing up on the big guy's feet or worse, starting to cry.

"Nah, I´m good," he swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. "I´ll just…see her tomorrow."

It took everything he had to walk to his car in a normal pace, start it, and drive off the property without gunning the engine. But as soon as he saw a pocket in the road he stopped and rested his head against the steering wheel.

_I hate to say I told you so_, his hateful inner voice snickered.

"Shut up", Jace snapped. _Great, now I´m talking to myself._ "I knew that she´s with him…I just…I thought…"

_That she would stop fucking him now that you´re back in the picture?_

Jace sighed deeply. _"Yes!"_

_I guess now you know where you stand. The question is; can you deal with that_?

* * *

Jace didn´t manage to fall asleep until dawn. His head kept churning with one question. Can you deal with that?

The answer was both easy and hard. No, he couldn´t and yes, he would have to. He wasn´t letting her go again, not if he could help it.

The lack of sleep caused him to oversleep, making him miss his two first classes with Clary that morning.

He had three texts from her

_*Qhuinn said you came by. Why didn´t you wake me? ~C_

_*Why´re you not in school? Something wrong? ~C_

_*Where are you? Please call or text me back. ~C_

He chuckled to himself and did as she asked.

_*I overslept. Meet me under the tree at lunch ~J_

He knew that he didn´t need to explain. He meant_ their_ tree.

* * *

Jace arrived at school ten minutes before lunch and headed straight for 'their' spot behind the grounds keeper's shed to wait for Clary.

The air was cooler today, with Fall just around the corner.

She showed up shortly after him, dressed in a pair of black boot-cut jeans that hugged her hips nicely and a dark green hoodie. She was flushed and out of breath from running. "Why didn´t you wake me up yesterday?" she asked, sucking her lip between her teeth and sat down next to him. None of them cared about the slightly wet grass.

Jace merely shrugged. "You probably needed the rest. Qhuinn told me about how wiped out you were from your 'work out'."

She shook her head with emphasis. "He told me that you might´ve gotten the wrong impression, but…"

He silenced her with a hard kiss. Not wanting to hear any excuses or explanations.

What was supposed to be a quick kiss changed the moment his lips connected with hers, causing heat to explode between them. Her hands fisted in his hair and he pulled her up in his lap, desperate to get as close as possible to each other. Their tongues tangled as they tasted every part of the other's mouth.

Jace slid his hands underneath her hoodie, tugging her shirt from her jeans and groaned into her mouth when he felt her naked skin against his fingertips.

Clary grinded against his dick and he want…no, _need_ more.

A small part of his brain remembered that they were in a public place and could be caught at any moment.

_We have to stop before it´s too late._

He ended the kiss and they stared into each other's eyes, gasping for breath.

"Jace…" she whispered, her voice thick with a desire that matched his own.

"Don´t," he pressed shaking fingers against her lips. "I knew what I was getting myself into. I just forgot for a moment," he pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "I´m fine. It took me by surprise, that´s all."

"But…" her eyes pleaded with him.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I´m here, I´m yours. Why don´t we just leave it at that."

"Look at me," she murmured. He did as she asked and almost drowned in the green pools that were her eyes. "I´m yours, in every way there is. One day you´ll believe that. But for now I´ll just have to enjoy proving it to you."

As her lips locked on to his in another searing kiss, Jace had a feeling he would enjoy that too.

* * *

**A/N: Well, waddaya think? I hope at least some of it was worth the wait. The next chapter will be up, either later this week or the beginning of next. So, what do you think of the way Seb has been acting? Have we seen the last of him? Let me know =)**


	10. Isn t the whole truth out there?

**A/N: Yeah, so this is a little shorter than my earlier chapters. Hope that´s okay. Thanks for the great reviews. Makes it that more fun to write =)**

* * *

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and Worm in the Apple and pre-read by, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

* * *

All recognizable characters are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**Kayshia Cole ft. Monica – Trust**

**Janet Jackson – Any time, any place**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Isn´t the whole truth out there?_

Life for Clary Lohstrong was good. It was great actually, and there was no way it could get any better.

Frowning, she took that last part back. 'I would prefer _one_ thing to be different,' she thought, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth. She wished that Jace would trust her again.

There hadn´t been any more misunderstandings between the two of them in the past two weeks. They had spent a lot of time together, both at her house and his. He even got along well with Qhuinn, ever since her guardian had taken to not touch her in front of Jace. It seemed as if they had reached some sort of understanding the morning after he spent the night.

They did all kinds of things; went to the movies, out to dinner, homework, listen to music and kissed…

Oh, and those kisses…

Clary's toes curled just at the thought of them. So far, they hadn´t gone any further than kissing and above the clothes touching. She was grateful that Jace hadn´t tried to push her in to anything more, even though she could tell that he was frustrated.

She was definitely _willing _to take the next step, she just wasn´t sure that she was ready yet. But she was well on her way, and the journey leading up to it had been amazing.

The door to her bedroom opened and in walked Qhuinn. "Yo descent, _nalla_?"

Clary spit out the excess toothpaste in her mouth and rinsed. "More or less," she glanced down at her cargos and sheer cami. "What´s up?"

"Me and Blay were talkin' 'bout havin' a Halloween themed party at the club in a couple of weeks. Ya think yo lil' friends would be up for it?"

She pulled a fitted t-shirt over her head as she considered his question. "Do we have to wear costumes?"

"_Duh,"_ he rolled his eyes. "That´s the whole point of it being _themed_."

She snorted. "I´m sure that Iz and Magnus would be overjoyed with the idea…The boys, I´m not so sure about…" Her imagination conjured up an image of herself dressed as an Angel – a naughty on from the look of her imaginary dress – and Jace in a sexy devil costume, nothing but bright red horns, a pitchfork, and black slacks.

_Yummy._

She unconsciously licked her lips and blushed when Qhuinn chuckled, successfully rousing her from her fantasy. "Oh, I know _that_ look, yo dirty, dirty girl. What was he dressed as? Chippendale dancer?

"No," Clary scoffed. "Devil," she admitted sheepishly.

"Nice choice," he grinned approvingly. "And tell me, how´re ya plannin' on gettin' him to agree to it?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "None of your business."

"I´m sure whatever ya decide will put a big ol' smile on his face," he kissed her on the temple, something he hadn´t done as much lately. Clary suddenly realized how much she missed it. "He makes ya shine, _nalla_, and that alone would make me like 'im. But he´s seriously a good kid."

She giggled. "You only call him kid because you know it pisses him off."

He gave her a who-me look.

"Don´t try looking innocent. It´s also why you call Iz Evil twin, Simon Rat boy and Magnus Flaming Godmother. Jeez, you make them sound like something out of a fairytale."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "But it´s all said with love."

""Riiiiight," she snickered. "I´ll be sure to let 'em know that."

"That pale fucker haven´t been givin' ya no trouble, has he?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

The anger in his eyes was so frightening that she backed up and had to remind herself that it wasn´t directed at her. "No," she answered honestly, but refused to meet his mismatched eyes. She knew that Jace hung out with him when she was at the gym, but they never spoke about it. And it was true that Seb had kept his distance around her and Izzy.

But what she had kept a secret from both Jace and Qhuinn was that sometimes she felt like she was being watched and whenever she would look up, Seb was there, staring at her. It was creepy and made her feel uncomfortable, but he wasn´t actually _doing_ anything.

"Before I forget," Qhuinn handed her a stack of magazines that she just realized he been carrying. "Blay wanted ya to look through 'em, see if ya can find a dress ya like."

She flipped through the glossy pages of the bridal magazine on top. "You finally started moving forward with the wedding planning?" she smiled.

He beamed at her happily "Yeah. Now that the club´s up and runnin' he can finally make an honest man outta me."

Clary hugged him tightly. "I´m glad. You both deserve it." She put the pile in her nightstand drawer and promised, "I´ll start looking for a dress tonight before bed."

"Good deal," he nodded. "Blay´s gonna wanna talk flowers and crap like that, but it´s no rush yet."

"Are you still thinking about having the wedding on New Year's Eve?" she asked as she bent down to tie her chucks.

"Yup, we wanna end this already amazing year the best way we could think of," his eyes lit up with joy. "Just think, _nalla,_ in only a couple of months we will be a true family."

She had to blink away the joyous tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "A true family, huh? Does that mean I get to call you _daddy_ after all?" she joked, to lightened the mood.

"_Never,"_ he vowed and threw her a mock glare. "How ya doin' with Spanish now?" he changed the subject, wiggling his eyebrows.

Clary felt her heart rate increase and her cheeks heat as she thought about Jace murmuring foreign phrases in her ear. She didn´t understand much of what he was saying, he could be discussing his political standpoint for all she knew, but somehow she doubted that. "It´s going fine, thanks."

Qhuinn's loud guffaw made the blush darken a shade or fifteen deeper. "Yeah, like it´s homework I hear ya talkin' 'bout as I pass yo room while he´s here? Ya might wanna tell 'im that unlike _you_, I actually know what he´s sayin'."

_Oh god. No politics then._

"I´m _not _telling him that," she huffed, flustered. "And neither are _you_."

"I´ll do my best," he let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, think ya can get a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I gotta have the Hummer, I got meetings all over town tomorrow and Blay´s lookin' at locations for the wedding, so he gotta take yo car."

"Oh, okay," Clary smiled brightly as she gathered her things for school and stuffed them in her bag. "I´ll just ask Jace to pick me up. I´m sure he won´t mind."

Qhuinn snorted. "Oh, I know he won´t. But no ditchin' school and stayin' here to fool around just 'cause ya got an empty house. If ya do there will be spankin' and groundin'."

She gave him an ironic salute. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Don´t be a brat, _nalla_," he said sternly. "Go to school, get good grades, and make me proud."

"Yes, _daddy_," she said innocently, then squealed and ran out the door as he growled.

* * *

Clary slid gracefully out of her car, skipped happily over to Jace's Impala and let him pull her into his arms.

The kiss was as heated as usual, but every time their lips met it still felt like the first time. She moaned against his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip, then soothed the small bite with his tongue.

"I missed you, Angel," he whispered hoarsely.

Clary practically swooned at his declaration. "I´ve missed you too."

She felt his lips tilt up in a smile and then he deepened the kiss.

"Not _again_," Izzy complained.

Jace groaned and buried his face in the crook of Clary's neck. "Go away, Iz," his voice slightly muted by Clary's hair.

"I´m not going anywhere. Nowadays, the only time I get to see my best friend is during this time in the morning and at lunch," Izzy shrugged.

Instant guilt flooded Clary and she moved away from Jace's embrace, but kept her hand against his back. "Oh, Iz. I´m sorry," shame was evident in her green eyes as she looked at the other girl. "Maybe you can come home with me today? Qhuinn gave me some magazines that I have to go through to find a dress and I could really use the help."

Izzy looked placated and grinned. "Well, then you came to the right person."

Clary laughed as Jace pouted a little at the prospect of not being able to see her that evening. "I need to spend some time with my friend," she murmured, knowing he would understand, even though he didn´t like it.

"It´s cool, I can hang out with Seb," his glare stopped whatever Izzy was about to say.

The started moving towards the school at the sound of the first bell. As Jace laced his fingers with Clary's he asked, "How come you´re getting a new dress? Anything special planned?"

She worried her lip, uncomfortable with having to keep secrets a little while longer. Qhuinn had reassured her that Jace would learn the truth as soon as the invitations where sent out but it still felt wrong to keep him in the dark. "It´s just some event that the guys are dragging me to. No big deal. But it´s not for a couple of months," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Maybe I´ll ask you to be my date."

Jace smiled down at her and squeezed back. "I would like that."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two girls were lying on their stomachs on Clary's bed, kicking their legs back and forth, looking for the perfect bridesmaids dress.

"Since there isn´t an actual bride in this wedding, it´s kinda weird looking at _bride_smaid dresses, don´t you think," Izzy said, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, but groomsmaid just sounds…_wrong,"_ Clary snorted. "And sadly there´s no such thing as a best _wo_man dress."

"That sucks," Izzy frowned. "That´s the first thing I´m going to rectify when I become a designer."

Clary laughed, happy to be spending some time with her best friend. "You think there´s a big market for those?"

"If it isn´t already, there will be by the time I´m done," Izzy said confidently.

For some reason, Clary didn´t doubt her. "It´s almost hard to believe this wedding is actually happening. They´ve been engaged for three years. I was beginning to fear that they would never get married."

"When are they sending out the invites?" Izzy asked as she studied and discarded several dresses.

"Since it´s going to be a small wedding, with just friends and family they´re sending them out around Halloween."

"I can´t wait to meet their families," Izzy chuckled. "I have to see the women who gave birth to _that_."

Clary smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, you will only get to meet Blay´s parents. They are amazing. Did I tell you that his mother cried when he told her he was gay? Not because of his sexual preferences, but because he had been afraid to tell her. She thought she must be the worst mother ever if he felt he couldn´t come to her with something that important."

"What about Qhuinn's parents?"

"He hasn´t spoken to them for almost ten years. They craved perfection but he was obviously unique from the time he was born…"

"Because of his eyes, right?"

"Yeah…" Clary bit the inside of her cheek to push back the anger that always surfaced when she thought about Qhuinn's parents.

"Soooo," Izzy decided to change the subject. "In just a two weeks Jace will know the truth about everything?"

Clary turned over, onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. "I hate lying to him."

"You´re _not_ lying," Izzy chided her.

"I might as well be," Clary mumbled. "Omission is just as bad."

"It´s not your fault that my brother is a stubborn bastard who wouldn´t know what´s true if it bit him in the ass."

Clary's laughter ended in a snort. You´re not wrong." She turned her head to look at her friend. "Qhuinn wanted me to tell you that Pandemonium will be going all out for Halloween."

"Ooooh," Izzy gushed. "I just loooooove dressing up in costumes! You get to be super slutty and no one bats an eye. Any thoughts on what you want to go as?"

Clary pretended to be fascinated by the pattern on the wallpaper, but her blush gave her away. "An angel."

Izzy sat up on the bed and gave her a knowing grin. "Not too _angelic_ I presume?"

"Um….no," Clary giggled softly. "Maybe I´ll go as a _fallen_ angel."

"Yeah, maybe a black dress instead of white and some wings… But the dress must be short, with enough cleavage to make Jace's tongue drag on the floor all night," Izzy laughed wickedly.

"Oh, I can think of other places I would like his tongue," Clary blushed furiously. "Oh my god, I can´t believe I just said that," she clamped a delicate hand over her mouth with a mortified look in her green eyes.

Izzy fell back on the bed she was laughing so hard. "You should see your face right now. That was the funniest thing _ever."_

Clary reached out to slap Izzy over the head, but since her eyes were closed she missed by a longshot. "It´s _not_ funny. I don´t understand what´s wrong with me," she groaned.

"Nothing is _wrong _with you," Izzy scolded her. "I take it you´re still a virgin?"

Clary kept her eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at her friend. "_Duh_."

"You see, what´s 'wrong'," air quotes, "is that you´re horny. Apparently, although I can´t see why, Jace is doing it for you, so to speak."

Clary's mind wandered back to the heavy make out sessions they'd had these past weeks and felt a sudden heat explode inside of her. "Oh, he certainly does."

* * *

Jace picked Clary up the next morning. He stepped out of his car as she exited the house dressed in a black, flowing, knee-length skirt and a green button up. He greeted her by peppering her face with small, sweet kisses.

Clary tipped her chin up and puckered her lips in anticipation for a real kiss, but he sidestepped her, pushing his hand in his jeans pockets and grinning sheepishly. "Um…Maybe we should hold up on that until later…We have a tendency to forget that there´s other people around," he nodded to his Impala where Izzy waved from the backseat.

Clary pouted with disappointment, but knew he was right. Whenever they kissed, everything else went away and it felt as if they were the only ones left in the world. "I don´t like it, but you have a point."

Jace raised a hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead and faked having to stumble backwards in shock. "You´re actually admitting that I´m right about something? Can I have that in writing Miss Fray? Otherwise, I might think this was only a dream."

She giggled quietly and opened her mouth to correct him about the name, but something in his eyes made her change her mind. "Don´t push your luck."

He chuckled and gallantly opened the car door for her, then half sprinted to the other side and slid smoothly down behind the wheel. "Ready, Angel?"

She looked deep into his beautiful golden eyes and something suddenly clicked into place inside of her. "Yes, I think I am."

* * *

When Jace found out that Clary would be home alone for a couple of hours after school, he invited himself over under the guise of doing homework.

She sent him ahead to her room and went to the kitchen to get a couple of bottles of water and some apples to snack on.

When she returned to her room Jace was sitting at the foot of her bed, hands dangled loosely between his knees, as he stared with unseeing eyes at the wall in front of him.

Clary put the apples and water down on her desk and took a seat beside him. "Jace? Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering he turned his upper body towards her, cupped her face softly between his hands, and pressed his lips almost feverishly to hers. He nipped at her lips, coaxing her to open up and let him in. His tongue caressed hers, dominating. He kissed her with a kind of frenzy, a desperation that had never been there before.

His hands left her face and moved to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. Gently, but with an undisguised urgency he lowered her down on the bed and placed himself between her legs, his lips never leaving hers.

Clary moaned against his mouth as his strong hands palmed her breasts, making her feel like her whole body was on fire. She arched her back to get closer to him when he pinched her nipples through the soft fabric of her shirt.

Everywhere he touched her sent shockwaves through her body and straight to her core. She could feel the prominent bulge in his jeans against her hips, and she shivered with equal amount of worry and anticipation.

_This is it. This is really happening. Am I truly ready?_

His hand curled around her knee, tracing lines up her legs with the tip of his fingers and pushing her skirt up around her waist.

_Oh god. Too fast. I´m not…_

She broke away from the kiss and whispered shakily. "Jace, please… wait. I-I…"

"Please Angel," he panted. "I´m not trying to get you to do anything you don´t want to do…just let me feel you…_taste _you."

Clary merely nodded, the feelings he ignited inside of her making it too difficult to form words.

Jace hand continued up her thigh, and slid along the edge of her panties. With two fingers he rubbed lightly over the lace that covered her mound. "Mmm," he hummed, smirking when he felt the soaked fabric. He scooted down the length of her body and brushed his nose along her pelvic bone, he took a deep breath, smelling her arousal.

Her breath quickened even further when he shimmied her panties down her hips and legs, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

Clary arched her back again and squeezed her eyes as his finger skimmed her slick folds. "Ah," a guttural moan escaped her slightly parted lips at the almost overwhelming sensation.

"You´re so wet Angel," his warm breath fanned over the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. "Am I making you wet?"

"Uh-hu," she gritted out through her teeth as he slid a long, talented finger inside her. "Ah…Mmm," she had completely lost the ability to form words and she bucked her hips as he pushed his finger in, knuckle deep.

"God Angel. You´re so tight, so wet," Jace groaned and buried his face between her legs.

A small scream left her lips as he closed his mouth over the little bundle of nerves where she needed him the most. He nipped gently, letting his tongue lap along her slit as he added a second finger.

The rhythm of his movements drove her crazy, a fire started in her lower abdomen, slowly taking her towards the edge.

"Please," she gasped, not sure of what she was begging for.

Jace raised his head and stared at her with dark, hooded eyes. "Look at me Angel," his voice was raspy with his own desire. "I want to see it in your eyes when I make you cum."

Clary forced her eyes to open, but as her inner muscles constricted around his fingers the feeling became too much and her lids lowered against her will. A low breathy moan sounded from her as she reached her peak.

"_No_," Jace practically snarled. "Look. At. Me. I want you to be sure who´s making you feel this way."

As the waves of the orgasm crashed over her again and again Clary felt deflated. The glorious feeling turned dirty and she struggled to get away from Jace, curling up in a ball on the rumpled covers. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, but one single drop managed to escape and fall down her pale cheeks and landed on her lips.

"Clary? Angel?" his voice sounded frantic, but the numbness that surrounded her heart was impenetrable. "Shit! _Fuck._ I´m sorry, I-I…"

She released a ragged breath. "I can´t do this anymore, Jace," she wondered if he could hear her heart breaking. "I-I…I can´t…"

Jace's fingers wrapped tenderly around her wrist and tugged, trying to get her to turn around and look at him. The pain in his eyes made the ache in her chest worsen. "I-I…" he ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "I don´t know what I was thinking. Just…don´t…"

"How are we supposed to be together if you can´t trust me?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. "You don´t believe in me, so how can you believe in _us_?"

He took one of her slim hands between both of his. "I fucked up, okay. I _know_ that. But Angel…I can´t lose you again…"

She sat up slowly, exhaustion making her body feel heavy. "You need to think about this. I need you to be sure that you can trust me. Because if you can´t…" she let the sentence hang unspoken between them.

* * *

Clary was curled up under a blanket on the couch, staring at the big plasma TV in front of her.

Qhuinn strode in to the game room, snatched the remote from her lose grip and turned it off.

"Hey," she scowled. "I was watching that."

"Sure ya were, _nalla_," he rolled his eyes and threw himself down carelessly next to her, making her bounce and the couch creak ominously. "Tell me what show it was and I´ll turn it back on."

She bit her lip in concentration as she struggled to remember what she´d been watching, but ended up drawing a complete blank. She didn´t even know what channel it had been on. She forced out a laugh. "Got me there."

"Spill," Qhuinn ordered.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I don´t know what you´re talking about."

"I come home to find ya lookin' like ya lost yo fuckin' puppy, ya barely touch yo food and ya keep starin' at nothin'," he gave her his don´t-fuck-with-me stare. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong or imma find the kid and beat it outta him."

"Please don´t," Clary whispered and placed a hand on his bicep. "I´m sure he has beaten _himself_ up enough for what happened."

"Tell me, _nalla_," he urged her on.

Clary plucked at the hem of her shorts, which she had changed into after her shower, as she contemplated how much she wanted to reveal. She decided to forgo the details and head straight for the core of the problem. "He doesn't trust me."

Qhuinn frowned and shook his head from side to side. "Nah…I don´t think that´s it. It´s more like he don´t trust himself."

She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Say what?"

"Lemme see if I got this right. _You_ dumped him, don´t matter what yo reasons were. _You_ came back one year later, without so much as a word during the time ya were gone. _You_ arrived at the first day of school with a hot new guy sportin' a smokin' bod in tow… Am I missin' anythin' so far?"

"No, but… If he lov…wants to be with me he should _trust_ me. Trust that he´s the only one for me," she drew a shaky breath, "you know."

"The kid is _crazy_ 'bout ya, _nalla_," Qhuinn said with emphasis. "Or he might just be crazy. After all, he was ready to take me on to get to ya," he chuckled, impressed. "But since you´re makin' this into a question 'bout trust. How come ya ain´t told him the whole truth, huh? That it wouldna be an issue anymore."

Clary gaped at him, blushed and stuttered. "B-because I-I…"

"'Cause ya want 'im to _trust_ ya, right?"

She stared at her hands in her lap, ashamed. "_Yes_."

"There ya go," he nodded, looking mighty proud of himself for getting to the real matter at hand. "Let´s go to bed. Seems to me like ya got some thinkin' to do."

Clary hugged him tightly and thanked him for his help.

As she climbed underneath her covers she noticed that the drawer in her nightstand was halfway opened.

Closing it, she turned off the light.

* * *

**A/N: So, I´m getting a lot of 'complaints' that Jace needs to learn the truth already… So the next chapter he will be. But it will take a while to get done. Since I have to get three chapters into one, without making it that long. But, that's fine =) Let me know what you thought, key… =)**


	11. The truth will keep us together

**A/N: Today (November 7****th****) is ****chocolate cake day ****in Sweden. So I thought I would celebrating by posting the next chapter. I really hope everyone is happy with the result. I know things move quicker than expected, but some stuff just needed to happen before anything else could. Hope you like it!**

* * *

This story has been beta'd by cboo2501 and Worm in the Apple and pre-read by, Aliherondale333 and bethgreat97.

* * *

All recognizable characters are owned by Cassandra Clare and J.R Ward

* * *

**Every Avenue – Between you and I**

**Red – Best is yet to come**

**Gavin DeGraw – I have you to thank**

**Stereo Skyline – Sorry I stole your girlfriend**

**Foreigner – Feels like the first time**

**My Darkest Days – Without you**

* * *

Chapter 10

_The truth will keep us together_

_Idiot_

Jace slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

_You god damn stupid fucker._

When he´d entered Clary´s room he had been hit with an overwhelming curiosity to see what she had in her nightstand. He knew it was kind of weird and more than a little creepy, but as he tried to talk himself out of it, he had only moved closer and before he knew it, his hand was on the round knob. He had never looked inside a girl's drawer before and wondered if it was anything like his, filled with condoms, loose change and lube – for those times when he needed something more than the palm of his own hand.

When he saw the bridal magazines, it was as if something inside of him cracked. He didn´t delude himself into believing that _he_ was the groom in her marital fantasies as questions began to churn in his head. Why did she have them? Had Qhuinn asked her to marry him? Was that why he was okay with Jace being with her, because he knew that he would have her in the end? It seemed plausible since they already shared a last name.

When she had entered the room with snacks, he had kissed her, played with her fucktastic breasts, and finally brought a hand to her folds, finding her soooo wet for him he could barely control himself. And her taste… he unconsciously licked his lips just thinking about it. It was by far the most delicious thing he´d ever had in his mouth. When she had reached her peak and closed her eyes, he´d snapped, fearing that she might be pretending that he was someone else.

But he hadn´t meant to call her out on it. Jace took a deep, raspy breath. He´d really fucked up this time, and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

When Clary didn´t show up for school the next morning, Jace went in to full blown panic mode. He tried getting in touch with her several times during the course of the day, but never got an answer.

While driving up to his house later, his phone rang. It was her.

_Finally_.

"Shit, Angel, I´m so fucking glad you called. I´m soooo fucking sorry, I can´t even begin to tell you how sorry I am." The words came pouring out of him, as if he was afraid that he wouldn´t get the chance to say everything he needed to if he didn´t talk fast enough. "I just keep fucking up, don´t I? I´m…_please_…."

Clary was silent so long that he worried that she´d hung up on him. When he was about to check, he heard her sigh.

"I…care about you, Jace," she spoke almost too low for him to hear. "But if you can´t believe me when I say there is no one else…"

"I trust you, I do," he jumped in quickly. "Please, let me come over… Or you could come here… or we can meet somewhere…" he knew he sounded like a moron, but he couldn´t care less. He needed her, he…

"Okay," her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. You can come over."

"Great. _Terrific._ I´ll be there in fifteen."

* * *

Thirteen minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Jace parked his car outside of Clary´s house. He had spent the whole drive there giving himself an encouraging pep talk. But if he was honest he didn´t really believe that he stood a chance after what he had done. Either way, the ball was completely in her court, so without further ado, he got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

Instead of ringing the bell – he knew how much she hated it and he hoped to score some points – he decided to knock, hoping she would hear him.

However, before his knuckles could even reach the front door, it flew open, revealing Clary, dressed in a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He took in every detail, from her disheveled hair to her bare feet and instantly he felt his heart swell. Even dressed in her worst, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Not knowing if this would be the last time, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her. His suddenness caused her to gasp and he used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, swirling it with her own. Jace's heart soared when he realized that she was actually kissing him back. He cupped the back of her head in his hands and pressed her even closer.

He ended the kiss with a heavy sigh and then took a step back, afraid to meet her eyes as he awaited the verdict.

"You shouldn´t have done that," her words cut through him like a knife and he swallowed against the pain. "It´s just…I can´t think when you kiss me."

His head snapped in her direction at the sound of amusement in her voice, and he stared at her in astonishment. "You…? I…"

Her lips were twitching so she pressed them together. However, he could still see the smile in her eyes. "This doesn´t mean you´re off the hook," she tried to sound stern, but the small giggle at the end ruined it. "You´re still in the doghouse, so to speak."

Jace felt the relief wash over him, "I´ll take it." The laughter that came from deep inside his chest was somehow both happy and full of self-loathing. Would he ever stop fucking up?

"I just need to know one thing before we can move forward," Clary looked deep into his eyes, her green ones dark with worry. "Can you trust that I´m not with Qhuinn?"

He wanted to blurt out 'yes', to make everything right between them again. But for the sake of his own sanity, and probably hers too, he had to think about it, to make sure that what he said was the truth. "Yes," his voice was calm, strong.

Her breath left her body in a gush and she closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jace wasn´t sure when her relationship with Qhuinn had ended, but from the way she responded to his kisses and touches, it told him that whatever had been going on was now over. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

Clary chewed on her lip. "For starters you can go to the Halloween thing at Pandemonium with me," she looked up at him with a hopeful smile that turned into a grin as he groaned.

"For you, I will" he agreed. "But _only_ because I fucked up and need to make amends. Don´t get used to it."

They stood there for a moment, unsure of what else to say. Jace leaned back on his heels. "So…you wanna do something?" He wanted to ask why she hadn´t been in school, but at the same time he didn´t. Even though he deserved it, he couldn´t stand to hear that she had suffered from the same sleepless night he had. Surprisingly, he found himself hoping that Qhuinn had comforted her. Now that he 'won' he had no problem being gracious. He just wanted her to be happy.

"You can come in if you want, but Qhuinn will be home soon. He TiVod The Mentalist yesterday and wanted to watch it."

Jace eyed her carefully, a little confused by what she meant. "You don´t want me here when he´s home?"

"_No_, that´s not what I meant… I just… I thought that you might not…"

"Hey," he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I trust you, I want to be with you. Of course I don´t mind that your ex will be around as long as you don´t."

A look that Jace couldn´t quite decipher crossed her face. It sort of looked like acceptance. But before he had the chance to analyze it, Clary smiled and took his hand. "So what do you want to do while we wait?" she asked as she pulled him into the house.

"What would you have done if I wasn´t here?"

She tapped a finger against her chin. "I probably would have thrown something together for Qhuinn to eat and watched the show with him."

"Let´s do that then," Jace smiled and led her to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, ready for her instructions, when a thought hit him. "What kinda snacks are we talking about? Because I´ve seen what he eats and…" he shuddered dramatically. "_Yuck_."

"Ah," her smirk was full of understanding. "You´ve seen his Saturday-morning-breakfast-for-champions."

"He eats like that _every_ Saturday?" a look of disgust clear on his face.

"Yup," she laughed hard at his expression. "And every third Sunday. You learn to live with it," Clary shrugged.

_And how long are you planning to 'live with it' exactly? _The question popped up in Jace's mind but he was smart enough to keep quiet.

"Can you get the cream cheese and the brie," Clary asked as she lined up apples, bananas, an orange and grapes next to the cutting board. "Oh, and see if you can find an open box of crackers in the pantry," she started cutting the fruit into squares for a salad.

Jace did as she asked while secretly wondering how that would be enough for the three of them. _Qhuinn can probably eat the whole thing himself, you know, as dessert, after devouring a cow or two._

"Can you take out eight chicken drumsticks from the freezer," she smiled over her shoulder. "Take more if you want some too."

"I thought the fruit salad and the crackers were the snack," Jace replied as he set up the tray while she fried the chicken.

"No, that´s for us," she gave him a peck on the cheek. "'that crap ain´t nothin' for a growin' man,'" she said in a horrible impression of Qhuinn's voice, making Jace laugh.

They continued to work mostly in silence. The only sound came from the oil sizzling in the pan and Clary's out of tune humming. Jace found himself smiling as he enjoyed how comfortable, how _normal_ it felt to do something as mundane as prepare a meal with her.

He might not be ready to utter the words to her, but there was no doubt in his mind. He loved Clary and he had since he was twelve years old, probably longer. But twelve was the age he´d first been able to put a name to the flutter in his stomach, the sweating of his palms, and the racing of his heart whenever she was near. As he glanced at her from the corner of his eye he reached a certainty that was completely new to him, she felt the same way.

* * *

Watching Qhuinn eat wasn´t a new experience for Jace. But the way the guy almost attacked the poor defenseless chicken was both disgusting and intriguing. He devoured his food, more or less inhaling it just like he had the ice cream.

Jace was glad he´d already seen this episode of The Mentalist, because his focus kept jumping from the girl in his arms to her ex-boyfriend.

He didn´t even noticed that the TV had been turned off until Qhuinn spoke between bites of what was left of the fruit and cracker. Apparently it was good enough for him when nothing else was available. "So kid, waddaya think 'bout the list?"

"Huh?" Jace had no clue what he was talking about.

"The possible suspects for Red John," Qhuinn explained impatiently.

"Um…I dunno," Jace shrugged. "I´ve always thought that Bret Stiles was a little…suspicious."

Qhuinn nodded. "Good choice. How 'bout ya, _nalla_?"

"You already know," she sounded annoyed, like they´d had the same discussion many times before.

"Yeah, but the kid don´t," Qhuinn grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_," Clary huffed. "Kirkland. Ever since he first showed up in the show I´ve known he´s Red John."

"Pfft," Qhuinn snorted. "Ya don´t know shit."

Jace expected Qhuinn to tell him who he suspected and was surprised when he didn´t. "What about you?" Jace asked.

Clary shook her head with a wry smile. "His suspect isn´t on the list?"

"Oh?" Jace pondered who it could be. "Cho? Nah, man. He´s cool."

Qhuinn raised an eyebrow as if to dare him to disagree. "Jane."

"What?" Jace sputtered incredulously. "No way. _Jane_? Red John killed his family for fuck sakes."

"Yeah, you´re right. Nobody has ever killed their own family before," Qhuinn gave Jace a condescending look. "My bad."

"I just don´t see it," Jace shrugged. "He´s a great guy. He works with the cops for crying out loud."

"Hellooo," Qhuinn scoffed, "have you ever seen Dexter?"

Clary got up from Jace's lap. "I´m going to my room," she said and gave him a kiss. "Come when you´re done, okay?"

"Sure, yeah, okay," Jace mumbled, barely aware that she left. "You can´t compare Dexter to Patrick Jane."

"Sure I can," Qhuinn gesticulated wildly. "Don´t Jane seem a lil' schitzo to you? And Red John's siggys look a fuck of a lot like Jane, don´t ya think? I´m just sayin', when the show is over ya´ll know I´m right."

"Whatever," Jace scowled. "I might be wrong about Stiles, but you definitely are about Jane."

They glared at each other before bursting out laughing. "You got balls, kid, I´ll give ya that."

Jace laughter died out and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey man…I-I´m sorry, okay."

Qhuinn looked confused. "For what? Bret Stiles? Don´t matter, can´t all be right ya know."

"Nah," Jace fidgeted slightly. "For Clary…you know…For taking her away from you and all."

Qhuinn snickered. "That´s bullcrap and ya know it, kid. Ya ain´t sorry. Ya think you oughta be, there´s a difference."

Jace frowned. The big guy was right. "But still…"

"Don´t sweat it, kid," Qhuinn grinned. "Just make 'er happy, yeah?"

"I will," Jace smiled, relieved that he´d cleared the air. It might be over between Qhuinn and Clary, but Jace knew they still meant a lot to each other and she lived at his house.

"Oi," Qhuinn chuckled. "Than what the fuck are ya still doin' here? She´s in her room! Go!"

"Yeah, thanks," Jace thought about shaking his hand, but that would be a little too weird.

"Run, kid, run," Qhuinn boomed loudly and let out a thunderous guffaw.

As he opened Clary's door, she looked up at him from where she lay on the bed. "Should I leave the door open, or…" he let the sentence drop.

"Close it," she answered.

He sat down at the foot of her bed but jumped up as if something burnt him when he remembered what had taken place in that exact spot just yesterday. "Um…so what do you wanna do now?" he asked and sat down on the chair at her desk. Jace tried to stop the images that flashed before his eyes, the amazing little noises she had made, the way she felt, but his dick hardened instantly and pushed uncomfortably at his button fly.

Clary pouted. "What are you doing all the way over there?" she patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come here."

Jace cleared his throat. "Better not."

"Oh? _Oh_!" she blushed as she realized what he meant. "I never…It was…I liked it."

"Yeah?" A huge, proud grin spread over his face as he slowly approached her bed. "Me too," a furrow puckered between his brows. "Well, except for the ending. I fucked that up pretty bad, didn´t I?"

"I can do without _that _the next time," the color over her cheeks darkened when she realized what she had said.

Jace shifted his weight between his feet and shoved his hands deep inside his jeans pockets, discretely trying to adjust his dick that had started to throb almost painfully. He swallowed hard. "Maybe we should get out of here? You know…do something… catch a movie or whatever?" He wanted nothing more than to take the next step with her, to leave his marks all over her tight little body, and to show the whole world that she was his. The slightly creepy, possessive part of him wanted to stamp 'property of Jace Lightwood' on her forehead…and maybe that sexy ass. But he would wait. For her. Even if it killed him.

"You…" Clary worried her lip and seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes. "You don´t want to…um…stay here?"

Jace chuckled softly. "Believe me, Angel, I _want_ to. But the next time anything like that happens again…" he put two fingers beneath her chin and tipped it up gently, to get her to look at him. "The next time I want to be able to take my time and enjoy every single inch of your body, and maybe have you do the same for me… If that´s something you would…"

She blushed and nodded eagerly.

He was having trouble trying to keep himself from throwing her down on the bed and ravishing her right there. "C´mon," he smiled. "Let´s get something to eat. We can call it the first step in letting me make it up to you."

* * *

Jace entered Taki's with his fingers laced with Clary's.

They were approached by Tessa before they even had the chance to take a seat. "Oh, my god," Tessa exclaimed and embraced Clary tightly before taking a step back and placing her hands on Clary's shoulders. "Look at you. You´re all grown up. Tell me everything, how are you?"

Tessa was merely in her mid-twenties, but she had a motherly way about her that was strangely comforting.

"I´m good," Clary glanced at Jace. "Great actually," she smiled softly. "How´s everything with you? How´s Will? I haven´t had the chance to eat here since I came back. Is the food as amazing as when I was working here?"

"Why don´t you order something for yourself and find out?" Tessa winked at her.

"Okay, I would like a bacon cheeseburger, with two slices of cheese, one piece of bacon on one side and three pickles on the other," she rattled off without looking at the menu. It was the same thing she always ordered whenever they ate there.

Jace smiled at the familiarity and pulled her closer to his side.

"Not much has changed, I see," Tessa chuckled. "What can I get you Jace?"

"Just a regular burger with sweet potato fries, please."

"Okay," Tessa wrote down their order. "I´ll notify the cook. Anything to drink?"

"I´ll have a coke," Jace said.

"And I´ll take a coke zero," Clary decided.

Tessa disappeared into the kitchen to talk to the cook.

Jace nuzzled Clary's neck, peppering her sensitive skin with small kisses, when a loud crash that sounded distinctly of falling pans, startled them.

They barely had the time to turn in the direction of the commotion when the revolving door to the kitchen slammed open and out barreled the cook. Without so much as a hallo, he scooped up Clary in his arms and spun her around

"Will…can´t…breathe," she grunted and fought to free herself of his tight grip.

He lowered her until her feet touched the ground and loosened his hold on her. "What is this?" Will looked at her with his violet-blue eyes, making Jace edgy. "You don´t call, you don´t write," Will continued, his voice accusatory. "Then you show up out of nowhere with the same boy in tow." Glancing at Jace he said, "I see your taste in men hasn´t approved while you were gone," he smirked at Jace, earning an angry scowl in return.

Jace knew that Will was happily married to Tessa and that he saw Clary as his little sister, but he never could stand the older man's flirty attitude. It had been even worse when she worked there.

Clary snickered and gave him a friendly slap on his chest. "Nothing has changed her either, I see. I thought for sure that Tessa would´ve run off with a rich customer by now."

"Nah," Will released Clary to Jace's relief and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "The old lady couldn´t live without me."

Tessa giggled. "We´ll see about that. Now get your butt back into the kitchen, the food won´t cook itself."

* * *

Time seemed to travel faster when you were enjoying yourself and before Jace knew it, it was Friday at lunch.

Clary and Izzy was talking, but he had no idea what they were saying. He had zoned out the second Clary had brought out a banana.

_Fuck. Those damn things must´ve been designed to torment guys across the world._

"Oh, we´re going to have so much fun," Izzy squealed. "It will be like the sleepovers we had when we were younger."

_Say what?_ "Huh?" Jace realized that he had missed something.

Clary giggled at the puzzled look on his face. "I asked Iz if I could spend the night at your house. Qhuinn is kicking me out, said he had some things that he needed to do and didn´t want me 'cramping his style'. I have to be back there early in the morning though. Blay set up an appointment with some designer."

Jace started breathing heavily. The thought of her spending the night in his house, even if it was in his sister's bed and not his, made his palms sweat and his mouth water.

"Don´t get any ideas, perv," Izzy wagged a finger at him. "It´s a girl's night, which translates to 'no boys allowed'.

Jace didn´t care, she would be under the same roof as him, making it easy to steal a kiss or two during the evening. His mind wandered off as he, not for the first time, wondered how much experience Clary had. He didn´t kid himself into believing that she was still a virgin, but as he thought about how tight she´d been when he stuck his fingers inside of her, he suspected that it had been a while since she had sex. Or, he laughed on the inside; Qhuinn's Hummer might be compensating for something else…

Either way, he would never dream of pressuring her into something she wasn´t ready for. However, since he was walking around with a permanent hard-on, he couldn't help but pray to any god who would listen that she´d be ready soon.

* * *

CPOV

Clary tossed and turned as much as she was able in Izzy's bad. The other girl was taking up more than half of the space and Clary felt more than a little squished. It had almost been an hour since they´d turned off the lights but she wasn´t any closer to falling asleep then she had been when they´d first decided to call it a night.

She´d a wonderful time. Pigging out while giggling and discussing the usual girl talk.

She thought about the disgusted look Izzy got whenever Clary would overshare about Jace and had to stifle a laugh so she didn´t wake the snoring girl next to her. Clary had eventually been forced to refer to him as 'that guy I like', then Izzy could pretend that she wasn´t talking about her brother.

_Ah, Jace…._

He had been deliberately driving her crazy the whole night. Although he´d been ordered to stay out of the living room he had come up with the most ridiculous reasons for passing through on several occasions. Every time he´d given her small kisses, stoked her arm, or whispering cute nothings in her ear. After the third appearance she had been a quivering mess, ready to jump him the next time he appeared.

Only Izzy's presence stopped her. That, and Jace's knowing smirk that revealed he was completely aware of what he was doing.

Heat erupted inside of her body when she heard footsteps pass by Izzy's door. Only one other person had their bedroom on that side of the house, and it wasn´t Alec.

She pictured him getting undressed and those images of his naked form inflamed her burning desire, making it almost unbearable. Her breath came out in heavy pants as she slid out of the bed, careful not to wake up Izzy.

She wanted him, had to have him, she was ready. _Now_!

Clary peaked out in the hallway to make sure that no one would see her sneak out of Izzy's room. When she reached Jace's door she had to take several deep breaths before she mustered up the courage to knock.

"Come in," his voice was muted by the door, but she heard it clearly enough.

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. Once inside, her bravado seemed to leave her and she stood staring at her feet, almost afraid to meet his eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" his voice sounded mildly curious, and when she looked up and saw his naked chest her heart started beating unbelievably fast.

She shuffled her feet, a blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Um…Iz hogs the whole bed and…I was wondering if I could sleep here with you?" she held her breath as she waited for his answer, afraid to see rejection in his golden gaze. Instead, she let her eyes travel further down his torso, she almost moaned when she caught sight of the slight tenting against the blanket that covered him from the waist down.

_Oh my…_

"I don´t know if that´s such a good idea, Angel," Jace's husky voice made her look up at him.

"Oh…but…" she sucked her bottom lips into her mouth, her eyes widened when she heard him groan. "Why?"

His throaty chuckle sounded a bit unsteady. "I´m trying to…take it slow with you. But, if you sleep here, in my bed, dressed like _that_," he gestured to her short tank and boy shorts, "I don´t think I´ll be able to…take it slow…"

Clary moved closer to the bed with a determined look on her face. "Maybe I don´t want you to…take it slow."

She watched Jace close his eyes and swallow hard. "Please, Angel," he whispered. "I-I don´t think I could… I can´t stop at kisses…not tonight."

She licked her suddenly dry lips, her breath coming out in small, quiet gasps. "I don´t want you to stop. I want you, Jace. All of you."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her like he wasn´t sure if she was real. "Are you sure?"

Her legs hit the mattress and she was standing right beside him. Her shallow, quick pants caused her braless breasts to bounce softly. "Yes, I´m _very_ sure."

Jace sat up, pulled her down onto the bed and pressed his mouth to hers. Then gently, searching, Clary's tongue trailed the seam o of his closed lips, desperate to deepen the kiss.

They laid there next to each other, their tongues caressing tenderly. Clary put a shaky hand against Jace's naked chest, her whole body was trembling. She was incredibly nervous, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted.

Jace's strong hands slid underneath her tank and she shivered from the contact against her naked skin.

He broke away from the kiss and whispered hoarsely. "Can I…" he tugged slightly at the hem, to show her what he wanted.

She didn´t answer, she wasn´t even sure if she could speak at that point. Instead she wordlessly pulled the tank over her head. Feeling a little self-conscious, her hands went to cover her breasts but the look of adoration in Jace's eyes stopped her.

"You´re _beautiful_," he sounded almost reverent.

She cried out when his lips closed around her right nipple, while his fingers tugged at her left.

Jace's free hand hitched her leg over his hip, urging her closer.

Clary grinded against his prominent erection and the groan that gesture provoked sent vibrations all over her skin.

"Jace," she sighed blissfully as he nipped at her flesh.

Switching his attention to her other breast his hand traveled down to the waistband of her boy shorts. He stopped there, as if waiting for her permission and when she moaned out a quiet, "Yesssss," his fingers slipped inside.

He ran his fingers along her slick folds. "Fuck, you´re so wet Angel," he breathed.

Clary blushed and looked away. Jace placed a hand on her chin and turned her back. "Don´t be embarrassed," he cooed softly. "I loooooove it."

To demonstrate just how much he kissed her passionately as he slid two fingers inside her heated slit. His thumb grazed her clit, her sob of pleasure consumed by his mouth.

His fingers moved in and out of her swiftly and it wasn´t long until she screamed out her orgasm.

Jace rested his forehead against Clary's. Their breaths came out in quick, short pants.

"I swore I would let you set the pace, Angel. But I-I…" he shook his head. "I really want you and it´s getting hard to not…"

She quieted him with a kiss. "Don´t wait. I want you now…_Please_."

He helped her out of her underwear and took off his own. Gently moving her to the middle of the bed he positioned himself between her legs. She shivered with anticipation as she felt the blunt head of his dick probing her entrance.

"Are you sure, Angel?" his voice was raspy with lust. "I can still stop…I think…"

Clary merely smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and she arched her back as he buried himself inside her with a hard thrust.

Her small yelp of pain was muted by his tongue in her mouth. As it vanished, incredible pleasure washed over her.

Jace moved inside of her with deep, slow strokes. It wasn´t long before the pressure started building in the pit of her stomach again.

"You feel soooo goooooood," he groaned.

As small whimpers escaped her lips he rubbed her clit, sending her flying over the edge. "Jaaaaceeeee."

He started thrusting faster, harder and soon he followed her, crying out her name in return.

Clary had no clue how long they laid there, letting their breathing slowed. Jace slipped out of her and pulled her against his sweat covered chest.

Just before sleep claimed her she thought she heard him whispering, "I love you."

* * *

Back to JPOV

Jace woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He reached out for Clary without opening his eyes and frowned with disappointment when he found that the bed beside him empty. He knew she had to leave early, but had hoped he would be awake to kiss her good morning before she left.

He opened his eyes when his hand touched a piece of paper lying on the pillow she had slept on.

'_I was hoping to see you before I left. But you looked so peaceful I didn´t want to wake you. See you later? xoxo C'_

He stretched, causing the blanket to fall off him and down to the floor. The tiny bloodstain in the middle of the sheets almost stopped his heart.

_She was a virgin?_

The joy he felt from being her first warred with shame for being less than gentle with her.

_Shit! What have I done? Did I hurt her? But how could I have known when she never told me?_

His searched through the memories forever embedded in his brain and decided that, no, she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

After a quick shower he descended the stares and whistled as he entered the kitchen.

He nodded to his siblings as he fixed his breakfast over by the counter.

_Wonder if Clary is done yet. When can I see her again? Would it be too soon to call?_

He almost missed the cream colored envelope that rested on the table with his name on it.

He used the butter knife to open it and took out the thick paper.

'_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding between Qhuinn Lohstrong and…_'

He stared at the words for a long time without fully comprehending what it meant. He couldn´t get himself to read the rest, "I need…I need to sit down."

He stumbled over to his usual chair at the table with Alec and Izzy staring at him like they were about to offer him either a paper bag to breathe into, or some Kleenex.

He couldn´t seem to draw any air into his lungs. He wasn´t sure what the fuck was going into his mouth, but whatever that shit was, it wasn´t doing a damn thing to clear the dizziness in his head or the burning sensation in his chest.

"Put your head between your knees, Jace," Alec's hand landed on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. "Go on now."

He did as he was told and started to shake so badly that if it hadn´t been for Alec's hand holding him steady, he would´ve fallen to the floor.

"Jace?" Izzy's voice sounded as if it came from far away.

Jace didn´t answer. He crumbled the invitation in his clenched fist, feeling the stiff, thick paper dig in to his palm. He got unsteadily to his feet. "I-I gotta…go." He stuttered and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Jace, wait," Izzy followed him.

Picking up his pace, he reached his car and sped off before she could catch up with him.

The plan was to just drive around and try to clear his head, but less than a half hour later he was parked in front of Clary's house. His grip tightened on the wheel and he counted slowly to ten, struggling to get his emotions under control, without any success.

Jace killed the engine and walked over to the front door. He didn´t bother ringing the doorbell, instead he banged his fist hard against the wood, taking out his aggression on the inanimate object.

Blay opened the door with a smile. "Couldn´t stay away? Don´t worry, she´s almost done."

"_Where is she_?" Jace snarled.

Blay frowned and opened the door all the way, revealing Clary in the middle of the room wearing only an underdress a shade shy of being see-through. In front of her was a pixie-sized woman with measuring tape in her hands. Clary's eyes lit up when she spotted Jace and she smiled. "Hi, I didn´t know that you´d be coming over. As soon as I´m done we can do whatever you like…" she blushed furiously at the end of the sentence.

He pulled the crumbled up invitation from his back pocket and asked, "What the _fuck_ is this supposed to be?" he didn´t raise his voice, making it more scarier.

"Um…" A deep furrow appeared between her eyes. "It´s a wedding invitation."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" His voice gained volume at the end. "You´ve been fucking lying to me for weeks!"

Her bottom lip started trembling and all color left her face. "I´m sorry," the words was barely audible.

"Sorry? You´re _sorry_!? Fuck you, Clary," he curled his lips into a cold smile. "No wait, I already did that."

She recoiled from his words as if he slapped her, but before she could come up with a response Qhuinn entered the room. "What´s going on here?" His eyes jumped between Clary and Jace. "_nalla_?"

"Oh look, if it isn´t the fucking groom," Jace almost shook with rage. "If you were looking forward to a white wedding you´re shit outta luck, and I got the bloody sheets to prove it."

Clary gasped. "Jace, _no_…"

He forced out a bitter laugh. "Aww...Maybe I shouldn´t have said that, huh?" The pain in her eyes made his heart ache, only resulting in making him angrier. "I fucking loved you, you _bitch_, and all you did was play me…"

He was cut off by Qhuinn's fist hitting him square in the jaw. Jace stumbled back, but didn´t fall. The only thing he could thin was that he should probably be grateful that Qhuinn hadn't used his full strength, or Jace would´ve eaten his dinner through a straw from now on.

"Think before ya speak, kid," the threat was clear in the giant's growl. "Just read the fuckin' invite."

A look of defiance crossed over Jace's face and he spit out blood on the floor. "Fuck you. You don´t get to tell me what to do."

Qhuinn sighed deeply. "Can ya hold 'im, babe?"

Jace was puzzled when Blay grabbed his arms and pinned the behind his back.

_Babe? What the fuck?_

Qhuinn picked the invitation from off the floor where it had fallen when he punched Jace. He smoothed it out carefully and held it in front of Jace's glaring eyes. "_Read_!"

Jace stared at it, without actually seeing it. Hoping Qhuinn would be satisfied with that.

But of course he wasn´t. "_Out. Loud_!"

Jace cleared his throat unnecessarily and started reading. "You are cordially invited to attend the wedding between Qhuinn Lohstrong and Blaylock Rocke…" his eyes widened and he stared gaping at the man in front of him. _Oh shit! What have I done?_ "Fuck." His whole body slumped forward, to the point that Blay's grip was the only thing that kept him on his feet.

"Pretty much, yeah," Qhuinn mumbled.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Clary's low question felt like a punch in the gut. He couldn´t look at her, shame burning inside of him. "I-I…I gotta get out of here." Blay let him go and Jace stumbled before righting himself and walked to the door. He heard Clary calling out for him, but didn´t turn around.

He closed the door behind him just before his knees gave out and he almost fell down onto the porch. He didn´t know how much time passed as he sat there, staring ahead without seeing anything. It could´ve been minutes, days, weeks or even years.

He never even heard the front door open or close, but he could _feel_ the moment she came outside and sat down next to him. "I can´t keep apologizing," he said in a broken whisper. "And you shouldn´t have to forgive me every time I fuck up," the next sound that came out of his mouth was a poor excuse for a laugh. "Because let´s face it, I do that _a lot_."

Clary didn´t speak, and her silence was slowly killing him. Just when he thought he would go insane if she didn´t say something she finally opened her mouth. "I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you. I might not have been aware of what I felt, but for as long as I can remember it had always been you. I missed you practically every day I was gone and Qhuinn was the one that held me together when longing became too much to take. He took me in and became my guardian when I had no place to go. He´s the reason I could return to you…" she wiped away a lone tear and swallowed hard. "He´s like a brother to me, a _father_. I love him…" deep breath "…but not the same way I love _you_." She turned her eyes towards him for the first time since joining him on the porch. "I guess I was hurt that you didn´t believe me all the times I told you there was nothing going on between me and him. I needed you to trust me no matter how it looked and I´m sorry for that. I should´ve been completely honest with you from the start, then none of this would´ve happened."

Jace blinked repeatedly, blaming the stinging in his eyes on the sunlight that shone in his face. "Did I ever tell you why I was at the orphanage?" he asked quietly. When Clary shook her head he continued. "Nothing had happened to my parents or anything, they just didn´t want me."

"I´m sure that´s not true," Clary denied.

"Oh, but it is. I heard the head of the orphanage ask Maryse and Robert when they came to take me home if they were sure they had chosen the right child. Who could ever want me, if my own parents had abandoned me?"

She stated weeping soundlessly, heartbroken for him and what he went through.

"The only constant in my life was you. I was so sure that we would always be together and then you broke up with me and I was back outside that door, hearing that no one would ever want me. When I found out about your reason for breaking up with me I ran as fast as I could, but I got there too late."

"You…came?" she sobbed

Jace took her hands in his. "Of course I came. I would´ve spent every second with you until you had to leave if I had just known about it. I would´ve waited for you to come back to me."

"I was going to tell you that I was leaving, but you ran away before I had the chance, but Jace…no matter how much I loved you, I didn´t want you to wait for me…Understand that I had no idea when I would be able to come back, if at all… I couldn´t ask that of you."

Jace nodded. "I get that." He continued with his story. "I spent most of that year trying to get over you, but nothing seemed to work. Almost every night I dreamt that you never left in the first place. When you returned I was so angry. 'How dare she just waltz back into my life like nothing happened? Who the hell does she thing she is?'" He stroked his thumbs over the palms of her hands absentmindedly. "I told myself I felt nothing for you, when the truth was that I felt everything. The reason I couldn´t trust you, or Iz for that matter, was that, if I dared to hope, to believe and it was all a lie…That would´ve crushed me," he laughed self-critically. "Instead I crushed _us."_

Clary's hand had been lying loosely in his, but now she gripped them, hard. "Are we?" she asked, almost frantically. "Crushed? I love you, Jace. Always have, always…"

He smiled softly. "I love you too, Angel. But do you think you could forgive me?"

A noise between a sob and a giggle escaped her slightly parted lips. "I probably shouldn´t, should I? But I can´t deny that a big part of this is all my fault. So, yeah, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Jace pried his hands from hers and cupped her face. "Of course. But no more secrets, okay? No more lies."

She nodded eagerly. "Deal."

"And we´re taking it slow. No sex, at least for a while." He laughed freely when she pouted. "We have to get to know each other again and to start it off I´m going to take you out tonight. On a real date," her bright smile made his heart speed up. "Dress nicely, and I´ll pick you up at seven."

"Okay, seven. Sounds great."

"Well, before I go home I guess I have to congratulate Qhuinn and Blay on their upcoming wedding," his expression looked slightly nervous. "And hope that he doesn´t punch me again."

* * *

**A/N: I had to speed up everything, that´s why some parts feel a little rushed, but I hoped everyone is happy with the outcome. Let me know, okay. Happy chocolate cake day!**


End file.
